La Melodía de Funbari
by Cranky Sky
Summary: (Comedia/Fluff) Una melodía suena en Funbari... una, podría decirse... ¿Familia? ¡No importa, ven y conócelos! Bajo tu propio riesgo claro... ¡Asakura, Tao, Usui..., todos viviendo JUNTOS! ¡No te lo puedes perder... o más bien, no te los puedes perder!
1. Partida, partera, partazo!

**HOOOOOOYYYY! Hola Shamanes que lean este ONSESHOT, que generalmente es un prólogo a un fic :D Este es mi nuevo proyecto, y como siempre, ¡Estará lleno de comedia! Pero… también de fluff (familiar, etc) Así que… Como siempre pregunto…**

**¿Merece la pena, merece reviews, fav y follow? **

**Ok… los dejo con el onsehot! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ah… Funbari, qué lugar tan bello y natural, donde la naturaleza de Japón que año tras año, en los festivales, se daba a conocer, un lugar alegre y tranquilo para vivir, y no sólo eso, era el lugar donde vive aquél grupo de shamanes, la pensión era hogar de todos ellos, y pensión no era exactamente el nombre, casa, tal vez, pero era algo grande ahora que había sido expandida, la razón, dejaría de ser una posada para ser un balneario, después de todo el espacio lo tenía, y el dinero también, los espíritus dormían pacíficamente dentro de las armas de sus amos, y lentamente se respiraba aquél viento frío del invierno, qué bonito, la nieve cubría las calles, y la gente paseaba tranquilamente en el centro comercial, bueno, exceptuando a nuestro querido amigo de cabello castaño, el cual estaba ya algo largo, ya no llevaba consigo aquellos audífonos naranjas, utilizaba una camisa beige desabotonada y una playera blanca debajo de esta, unos pantalones tipo militares y unas botas altas de cuero negro, llevaba en el cuello una bufanda roja, regalo de su esposa , y por supuesto, su collar de garras de oso, caminaba al lado de la mujer que más amaba en todo el mundo, cabe destacar, que ambos llevaban en el dedo anular, sus anillos de boda, la cual dio lugar un mes luego de la Shaman Fight, Amidamaru esta vez no iba con ellos, así que era el trabajo de Yoh Asakura, ir solo con su esposa, Anna, a ver algunas cosas que les serían útiles dentro de poco tiempo, ella llevaba consigo aquél fino vestido negro y largo, con una botas para soportar el frío, además de que Yoh hace poco, había cedido su chaqueta a ella…

_Qué tranquilo estoy… no hay mucha luz así que es mejor, puedo relajarme más…_

–¡Anna, ya me cansé!– Exclamó el castaño, harto de caminar por el gran centro comercial.

_Y se acabó la paz…_

–No seas perezoso Yoh, como mi esposo debes ser firme y fuerte en tus decisiones.– Recalcó. –Además fuiste tú el que pidió que viniésemos solos.–

–Pues es obvio.– Rodó los ojos mientras hacía aquella gentil y sumisa sonrisa que sólo a él le salía. –Quiero pasar tiempo a solas, con mi linda familia.–

Sí así era, tal y como el tiempo mandaba, el matrimonio de Yoh y Anna traería consigo alguno que otro "regalo" y es que Anna se encontraba en cinta desde hace ya los nueve meses cumplidos, así que la pareja, cabe destacar que eran jóvenes de dieciséis años, se encontraba buscando artículos que podrían ser de utilidad para su hijo, totalmente erróneo según algunos,pero ya que la mayoría de cosas que dejaron para último momento, se trataban de peluches y adornos, Yoh y Anna eran padre jóvenes, demasiado, pero luego de la Shaman Fight se entusiasmaron por aquél regalo que la vida les había ofrecido, su hijo varón, que por decisión de la pareja, ignorando comentarios como los de Horo Horo y Chocolove respecto al nombre, se decidió que el nombre sería Hana.

–Entonces deja de quejarte.– Le dijo su esposa prestando atención en otra tienda.

–¡Pero eso es diferente, me quejo por otras razones!– Recalcó mientras suspiraba.

_Y yo me pregunto… ¿Cómo puede este tipo ser un completo inútil? _

–¿A sí, cuáles Yoh?– Cuestionó sonriendo ante uno de los artículos, y sucesivamente la pareja entró a la tienda.

–Bueno por ejemplo… ¡Que yo lo estoy cargando todo!– Lloriqueo al ver las bolsas en sus brazos.

–Ya, no seas así, solo son juguetes "Poderoso Guerrero Elemental"– Rodó los ojos y arqueó las cejas al ver a su esposo con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Sí, pero son juguetes que pesan, Anna, ¡Pesan!– Hizo un drama mientras cubría sus ojos llorando, y es que, lo mucho que le importó a su esposa su acto, fue el haber comprado otra cosa, y darle la bolsa a Yoh. –Y creo que no me escuchó…– Sollozó en silencio el pobre esclavo, es decir, esposo.

En la pensión, se encontraban Manta, Ren, Horo, Pilika, Jun y Tamao, la razón, ayudar, o más bien, "ayudar" a Yoh y Anna tras la llegada del bebé, la verdad, no muy buena idea, considerando la posibilidad de que unir a Horo y a Ren en un solo cuarto, podría significar un inminente caos, sin embargo, se decidió que se quedarían por un tiempo, Ryu no se encontraba, debido a que debía atender unas cosas con su antigua banda, así que ahora la casa era de todos ellos.

–Bien amigos.– Habló Manta, mientras chocaba su puño con la palma de su otra mano. –Cuidaremos bien del bebé de Anna, ¿Verdad?– Preguntó.

–¡Ah, Horo Horo otra vez te comiste todas las papas!– Reclamó Ren Tao enfureciéndose, los picos de su cabeza tomados por una tongari se elevaron hasta el cielo, y luego, de alguna forma, le picó los ojos a Horo.

–¡Eran papitas, no papas!– Aclaró comiéndose la última.

–¡Por algo les puse mi nombre, ¿No sabes leer?!– Reclamó molesto el Tao mientras lo amenazaba con su espada Horaiken.

–No, no sé leer nombre tan feo como Ren Tao.– Le sacó la lengua.

–¡Uyyy, Horo, eres un neandertal!– Exclamó ya harto de la poca racional conversación, más bien, discusión con el que en lugar de considerar su amigo era como un némesis.

–¿¡Ehh… Que soy un…!?– Se quedó callado por unos instantes. –¡Eh, yo no soy ningún matorral!– Reclamó molesto sacando su ikupasuy.

–¡Eres… eres… simplemente no puedo contigo!– Salió de la habitación muy molesto.

–¿Qué le pasó?– Cuestionó el ainu algo confundido, debido a la reciente explosión del shaman del trueno.

–No te dijo matorral, cabeza hueca.– Interrumpió su "adorable" hermana Pilika. –Te dijo neandertal.– Corrigió.

–¿Qué es eso?– Preguntó de nuevo mientras revisaba si en la bolsa ya no había más botanas.

–Te dijo hombre mono…– Aclaró Manta al ver la menuda cara de confusión de su amigo.

–¡Ah, como Tarzán!–

–¡NOOO!– Gritaron todos de inmediato.

Tras el alboroto causado debido a la confusión de Horo, gracias a una película de Disney, y no entender el insulto patrocinado por Tao Ren, no se dieron cuenta de la hora a la que llegaban Yoh y Anna.

_Hmm… mucho ruido… y eso que estoy llegando…_

–Parece que han tenido otra disputa…– Dijo Yoh mientras sonreía.

–A Hana no le gusta el ruido, será mejor que acabemos con esto.– Remarcó Anna, mientras entraba sobándose el vientre.

_¡Pero por supuesto que no! Todos los que viven aquí son unos completos inútiles, sobre todo ese idiota que se hace llamar Horo Horo…_

El disturbio era inminente, y la ausencia de Ren determinaba que había sido una tontería iniciada por Horo, así que Anna abrió la puerta corrediza de par en par siendo seguida por Yoh, mientras todos los presentes guardaban silencio, Anna se acercó lentamente a Horo, lo tomó de la oreja y lo levantó.

–¿Me quieres decir qué has hecho ahora?– Preguntó arqueando una ceja, mientras aporreaba uno de sus pies sobre el suelo.

–Ren me dijo Tarzán…– Respondió espantado de ver al ogro, es decir, Anna.

–¿Cómo, Tarzán?– Preguntó Yoh mientras se reía.

–Le dijo neandertal…– Dijo Jun al momento de compadecerse de Horo. –Y Horo lo confundió con Tarzán.–

–Jijiji el que seas un hombre de la selva no signifique que seas Tarzán.– Rió Yoh al momento de dejar las bolsas de la compra sobre un sofá cercano.

–¡Eh, yo no soy un hombre de la selva!– Reclamó al momento de sollozar, pues sabía que muy pronto Anna le haría algo malo…

Yoh y Anna se encontraban solos, en su habitación, Anna veía la luna en su máximo esplendor, adornando el cielo, con aquellas estrellas esparcidas por el mundo, Yoh por su parte acomodaba el futón, ambos se preparaban para dormir, él la volteó a ver, quedando embobado como siempre lo había hecho, su esposa le parecía cada vez más hermosa, y más al ver la forma tan cariñosa con la que acariciaba su vientre, así es, Anna no se demostraba de una manera tan amorosa como con su hijo…

–Te amo…– Susurró observando su vientre.

_Me gusta mucho cuando me hablas… no te detengas, quiero seguir escuchando tu voz…_

–Yo también te amo bebé.– Dijo Yoh, colocando su cabeza sobre el vientre de Anna, mientras lo acariciaba.

_Nah, tú estás aceptable._

–¿Cuándo podremos conocerte Hana?– Preguntó Yoh mientras trataba de sentir o escuchar la mínima acción que hiciera su hijo. –¿A ver… cuándo saldrás de la barriga de mami?–

_¿De qué hablas? Ya me conoces… además aquí estoy cómodo, ¡Así que no saldré ni aunque me supliques, toma esto jajaja!_

–¡Anna, se movió, pude sentirlo!–

Yoh se puso en pie, y besó a su esposa en los labios, volvió a su anterior estado y de esa manera siguió acariciando el vientre de su esposa, esperanzado en el día de ver a su hijo, y tenerlo en sus brazos, mientras que en la siguiente habitación, se encontraba alguien sollozando…

–¡Ay me duele!– Gritó mientras estaba recostado en el futón, con la mejilla roja, el dolor que sentía era uno de los peores que pudiese experimentar, pobre Horo, pero se lo había buscado. –¡Uyy ese monstruo de Anna, me ha dolido mucho, y lo peor, creo que pasaré una semana completa con el dolor!– Lloró mientras Koloro lo veía con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–Esto no te estaría pasando si no fueras tan tonto…– Pensó el espíritu, ya que se trataba de Damuko.

La luna adornaba el cielo, sus rayos intensos penetraban en la habitación, Yoh y Anna dormían tranquilamente en su futón, mientras el sonido de los grillos y las ramas de los árboles calvos y latentes, tanta tranquilidad, todos en Funbari parecían estar dormidos, y el viento era suave y fresco, sí… una total paz…

_Y yo aburrido, ¡Eh, que no quiero dormir, mamá despierta, mamá…! … Mamá… ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamáááá te voy a patear fuerte ¡MAMÁÁÁ!´_

–¡Ahhh!– Anna se levantó del futón sudando frío, mientras sentía dolor. –¡Yoh!– Llamó sacudiéndolo, a lo que este le levantó a baba suelta.

–¡Ahhh Barney no me comas!– Se sentó. –¿Eh, qué pasa Anna?– Preguntó con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

–¡El bebé!– Gritó sobándose el vientre. –¡Ya viene!–

_¡Ups! Creo que te pateé muy fuerte mami jajaja…_

–Oh sí… el bebé ya viene, ahora vamos a dormir…– Se recostó en el futón y se acomodó, sin embargo fueron como tres segundos para reaccionar. –¡¿EL BEBÉ VIENE?!–

El doctor había sido llamado ya, todos los demás se habían quedado afuera esperando mientras Yoh había entrado con Anna, le pusieron todo el equipo médico, y él, que tenía una cámara de vídeo en las manos, gravaba todo.

–¡Vamos Annita tú puedes!– Dijo mientras se acercaba para darle la mano.

–¡Cállate Yoh, ¿Y Amidamaru, no estaba contigo?!– Preguntó haciendo fuerza.

–¡Está afuera, vamos Anna, confío en ti!– Le dijo mientras le daba la mano, gran error, ya que al ser apretada Yoh no podía creer el poder de su esposa. –¡Ahhh, A-A-Anna mi mano la vas a romper!– Lloriqueó retorciéndose del dolor.

–¡Vamos Anna, puja!– Ordenó el doctor.

–¡Ahhh…!–

_¡Oye!_ _Oye no... ¡Woah giro de 180 grados, oh, una luz! Espera… ¡Espeeera…!_

–¡Veo la cabeza!– Dijo el doctor.

–Anna sigue pujando por favor…– Animó una de las parteras.

–¡Vamos Anni…!–

–¡CÁLLATE YOH TE CASTRARÉ LUEGO DE ESTO PORQUE ES TU CULPAAAA!– Reclamó tomándolo del cuello mientras lo zangarreaba.

_¡Woah, oye ¿Qué es eso? Déjame en paz, no… espera, cuidado con la cabeza, oye, no, no, no, no me saques de aquí o te irá mal, no esperaaa!_

De repente, tanto Yoh como Anna pudieron escuchar un fuerte llanto, el doctor colocaba algo, o más bien alguien sobre un lugar específico, y tomaba unas tijeras, vio a Yoh.

–¿Quiere cortar el condón?– Preguntó.

–Yoh…– Dijo Anna mientras lo veía.

–Sí…– Respondió acercándose.

_¡Ahhh ¿Qué es esto? No, quiero regresar, aquí hace frío, tengo frío alguien páseme una manta Waaahhh!_

Era pequeño, delicado, pero su llanto era fuerte, Yoh tomó la tijera, y cortó el lugar donde la partera la indicó, de manera pues que tomaron al bebé e hicieron sus revisiones, así lo colocaron en una manta de color blanco, así, se lo entregaron a Anna.

_Ah… ah… que cómodo…_

–Yoh, míralo…– Dijo sin poder controlar sus lágrimas. –Hola bebé, ¿Eras tú el que me pateaba?–

_Sí, era yo, ¿Tú eres la que me hablaba bonito? _

Yoh se acercó, lo que veían sus ojos era impresionante, ahí estaba él, sí, ese pequeño que tenía apenas unos cabellos rubios era su hijo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, era imposible lo que veía, se acercó a Anna, y la besó, luego tomó la manita de su hijo con uno de sus dedos.

–Hola Hana… soy tu papá.– Le dijo mientras lo veía con una sonrisa.

_Eh, hola, creo que ya te conocía._

–¿Cuál es el nombre del bebé? – Preguntó el doctor con unos papeles en la mano.

–Hana.– Dijo Yoh. –Hana Asakura Kyoyama.– Sonrió.

_¿Disculpa qué dijiste? Sólo entendí lo primero…_

Todos veían al bebé asombrados, mientras trataban de verlo Horo tomó una linda foto, que por suerte salió bien ya que fue Horo el que la tomó, y finalmente Anna y Hana pudieron salir del hospital.

–¡Oye Hana mírame!– Decía Horo haciendo muecas.

–Pareces un idiota.– Dijo Ren mientras veía por la ventana.

_Concuerdo con eso…_

–Oye Anna… ¿Cómo crees que será la vida a partir de ahora?– Preguntó Yoh mientras rodeaba a su esposa con su brazo, y con el otro acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

_Hey, eso me gusta, no te detengas._

–No lo sé, Yoh, pero creo que tú y yo pensamos lo mismo.– Dijo mientras sonreía hacia su pequeño, que bostezaba en sus brazos.

–Entonces… será genial jijiji.– Rió mientras besaba la frente de su pequeño.

_Jajajaja eso ya lo veremos, por supuesto que soy genial…_

FIN… CONTINUARÁ, no sé XD


	2. Aparece el querido tío!

**Hola shamanes! Veo que el fic les ha gustado, y como es de decir, pasa de ser oneshot a longfic, gracias a todos!**

**También… Gracias a todos los que dejen reviews, den fav, follow o sólo lean, se los agradezco mucho!**

**ADEMÁS: Prometo hacer todo lo posible para traerles un nuevo capítulo todas las semanas! Así que no desesperen shamanes!**

**Muy bien como es tradición (¿?) Van los reviews! \*0*/**

**Mary: Gracias! Te agradezco mucho y sí! Fue esa película la que me dio la idea de los pensamientos de Hana ^^**

**ichijoji-kun: Gracias! Bueno sí pero todos quieren a Horo (¿?) Y sí supongo que Hana debe aprender a querer más a Yoh jajaja XD**

**Eevee24: Gracias! Y Correcto! Primer capítulo! ^^ Faltan eh… no sé XD Bueno pues ahora sabrás que ocurre, y sí, resulta que alguien se aparecerá por este capítulo jajaja… creo que te agradará :)**

**Edy Asakura: Gracias! Tu review me ha dado una idea, te lo agradezco! Y gracias no te preocupes trataré de no tardar entre actualizaciones!**

**Namaha Ibuki: Gracias! Y sí! No te preocupes! Cuando empiezo un fic no me detengo hasta terminarlo! :D Y sí, creo que todos amamos a Horo XD**

**holizoewy1234: Gracias! Y pues sí, esa película me inspiró para hacer esos pensamientos o lo que sea de Hana! Por lo menos hasta que tenga edad para hablar XD Y no te preocupes! Ren y Horo siempre seguirán haciendo de las suyas! Eso sí no puede faltar! También gracias por dar follow y fav!**

**Bueno shamanes, ya no los distraigo! Vamos con el fic!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>–¡Abre la puerta!– Reclamó molesta mientras él metía la llave en la cerradura, le dio vuelta y así la puerta finalmente abrió.<p>

–¡Oye, acabas de tener un bebé, es normal que esté nervioso!– Se defendió recogiendo las recientes llaves que se habían caído al suelo tras haberlas sacado de la cerradura.

–¡Idiota, ella tuvo al bebé no tú animal!– Replicó Ren mientras lo empujaba.

–¡Óyeme ¿Cómo es eso de animal?!– Gritó exasperado mientras colocaba las llaves en un estante en la entrada.

–¡Pues claro, eres la especie de gorila más estúpido que haya visto!– Peleó elevando los tres picos de su tongari, pues como siempre se había enfadado.

_¡Por favor, ¿Qué tanto se tardan?!_

–Bien, acomodaré las cosas.– Informó Tamao mientras entraba con algunas cosas que llevaban Yoh y Anna.

–Annita creo que tú y Hana deberían descansar.– Dijo Yoh mientras sonería.

_Concuerdo con eso… estoy exhausto…_

–Está bien.– Respondió su esposa cargando a su bebé.

–Sí ese bebé es muy aburrido no hace nada…– Dijo Horo mientras recibía un golpe de Pilika.

–¡Baka, es un bebé recién nacido!– Reclamó muy molesta. –¡Además Hana es muy adorable, ¿Verdad bebé, verdad que sí eres la cosita más adorable del mundo?!– Dijo mientras le hacía caras "graciosas".

_Eso no te lo niego, pero no hagas esas caras tan raras…_

–Bien, subiremos a descansar.– Informó Anna mientras subía lentamente las escaleras.

_¡Bien, me encanta estar contigo!_

–¡Yo también voy!– Dijo Yoh ayudando a Anna.

_Y se acabó lo bueno… ¡Oye, ella es mía, no te la robes!_

–Yoh abre la puerta.– Ordenó Anna mientras mecía a su hijo.

G.S

–¡Tómate unas vacaciones!– Dijo uno de los anteriores Shaman King, mientras lo alentaba a él en su trono.

–¿¡En serio!?– Preguntó mientras los ojos se le iluminaban.

–¡Sí!– Intervino otro. –Será divertido, además podrás conocer a tu nuevo sobrino.–

–¡Y pasarás tiempo con tu familia!– Habló otro.

–Hmm… ¿Pero qué pasará con G.S?– Preguntó viéndolos.

–¡No te preocupes Hao, nosotros nos encargaremos!–

–Hmm… ¡Está bien!– Respondió mientras se levantaba se su trono y se iba. –¡Se los encargo mucho chicos!–

–Ahora podremos arreglar todo lo que Hao ha hecho…– Dijo uno de los Shaman King con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Más de tresientos incendios forestales en menos de un mes y por accidente…– Lloró otro.

–¡Y alguien debería decirle que usar ropa interior, se le ve el trasero siempre que se levanta!–

Funbari.

La nieve, el frío, las calles llenas de luces y la Luna en todo su esplendor, se sentía aquél fresco agradable y bien recibido, más cuando aquella pequeña y reciente familia disfrutaba desde su habitación el paisaje de la Colina Funbari, donde se veían a lo lejos las luces alegres de la ciudad, y se disfrutaba de un hermoso paisaje natural, con sus árboles adornados con bellas luces navideñas y donde las ventanas se empañaban.

–¿Ves eso que cae?– Preguntó Yoh a su pequeño hijo. –Es nieve.– Sonrió

_¿Y qué con eso, se come o qué?_

–Es fría, es bonita, y algún día saldrás a jugar en ella y será agradable, ya que si te caer, no dolerá, sino pregúntale a tu tío Horo, a él lo han golpeado contra la nieve y no le duele demasiado.– Sonrió de nuevo mientras veía a su pequeño acurrucarse en la manta que lo tapaba mientras Anna lo mecía suavemente.

–Hmp, lo golpean porque se lo merece.– Bufó Anna.

_¿Cómo ahora?_

Abajo.

–¡Te mataré!– Gritó Ren mientras lo lanzaba contra la nieve.

–¡Vamos Ren, sólo estaba buscando algo!– Respondió mientras Ren y Pilika lo golpeaban.

–¿¡En la ropa interior de mi hermana!?– Rugió el Tao. –¡Basón!– Llamó.

–¡Era una investigación a fondo!–

–¡Hermano eres un idiota, estás en problemas!– Dijo Pilika con un hacha en la mano.

–Pobre Horo Horo…– Dijo Jun.

–Bueno pues se lo merece, ya sabes cómo es…– Dijo Manta a punto de abrir la puerta principal.

–¡Hola a todos!– Entró una persona abriendo la puerta de par en par, mientras enviaba a Manta a volar.

–¡Joven Manta!– Gritó Tamao en cuanto vio a Manta metido de cabeza en una pecera.

Arriba.

–Jijiji ¿En cuánto tiempo se descongelará una persona?– Preguntó Yoh mientras veía a Horo en un cubo de hielo gigante en el patio.

–Es un idiota, es el shaman de hielo y aun así se congela solo.– Respondió su esposa con una venita en la sien.

_Hmm… ¿Por qué no soy el centro de atención?_

–¿Escuchaste eso?– Preguntó Anna.

–Jijiji si no fuera inteligente diría que alguien cayó en la pecera jijiji.– Rió.

–¡B-bu-buaaaa!–

–¿Eh, Hana, qué pasa?– Preguntó Yoh con una sonrisa mientras Anna lo arrullaba con cuidado.

_¿Qué no te das cuenta que YO debo ser el centro de atención?_

Abajo.

–¿Hao?– Preguntó Jun mientras Hao ponía unas maletas en el suelo.

–¡Uy tú eres Jun Tao ¿Verdad?!– Preguntó inspeccionándola. –¡Eres más sexy de lo que creía!–

–¿¡Eh…!?– Preguntó mientras se alejaba de él.

–¿¡No quieres pasar tiempo con un… papasote!?– Preguntó haciendo lucir sus "músculos".

–¡Yo diría un zopilote!–Dijo una persona mientras le lanzaba un cuchillo.

–¡Ahhh Ren, hola!– Dijo mientras veía el cuchillo clavado en la pared.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí?– Preguntó Pilika mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–¡Solo vengo de visita!– Sonrió.

–¡Cada vez que vienes es por una estúpida razón y siempre pasan cosas malas!– Reclamó Ren mientras lo apuntaba con su espada.

–¡Son vacaciones, Amidamaru dile a mi hermanito y a mi cuñada que estoy aquí!– Dijo mientras se estiraba. –Oigan, ¿Y Tanma?–

–En la pecera.– Respondió Jun.

–Está bien.– Respondió el espíritu subiendo. –Yoh-dono.–

–¡Shhh…!– Dijo mientras se ponía el dedo en los labios. –Hana duerme, ¿Qué ocurre amigo?–

–Es que… su hermano está aquí…– Respondió.

–¿¡Qué!?– Dijeron Anna y Yoh al mismo tiempo que Hana se despertaba.

_¿¡Qué demonios, quién hace tanto ruido!?_

–¡Hola!–

Hao somató la puerta, mientras entraba y el leve viento que hizo al entrar levantó su kimono.

–¡Hao ponte ropa interior!– Dijo Pilika desde abajo mientras se tapaba los ojos.

–¡Ah, ¿Ese es mi sobrino?!– Preguntó acercándose.

–Así es nii-chan.– Sonrió Yoh. –Su nombre es Hana.–

_¿Por qué hay un tipo que se parece al inútil de papá? Parece idiota…_

–¿Qué haces aquí Hao?– Preguntó Anna sin expresión alguna.

–Vengo de vacaciones cuñadita.– Sonrió.

–¿Qué hiciste ahora nii-chan?– Preguntó Yoh con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–¡No hice nada!– Lloriqueó.

–Por supuesto que sí.– Intervino Anna. –Siempre que vienes es porque has arruinado algo y los demás Shaman King deben arreglarlo.– Dijo mientras lo veía con una venita en la sien.

–¡Hum, soy un rey excelente!– Contrapuso ondulando su cabello.

–¿Por eso quemaste casi todos los bosques de Estado Unidos en menos de un mes?– Preguntó Amidamaru con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

_Jajaja este tipo, se nota que es un desastre…_

–Como sea, quiero ver a mi sobrino.– Dijo acercándose. –¡Hoooola!– Saludó.

_¿¡Quién rayos eres!?_

Yoh suspiró. –Hana este es tu tío Hao.– Sonrió.

_Ahh… es mi tío… ¿Qué_ _es un tío?_

–Será mejor que te acostumbres a él porque es un idiota.– Dijo Anna mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su hijo con cariño.

_Bueno pues tiene cara…_

–¡No soy idiota!– Reclamó con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Jijiji tranquilo nii-chan, Annita sólo está bromeando.– Rió.

–¡Tus palabras hieren mi sexy corazón!– Hizo un drama lanzándose al piso.

–Por cierto… ¿Dónde están los demás?– Preguntó Yoh.

Abajo.

–La secadora no funciona.– Dijo Manta.

–¿Tienes alguna idea genio?– Contrapuso Ren.

–Aquí están las velas que pidieron.– Dijo Tamao.

–Bien, encendámoslas.– Habló Jun.

–Tranquilo hermano, te descongelaremos en cualquier momento.– Dijo Pilika mientras sostenía un lanzallamas.

–¿Dónde conseguiste eso?– Preguntó Manta con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

–Te sorprenderías de las cosas que hay en esta casa.– Respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

–¡Oigan no descongelaremos a Horo, lo rostizaremos!– Se interpuso Jun.

–¡No te preocupes, sé cuándo detenerme!– Respondió Pilika apuntando con el lanzallamas.

–Además dudo mucho que Horo muera.– Dijo Ren.

–¿Qué te hace decir eso?– Preguntó Manta.

–Hierva mala nunca muere.– Respondió cruzado de brazos.

Arriba.

–Algo huele a quemado…– Dijo Hao mientras olfateaba.

G.S

–Aún de vacaciones…–

–Hao quemó algo…–

–¡BUAAA ¿CÓMO LLEGÓ A SER SHAMAN KING?!– Gritaron todos mientras veían un incendio forestal en Norteamérica.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Yo no sé de bebés

**¡Hola shamanes/chamanes (es lo mismo no? ._.)! Bueno!**

**La cosa es que quiero agradecerles por leer esta historia, por dejar reviews! Follow, fav o sólo lean :3 Gracias!**

**Bueno ahora vamos con los REVIEWS PERO ANTES!**

**Me gustaría preguntarles: ¿Quién es su personaje favorito?**

**Ok, REVIEWS! \*0*/**

**M-Awesome: Jajaja bueno tú puedes ser el rey pero yo seguiré siendo la emperatriz buajajaja okno XD Seguramente los shamanes aman el fuego porque… es bonito? XD Gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado!**

**Namaha Ibuki: Bueno que Hana crezca rodeado de idiotas es mejor a que se vuelva uno XD Espero no haber tardado porque no quiero conocer ese lanzallamas! DX XD Gracias! Por el review claro no por la amenaza XD**

**holizoewy1234: Awww gracias a ti por dejar reviews! Jajaja claro Hana deberá acostumbrarse a su familia pues… no le queda de otra XD**

**ichijoji-kun: Gracias! Bueno supongo que después de arreglar todo lo que "descomponía" se cansaron y decidieron tratar de sacarlo del trono XD Y sí ojalá Horo tenga seguro de vida porque con Ren no se sabe XD**

**Edy Asakura: Sí! Muchas gracias! Bueno creo que Hao usa una tanga invisible o algo porque dejó traumados a los demás XD**

**Mary: Gracias! No te preocupes pues Hana seguirá "hablando" al menos hasta que aprenda a hablar bien y ojalá que Horo tenga dinero para ungüento XD **

**Bien shamanes, gracias! Ahora no los entretengo más y los dejo con el fic!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los meses pasan… tres meses que pasaron rápidamente, el mes de Noviembre del año 2000, le gente pasea, habla, corre, grita, pelea, se tiran cosas, bueno la verdad eso último sólo ocurría en la casa de los Asakura, pero no era de extrañarse que él ya estuviese acostumbrado, el mundo era enorme, y la nieve cada vez era más densa, los esposos Asakura, hacían los preparativos de la lista de regalos de navidad de este año, aunque apenas fuese un corto 5 de noviembre, muchas personas vivían ahí, cosa que molestaba a Anna, y que le encantaba a Yoh.

–Y aun así vendrán los demás.– Bufó molesta viendo la lista. –Será mejor que traigan buenos regalos.–

–Jijiji vamos Annita, será divertido tener a todos nuestros amigos aquí.– Sonrió mientras conducía. –Además vendrán a conocer a nuestro Hana.– Completó con una leve risa.

–Será mejor que lo estén cuidando bien.– Divagó su esposa mientras Yoh reía de nuevo.

–Sólo serán más o menos dos horas Annita, no tardaremos tanto.– Dijo mientras el auto entraba al estacionamiento del centro comercial.

El centro comercial, ya decorado con estilo navideño, con las luces colgando y los árboles falsos llenos de nieve y adornos, era muy bonito estar ahí, lo malo, es que el estacionamiento estaba abarrotado.

–Tal vez sean tres o cuatro jijiji…–

En casa, Ren tenía los picos de su cabello hasta el techo, mientras Manta, Horo, Pilika hacían lo imposible, Jun los veía con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras hacía la cena junto con Tamao, y Hao estaba leyendo una revista.

–¡…AAAAAAAAA…. BUUUUUAAAAAAA!–

–¡¿De dónde se apaga?! – Gritó Horo tratando de meterse dos conejos de peluche por las orejas.

–¡Eh, ¿Les haces un nido a los conejos?!– Preguntó Hao. –Ya que si los metes en tu cabeza tendrán mucho espacio jajaja…– Rió.

–¡Deja de burlarte y ayuda, es tu sobrino!– Gritó Manta.

–Yo no sé de bebés.– Respondió leyendo su revista.

–¿Y por eso lees la revista playboy?– Preguntó Pilika con una venita en la sien mientras cargaba a Hana.

–Quiero ver si salgo en un artículo.– Guiñó el ojo.

–¡BUAAAAAAAA!–

–¡Por favor, CÁLLATE!– Dijo Manta con cascaditas en los ojos.

–¡A ver bebé, sé que quieres a tu tía Pilika, di que sí, di que sí!– Dijo Pilika mientras hacía todo tipo de caras posibles.

–¿Qué le pasa…?– Preguntó Horo en el suelo.

–Creo que quiere a sus papás….– Respondió Manta.

–¿¡Y por eso nos deja sordos!?– Contrapuso.

_¡Quiero estar con cualquiera que no sea esta locaaa…!_

–¡A ver pequeño, mira a tía Pilika!– Insistía.

_¡Aléjenla de mí por favor!_

–Hmp, se nota que ustedes no saben cómo lidiar con nada.– Dijo Ren.

–¡Pues lídiatelas tú con este pequeño gritón!–

–¡Cállate puercoespín anormal!– Reclamó molesto levantándose de su lugar.

–¡Al menos yo no tengo un tenedor en la cabeza!– Respondió en posición de pelea con dos peluches en las manos.

–¡Será mejor que sueltos esos estúpidos peluches porque te sacaré el relleno!–

–¡Ya me lo saqué yo en el baño!–

–¡Dejen de pelear!– Gritó Pilika. –¿¡No ven que asustan a Hana!?–

_¡Ahhh la que me asusta eres tú maniática!_

El teléfono sonó mientras Ren le pegaba a Horo, que le lanzó los peluches y le clavó uno en el cabello, cosa que lo hizo enojar aún más, Manta escuchó el llamado telefónico, y corriendo fue a contestar.

–¿Hola? Habla a la Pensión Asakura, ¿Qué desea?– Contestó.

–¡Manta, soy yo, Yoh!– Dijo al voz del otro lado del teléfono.

–¡Yoh, qué bueno que llamas, será mejor que te apresures, Hana está desesperado por ustedes!– Gritó Manta debido a que donde estaba Yoh se escuchaba mucho alboroto, y no es que en la casa no hubiese ruido.

–¡Eh… pues verás, hay mucha gente y creo que nos tardaremos más! – Respondió mientras Manta escuchaba como si Yoh empujara a alguien, si no es que al revés.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡No Yoh ustedes tienen que volver…!– Pero fue interrumpido.

–¡Eh Manta debo irme, hay mucha gente, sólo quiero decirte que por favor no nos esperen demasiado, adiós!– Colgó.

–¡No, Yoh no cuelgues vuelvaaan!– Lloró mientras veía el teléfono.

–¡Manta ¿Qué hago? No se calla!– Gritó Pilika desesperada.

–¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!–

_¡ALÉJAME DE ESTA LOCA POR FAVOR!_

–¡No lo sé, Yoh y Anna se tardarán más!– Respondió mientras suspiraba.

–¿¡Qué!?– Preguntó con temor.

–¡Lo que oíste, y Ren está masacrando a Horo con un tigre de felpa en la cabeza!– Respondió mientras observaban la pelea.

–¡Hao, tú eres su tío, cuídalo tú!– Dijo Pilika mientras se lo daba de improvisto lanzando a un lado la revista playboy, de repente Hana dejó de llorar y vio a Hao.

–¡Mi revista!– Dijo pero luego se fijó en el bebé que tenía ahora en brazos.

–Dejó de llorar.– Dijo Manta sorprendido.

–¡Ahora vamos antes de que Ren sepulte a mi hermano en un bloque de hielo de nuevo!– Dijo Pilika.

–¡Sí!– Respondió mientras se iban.

–¡Oigan no, esperen yo…!–

_Hmm… ¿Tú eres Hao o papá?_

–Supongo que ahora soy tu niñero.– Dijo Hao mientras Hana lo veía, luego Hao sonrió. –¡Te mostraré una revista con bubis!–

_Es el tío Hao._

–Pero no sé dónde quedó mi playboy…– Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

_¿De qué rayos me hablas?_

–Bueno… ¿Qué hacen los bebés de tu edad?– Preguntó mientras lo sostenía con cuidado. –Eres muy pequeño…–

_Y tú muy grande así que no digas nada._

–¿Estabas llorando por tus padres?– Preguntó viéndolo con extrañeza. –No te vayas a hacer… ya sabes qué encima de mí, soy demasiado sexy para ser caqueado.–

_Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y si quero lo haré en tu cara a la próxima._

–¿Serás igual de sexy que yo cuándo crezcas?– Cuestionó con una sonrisa confiada. –¡Ya sé, cuando seas grande te convertiré en todo un galán con las mujeres!–

_¿En un qué?_

–¡Eso, romperás corazones a cada minuto, sólo mírate, incluso eres rubio con ojos claros, las chicas de derretirán por ti!– Dijo mientras se ilusionaba. –Y sus hermanas mayores van para mí…–

_¿De qué tanto hablas? Hmm… creo que quiere que sea un… ¿Cómo dice mamá? Un… sí… ¿Quieres que sea un pervertido?_

–¡Serás igualito a mí!–

_¿Es lo mismo, no? Oye… ¿Puedo jalar eso?_

–¡AAAHHHH!– Gritó Hao mientras Hana jalaba uno de sus cabellos.

_¡Jajaja oye es divertido, es como jalar el de papá!_

–¡Ren detente estás a punto de causar homicidio!– Dijo Manta nervioso mientras veía a Horo a punto de ser masacrado por Ren.

–¡No será homicidio, será Horocidio, osea un favor al mundo!– Reclamó aún con el animal de felpa en la cabeza.

–Señorito…–

–¡Cállate Basón, mataremos a Horo ahora!–

–¡Koloro!– Llamó Horo, apareciendo Damuko a su lado.

–¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó.

–¡Ayúdame!– Gritó.

–¿Hmm…? Ren-san, tienes un tigre de felpa en la cabeza.– Dijo viendo al tigre asesinado por el cabello tridente de Ren.

–Será mejor que se bajen de ahí.– Dijo Pilika cruzada de brazos.

–¿Por qué?– Preguntaron los dos.

–¡Horo a ti te conviene así que no repliques!– Gritó Manta.

–Anna se enfadará si no se callan.– Sonrió.

–¡Ese monstruo malvado, una bruja de primera clase con ojos de demonios y dientes filosos como una planta carnívora o un dinosaurio malvado no está aquí!– Respondió Horo mientras se cruzaba de brazos confiado.

–¿¡Qué dijiste maldito idiota!?– Preguntó una persona, Horo se heló al reconocer la voz.

–Jijiji llegamos antes de lo esperado, conocíamos a uno de los gerentes.– Sonrió Yoh sintiendo pena del pobre Horo que había sido enviado al oscuro por Zenki y Goki.

–¿Por qué entraron por la puerta del patio?– Preguntó Manta mientras Ren bajaba del techo, ya que ahí se encontraban peleando.

–La entrada estaba llena de nieve por el quitanieve.– Respondió Yoh cargando con las bolsas mientras entraban.

–Ya veo.– Sonrió Pilika.

–¿Dónde está…?– Anna no pudo terminar, ya que al entrar ahí estaba la respuesta.

–¡DEJA MI CABELLO POR FAVOOOR!– Gritó Hao contra el suelo mientras Hana se carcajeaba.

–Nii-chan parece que tienes problemas jijiji….– Rió Yoh.

–¿¡Bromeas!? ¡Tu hijo me hace bullying!– Lloró aún en el suelo.

_¡Jajajaja es divertido estar contigo! ¿Eh…?_

–Ven aquí.– Dijo Yoh dejando las bolsas de un lado y cargando a su hijo. –Deja a tu tío Hao.– Rió.

_¡Oh vamos no mates mi diversión!_

–¿Te cuidaron bien?– Le preguntó Anna mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente. –Hao levántate del suelo, no quiero porquerías tiradas en él.–

–¡Pero soy la porquería más sexy del universo!– Dijo aún clavado en el piso.

–La cena está lista. –Dijo Tamao apareciendo de la cocina junto con Jun.

Más tarde, mientras Jun, Tamao y Pilika fueron por Horo al hospital, Ren peleaba con Hao acerca de estilos de cabello, Manta era obligado a limpiar todo lo que hicieron Ren y Horo, además de rellenar el agujero en el jardín con forma de Horo, Yoh y Anna acostaban a su hijo para dormir.

–Bien Hana, parece que tus tíos te agradan mucho.– Sonrió Yoh.

_Nah, no me quejo…_

–Es hora de dormir.– Dijo Anna mientras arrullaba a su pequeño.

_No digas eso… si aún… no estoy… cansado…_

–Buenas noches hijo.– Dijo Yoh dándole un beso en la frente.

_Ajá… lo que tú digas… buenas noches…_

Yoh y Anna salieron de la habitación, no tardarían mucho en regresar con su pequeño pero necesitaban tiempo para los dos, así que decidieron entrar a las aguas termales juntos, mientras se abrazaban bajo las estrellas.

–Me alegra mucho que podamos estar juntos.– Dijo Yoh mientras se relajaba. –Hana crecerá con una gran familia que lo ama…–

–A propósito de familia, ¿No sabes cuánto tiempo se quedará el idiota de Hao?– Preguntó Anna mientras respiraba profundamente.

–No lo sé, pero creo que no quieren que cause estragos en el mundo estando en los GS jijiji.–

–Deberíamos subir con Hana.– Dijo Anna dispuesta a salir.

–¡No te preocupes, Amidamaru está en él, además, sé que Zenki y Goki también se encuentran cuidándolo!– Rió levemente mientras Anna volvió dentro del agua.

–Eres un tonto Yoh.– Sonrió Anna, como rara vez lo hacía.

–Lo sé… pero soy tu tonto jijiji.– Rió mientras él y Anna se acercaban lentamente. –¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco jijiji?–

–Estoy de acuerdo con eso…– Dijo Anna mientras se unían en un beso, interrumpido porque Yoh casi se resbala.

–¿Pero qué…?– Sacó algo mojado con varias páginas. –¿Una revista… playboy?–

–¡HAO!– Se escuchó un grito, y de nuevo, no había rastro del Shaman King.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Alemanas, Rusas, Alemanas, Rusas!

**Hola shamanes! Hoy no los distraeré mucho e iremos directo con los reviews!**

**Gracias a todos los que dejen review, den fav, follow o sólo lean, gracias en serio! \*0*/**

**Namaha Ibuki: Jajaja buena idea, aunque creo que no se vería nada con la revista mojada, arrugada y con la tinta posiblemente corrida XD tal vez Yoh la lea okno XD**

**ichijoji-kun: Bueno Chocolove estará a salvo hasta que aparezca y así Horo (su cara) podrá descansar y bueno… Hao es Hao X3**

**Eevee24: Gracias! Y bueno ya te he explicado qué pasa ^^ Y sí, si Ren aprende a tolerar a Horo ya no es Ren ._.**

**Edy Asakura: Bueno pues hasta ahora Hana está vivo XD Jejeje creo que Yoh y Anna desean "descansar" en paz por un rato X3 Y sí creo que Horo ya no siente dolor XD**

**Mary: Hola! Bueno pues Hana tiene la oportunidad de heredar la estupidez ya sea a Yoh o de Hao, que consuelo XD**

**M-Awesome: Ok que bueno que tu tío era normal XD Y con Ren y Horo, creo que la respuesta es NO X3 jajaj gracias!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Ahh… la nieve, ¿Por qué es fría, por qué se ve blanca, por qué? Miles de preguntas, miles de respuestas, y un día como hoy era perfecto para descansar, siendo un perfecto sábado por la tarde, la puesta de sol, los autos que pasaban ligeramente a esta hora, y en la residencia de los Asakura, se preparaban para salir a cenar.<p>

–¡Kyaaaa!– Gritó con dolor mientras caía de cara en el suelo.

–Te lo mereces por pervertido.– Respondió mientras lo veía con un brillo en los ojos que lo espantaba, seguido de eso, se fue.

–Kssoh… ¡Ese monstruo siempre me pega!– Reclamó con ira mientras tenía la mejilla roja.

–Eso es porque te lo mereces.– Habló Hao mientras aplicaba algo de maquillaje sobre el ojo morado que tenía.

–No eres el más indicado para hablar.– Le dijo Jun con una sonrisa. –Recuerda que la revista playboy era tuya.–

–¡Mentira!– Reclamó Hao ofendido. –¡Era de Horo!–

–¡¿Era mía?!– Gritó el dueño de la revista mojada.

–Pues muy bien si era tuya, ¿Por qué tenías una revista playboy?– Cuestionó Pilika mientras lo veía con desconfianza.

–Eh… una investigación personal…– Susurró.

–Yoh-san y Anna-sama preguntan si están todos listos.– Llegó Tamao mientras cargaba a Hana.

–¡Por supuesto!– Dijo Manta con una sonrisa.

–¿Se preparan juntos ehhh?– Dijo Hao con una sonrisa pervertida.

–¿¡Ehh…!?– Respondió ella. –¡Joven Hao no diga esas cosas!– Dijo sonrojada.

_Vaya te pusiste roja… _

–Oigan el otro día vi un reportaje.– Dijo Manta mientras veía a Hana. –Era sobre cómo los niños se desarrollan con relación a quienes los rodean.– Sonrió.

–Hmm… ¿Cómo será Hana al crecer?– Preguntó Jun con una sonrisa.

–¡Ja, eso es fácil!– Intervino Hao. –¡Será un rompecorazones!–

–¡Sí!– Apoyó Horo. –¡Tendrá miles de chicas que se morirán por él grrrr!– Completó haciendo una pose sexy y un ruido de tigre.

_¿Voy a romper qué?_

–¡Además tendrá un trabajo donde entretenga a las chicas con quitarse los pantalones!– Dijo Hao con aires de orgullo.

–¡Y lugares donde las mujeres hagan lo que diga!– Continuó Horo.

–¡En un auto deportivo!– Dijo Hao.

–¡Lleno de modelos francesas!– Completó Horo mientras a él y a Hao les salía sangre por la nariz.

–Idiotas…–Dijo Ren.

–Ustedes dos acaban de describir a un stripper o a un proxeneta.– Dijo Manta con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–¿Alguna mejor idea que vivir rodeado de chicas?– Preguntó Horo, siendo golpeado por Pilika, mientras Hana comenzaba a reírse.

_Jajaja eso sí es divertido…_

–¡Claro que no!– Gritó Pilika. –¡Para mí debe ser un verdadero caballero!– Dijo alucinándose.

–¿¡Y para qué quieres que sea caballo alero!?– Preguntó Horo levantándose esta vez recibiendo un golpe de Ren que lo envió al patio.

–¡Idiota!– Gritó mientras sus picos se elevaban.

_¿Cómo hace el tío Ren para hacer eso?_

–Tanto golpe ya lo dejó idiota.– Rió Hao.

–Baka… como decía.– Continuó Pilika. –¡Un caballero!–

–Yo apoyo eso.– Sonrió Jun mientras se levantaba. –Que sea fiel, honesto, tranquilo y…–

–¡Tendrá que ser también muy sexy!– Gritó Pilika mientras todos caían de espaldas.

–¡Tonterías!– Dijo Ren mientras se levantaba. –¡Es un shaman, debe ser un guerrero poderoso, sin piedad, lleno del fervor de la batalla, alguien que esté listo para luchar en cualquier momento, debe ser un verdadero guerrero!–

–¡Grandes palabras señorito!– Apareció la hitodama de Basón.

–¿No creen que es muy pronto para pensar en eso?– Dijo una voz detrás de todos.

–¡Yoh-san!– Dijo Tamao mientras casi se desmaya.

–Además no es que si tuviésemos control sobre eso.– Sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–¿Qué tipo de idioteces estaban diciendo de mi hijo?– Sentenció Anna mientras veía a Hao y a Horo que entraba lleno de nieve.

_¡Hey, es mi mamá Jejeje ella sí me agrada!_

–Jijiji sólo es una broma Annita.– Rió Yoh mientras Tamao le daba a su hijo.

–¡Claro que no era bro…!– Horo sintió cuando Hao le cayó encima tapándole la boca.

–¡No era verdad jajaja!– Rió nervioso mientras veía a Anna con un aura de fuego.

–Como sea…– Dijo con frialdad. –Espero que estén listos porque nos vamos, ¡Ahora!– Sentenció dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

–Uff… de la que nos salvamos…– Dijo Hao, sin embargo Zenki y Goki los lanzaron al patio.

La cena transcurrió de manera normal, si así se pudiera decir, pero ahora ya no era momento de comer, sino de dormir, un momento tranquilo donde Horo y Hao…

–¡Alemanas!– Dijo el ainu con una revista en la mano.

–¡Rusas!– Contrapuso el shaman King con otra revista.

–¡Alemanas!– Reclamó de nuevo abriendo su revista.

–¡Rusas, mírales los pechos y son más altas!– Contradijo Hao abriendo la suya.

–¡Pero las Alemanas siempre son de cabello bonito!–

–¡Las Rusas lo tienen más bonito y tienen más pechos!–

–Es hora de dormir… ¿Y ustedes pelean por qué país tiene las chicas más bonitas?– Pensó Manta en su habitación, mientras leía un libro sobre algo muy importante, "Métodos rápidos para tener más altura"

–¿¡Quieren callarse!? – Se escuchó la voz de Ren. –¡Aquí hay gente que trata de dormir!–

–¡Ren ¿Cuál es mejor, Alemanas o Rusas?! – Gritó Horo.

–¡N-no me preguntes eso baka!– Y se escuchó que abrieron su habitación de golpe.

–¡Te sonrojaste tenedor con patas!– Se escuchó a Hao.

–¡Ya basta, ambos están muertos!–

–¡Ah ya cállense y váyanse a dormir!– Gritó la voz de Pilika.

–¡Pilika, ¿Alemanas o Rusas?!– Gritaron Horo y Hao.

–¡Soy mujer, bakas!–

–¡Pues cara de vaca si tienes jajaja!–

–¡Ahhh Hao ven aquí AHORA!–

–¡Ahhh!–

–No pueden estar callados, simplemente es imposible.– Suspiró Anna.

–Jijiji ya sabes Annita, pelean porque se quieren.– Sonrió a su hijo mientras lo cambiaba.

_¿Y eso es quererse?_

–Hm, será mejor que estén tranquilos mañana.– Respondió viendo por la ventana, comenzaba a nevar.

–¡Sí, nuestra foto familiar!– Dijo Yoh con entusiasmo.

_Hmm… vamos a ver… ¿Qué te parece algo de pipi en la cara? Jajaja…_

–¡Será muy bueno, nuestra prim…!_– _Yoh cerró la boca al sentir algo… húmedo, en el rostro, en forma de un chorrito que llegó con potencia desde su frente y recorrió toda su cara.

–¿Yoh?– Anna se volteó al sentir levemente el olor.

–¡Ahh… Hana te hiciste pis en mi cara!– Gritó mientras tenía cerrados los ojos escuchando como su hijo se reía de él.

–Ah… no envíes a un hombre a hacer el trabajo de una mujer.– Dijo Anna mientras veía a Yoh sacudir su cabeza como un perro para estilar aquello "húmedo" que ahora tenía en el rostro, mientras Hana se carcajeaba de la risa.

_¡Jajaja qué divertido, otra vez, otra vez jajaja!_

–Oye Annita creo que iré a darme un baño…– Dijo Yoh mientras se secaba con una toalla húmeda.

–Te acompañaré.– Dijo Anna dándose la vuelta, sin mostrar aquella leve sonrisa en su rostro.

–Ohh… jijiji eso suena bien Annita…– Se sonrojó mientras sonreía de manera pícara.

_Hmm… mamá y papá son raros, hablan de cosas raras y hacen caras raras…_

–Y esta vez no habrá revistas playboy de Hao.– Dijo Anna con una venita en la sien.

–Me aseguraré de eso…– Sonrió Yoh mientras tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos luego de terminar de cambiarlo, y de él mismo secarse la cara.

–¿Habrá otra cosa?– Preguntó aún de espaldas.

–JIjiji podemos jugar a que tú eres la sirenita y yo soy un tiburón.– Sonrió mientras Anna reía levemente por el comentario de su esposo, como sólo lo hacía con ellos dos.

–¿Y qué hacen los tiburones?– Le preguntó Anna mientras le sonreía.

_Obvio, nadar ¿Qué más harán?_

–Perseguir a su presa… y desgarrarla con sus colmillos… grrrraarrr…– Respondió Yoh mientras mordía al aire.

_A veces no entiendo de lo que dicen… _

–¿Qué dices Annita, quieres ser la sirena y yo el tiburón?– Preguntó Yoh con una sonrisa.

–Digo que por supuesto que sí.– Respondió mientras se acercaban y se daban un beso.

_¡Eh oye, no te le acerques tanto a mamá!_

–¡Bien Hana, hora de dormir!– Dijo Yoh lo recostaba en medio del futón donde dormía junto a ellos.

_¡Eh, que no me quiero dormir!_

–Vaya creí que estabas cansado.– Dijo Yoh mientras Hana no se soltaba de su cabello.

_¡Para nada!_

–Anna, Hana no me suelta…– Dijo Yoh mientras sentía el dolor que le jalaran el cabello.

–Te dije que dejártelo crecer no era buena idea.– Respondió mientras los veía con una leve sonrisa.

–Vamos suelta… mami y papi deben ir a hacer cosas…– Dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hijo.

_¡Hmmm te dije que no, me estás forzando!_

–¡BUUAAAAAAAAA!– Comenzó a llorar mientras pataleaba hacia todas partes mientras Yoh casi se quedaba sordo.

–¡Ahhh…!– Gritó mientras sentía sus oídos retumbar.

–¡Yoh ¿Qué hiciste idiota?!– Regañó Anna cargando a su hijo que no paraba de llorar.

–¡No hice nada!– Reclamó en el suelo con los oídos aun retumbando.

–¡BUAAAAAAAAA!– Siguió llorando mientras se aferraba del pecho de su madre, quién lo mecía de un lado a otro.

–Levántate Yoh.– Dijo Anna mientras el guerrero de tierra se ponía en pie.

–¡Amidamaru!– Llamó.

–¡Amo Yoh ¿Qué sucede?!– Preguntó el espíritu apareciendo.

–Necesito que veas si no hay nadie en las termas…– Dijo finalmente en pie.

–No hay nadie amo, Horo Horo y Hao están siendo golpeados por Pilika y Ren, y los demás han salido a detenerlos.– Respondió con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–Bueno gracias… ¿Te quedas aquí?– Preguntó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

–Como ordene amo.– Sonrió.

–Espíritu de Tierra, por favor descansa donde te sea más placentero.– Dijo Yoh mientras la hitodama se desvanecía.

–Zenki, Goki, descansen.– Ordenó Anna mientras ambas hitodamas asentían.

–Creo que te llevaremos con nosotros Hana jijiji.– Rió Yoh mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

_¿A dónde? Si no me gusta te pateo._

–Abre la puerta Yoh.– Dijo Anna mientras Yoh obedecía.

–¡Horo eres un idiota!– Dijo Pilika mientras Horo estaba en el suelo.

–Pero las…–

–¡Nada de Alemanas ni Rusas!– Dijo Manta mientras suspiraba.

–Eso también va para ti Hao.– Sentenció Ren cruzado de brazos mientras Hao se encontraba de cabeza en un bote de basura.

–Soy… ¡La basura más sexy del universo!– Gritó mientras todos caían de espaldas y a Ren se le elevaban los picos en su cabeza.

El agua estaba perfecta, se metieron con cuidado, primero él para ayudarla a ella a entrar, de esa manera Yoh tomó a Hana en sus brazos y lo acercó al agua lentamente.

–Siente el agua hijo…– Dijo Yoh mientras lo introducía.

_Wooow…. Oye esto se siente bien… creo que me gusta y no te patearé…_

–¿Te gusta?– Preguntó Anna al ver a su pequeño sonreír al contacto con el agua.

_Sí y mucho…_

–Esto es mejor que lo que íbamos a hacer.– Dijo Yoh abrazando a su hijo mientras Anna acariciaba su cabeza.

–Por supuesto que sí.– Sonrió como rara vez lo hacía.

_Esto me está… dando sueño…_

–Los chicos estaban hablando sobre Hana cuando crezca.– Dijo Yoh mientras él y Anna le daban mimos a su pequeño.

–Hm, si hablas de lo del stripper olvídalo.– Bufó mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo.

_Hmm… qué bien se siente, no se detengan, me encanta ser el centro de atención._

–Jijiji no creo que sea eso.– Rió Yoh.

–Si pasa mucho tiempo con Hao o Horo sí, así que hay que tener cuidado.– Respondió Anna.

_Ahhh… mamá y papá hablan de cosas raras… pero… son geniales así…_

–Bueno, pues por mí puede ser lo que sea que no implique ser eso.– Dijo Anna al momento de besar la mejilla de su hijo que comenzaba a bostezar, acomodándose en los brazos y el pecho de Yoh.

–Jijiji ¿Y si lo es?– Bromeó.

–Pues será tu culpa.– Respondió a secas.

–Jijiji pero no me pegues muy duro Annita jijiji.– Rió al momento de besar la cabeza de su pequeño. –¿Qué te gustaría ser cuando crezcas Hana?– Le preguntó en tono bajo al oído mientras su él volvía a bostezar.

_No sé… y no me importa…_

–Siempre y cuando seas feliz, estaremos ahí para ti.– Dijo Anna con un tono pocas veces mostrado, dulzura.

–Siempre tendrás nuestros brazos Hana… siempre…– Dijo Yoh mientras él y Anna comenzaban a tararearle una canción. –Te amamos hijo.–

_Eso ya lo sé… y… ahh…. Yo también…_

–Creo que es hora de dormir, dámelo.– Dijo Anna mientras Yoh le entregaba a su hijo en sus brazos con sumo cuidado.

–Ten la toalla.– Respondió ayudando a su esposa a envolver a su bebé para que no despertara, y así, Anna salió del agua con Hana.

–Ah… qué bello es tener una familia… ellos lo son todo para mí…– Sonrió mientras suspiraba gustoso.

Al rato, Yoh había escuchado a Anna entrar al agua, donde se acercaron al centro, y esta vez sí, lo pasarían como habían deseado hacerlo desde hace tiempo…

–Jijiji…– Rió Yoh mientras ambos se acercaban, se tomaron de las manos por debajo del agua, mientras se atraían para finalmente darse una lujosa velada, hasta que…

–¡AHHHH!– Horo y Hao cayeron de la nada mientras los separaban de repente y los dejaban todos mojados estilando agua del cabello que les cubría el rostro por completo.

–Uops… momento inadecuado para caer…– Dijo Horo mientras se levantaba de encima de Yoh.

–¡Ho-ho-ho…!– Decía Hao con temor.

–¡Santa ¿Dónde?!– Preguntó buscando con la mirada.

–¡Horo!– Gritó mientras le volteaba el rostro, mostrando a una MUY ENFADADA Anna que estaba preparada para hacer de esa noche, una en la que Horo y Hao posiblemente no olvidarían jamás…

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Gays, pervertidos y cosas sobre bubis

**Hola hola hola! Shamanes! Un gusto verles de nuevo! No los entretendré con mis babosadas XD e iremos directo con los reviews, por cierto… Gracias a los que dejan reviews! Dan fav, follow o sólo lean! Bueno no los entretengo, vamos con sus reviews! :D**

**Eevee24: Gracias! Bueno Hao y Horo se llevan bien sólo porque son igual de pervertidos XD Y con los ejemplos que tiene Hana, lo más seguro es que se vuelva un stripper XD**

**M-Awesome: Gracias! Que en paz descansen u.u Bueno pues tanto Hao como Horo tendrán un destino terrible XD**

**ichijoji-kun: Gracias! Trato de mezclar las escenas eh… tiernas? Con la comedia en perfecta armonía? Lo logro? Bueno al parecer para ti sí, gracias! ^^ Y no te preocupes, en cualquier momento puede aparecer la doncella :3**

**Princess Haruka: Gracias! :D Omaiga! Que Hao y tú qué?! Será mejor que no te oiga Asanoha XD**

**Edy Asakura: Gracias! Y no te preocupes, me tardo más escribiendo que ustedes en leer XD inspiración! *0* Parece que a todos les gustó la parte de orinar a Yoh XD Jajaja no se preocupen, Hao y Horo sobrevivirán, por ahora… XD**

**Mary: Gracias! Y bueno creo que si Hana sigue los pasos de Horo y Hao… habrán problemas XD y con Yoh y Anna mejor deberían ir a un hotel, para que los interrumpan igual XD**

**Namaha Ibuki: XD pues ni modo XD Qué bueno que te agraden! Hana al parecer es uno de los personajes favoritos de este fic XD Y sí creo que está más que presente, ojalá Yoh no se de cuenta XD**

**nel: Jajaja gracias! que bueno que te guste el fic ^^**

**Ok shamanes, eso fue todo por ahora! Espero leerlos pronto! Ahora vamos con el fic! **

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>Yoh caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, estaba decidido a relajarse totalmente ese día, sin preocupación alguna, y es que como es propio del invierno, aquél frío se sentía muy agradable dentro, bajó a la sala, lugar donde estaba la televisión, de milagro no había nadie, la razón, eran las 7:00 a.m y decidió que se levantaría temprano, de milagro, para relajarse un rato, fuera de todo el ruido que hacían sus amigos, fuera de su rol como esposo y padre, ahora sólo era Yoh Asakura, se sentó en el cómodo sofá, y prendió la tv plasma que Manta había sido obligado a comprar, ahí estaba Bob, cantando, disfrutó aquella paz y tranquilidad con la compañía de la calefacción, que pagaba Manta, tomó una de las naranjas del canasto que había en la mesa para café en medio de la habitación, suspiró con tranquilidad y le quitó la cáscara, disfrutando de ver a Bob, con una naranja, solo, tomó uno de los gajos llenos de aquél dulce natural, estuvo a punto de metérselo a la boca…<p>

–¡Ah cállate, las mujeres se mueren por mí!–

–¡En ti no se fijaría ni una anciana ciega!–

–¡Pues por eso, PORQUE ESTÁ CIEGA!–

Soltó el gajo y puso la naranja sobre la mesa, en cuanto vio a su hermano gemelo con la cabeza vendada, un brazo fracturado, y el pie roto mientras se sostenía en una muleta y a Ren frente a él.

–¡Oye Yoh, ¿Quién es más guapo?!– Preguntó Hao mientras él y Ren lo veían.

–¡No estamos discutiendo eso!– Reclamó Ren sonrojado.

–Eh… jijiji creo que no soy el indicado para contestar eso.– Rió con ojos gentiles.

–¡Anda, a una de las chicas!– Dijo Hao.

–Buenos días.– Saludó Jun terminando de acomodar su peinado.

–¡Jun!– Gritó Hao mientras iban tras ella, que tomaba rumbo a la cocina.

–Bueno, en lo que estaba…– Dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba la naranja de nuevo.

–Hola Yoh.– Aparecieron Pilika y Tamao.

–Buenos días Pilika, Tamao.– Sonrió mientras ellas pasaban a la cocina también.

–Bueno, mi naranja y Bob.– Sonrió a punto de morder el gajo, pero se lo arrebataron, y la naranja también.

–¡Qué onda Yoh!– Saludó Horo mientras tomaba el control del tv, tenía el ojo derecho morado y algunos espacios de su dentadura, sin dientes, posiblemente por la golpiza que le dio Anna el día anterior. –Espero no interrumpa la programación.– Dijo mientras ponía un canal con chicas en bikini.

–N-no, no hay problema Horo.– Hizo una sonrisa torcida mientras oía la música del programa de chicas en bikini. –¿Aún duele la golpiza de Annita?– Preguntó.

–¡No me lo recuerdes, creo que ya no me casaré jamás y nunca tendré Horitos!– Se quedó llorando.

–¿¡No hay doritos!?– Se escuchó a lo lejos.

–Ah…– Suspiró resignado con una sonrisa.

–Hola Yoh, qué sorpresa, te levantaste temprano.– Dijo Manta mientras iba a su lado.

–Sí, quería un tiempo a solas.– Sonrió.

–Eso es fabuloso, espero no molestarte pero debo estudiar una teoría que me interesó desde ayer.– Dijo mientras colocaba varios papeles y libros sobre la mesa, que ocupaban casi todo el espacio.

–Jijiji está bien, iré al patio.– Dijo mientras se acercaba a un sujetador de abrigos y tomaba el suyo.

Suspiró, y luego sonrió, la verdad, era muy paciente, claro era obvio que sentado en el pórtico viendo caer la nieve le traía mucha paz, pero el leve ruido de los autos y de la ciudad era presente en todo Funbari, bueno al menos podía relajarse con el gran patio lleno de nieve pura y blanca, ya había sido interrumpido muchas veces, así que pensó en ir con su familia, pero sonrió complacido al sentir que le jalaban el cabello.

–Jijiji hoy es día de despertarse temprano.– Rió.

–Se despertó, posiblemente porque no estabas, lo más probable es que te extrañó.– Respondió una voz detrás suya.

_Mentira, me dio frío y ya._

–Buenos días Anna, hola Hana ¿Cómo dormiste hijo?– Le preguntó a su hijo tomándolo entre sus brazos.

_Por supuesto._

–Yoh estaba pensando que tú y yo necesitamos tiempo a solas.– Dijo Anna mientras se sentaba a su lado.

–Jijiji estoy de acuerdo contigo Annita.– Respondió Yoh mientras ambos le daban mimos a su hijo.

–Parece que a Hana le gusta mucho la nieve.– Sonrió levemente al ver a su hijo observando con curiosidad los copos que caían lentamente entre los montones de nieve que cubrían el suelo.

_¿Qué es eso? _

–Mira Hana, es nieve, ¿Te gusta?– Preguntó Yoh mientras un copo caía en uno de sus dedos, y lo acercó a su hijo.

_Bueno, sí, un poco, es bonita._

–Te quiere más a ti.– Rió Yoh mientras veía a su hijo jugar con el poco de nieve que él tenía entre sus manos.

–Es obvio Yoh, soy su madre.– Respondió a secas mientras observaba el paisaje.

–Bueno yo soy su padre y parece que me odia jijiji…– Rió de nuevo.

_Bueno no es que te odie, de hecho creo que hasta he aprendido a soportarte._

–Oigan chicos la chica con unas grandes bubis del clima dijo que hoy iba a haber ventisca.– Dijo Horo mientras llegaba a interrumpir la escena.

–¿Qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa?– Cuestionó Anna fríamente.

–¡No, me gustan las bubis!– Respondió muy sonriente.

–¡A mí también!– Se escuchó a Hao.

–Será mejor que dejes de pensar en esas cosas pervertido, a mi hijo no le enseñarás eso.– Amenazó Anna.

–¡Oh vamos, pero si las bubis son lo más…!– Se quedó callado viendo a Anna.

–¿Qué te ocurre?– Preguntó con indiferencia.

–Tener un hijo trae sus ventajas, sobre tus bubis…– Respondió.

–¡Hoy hará mucho frío!– Dijo Manta.

–No me digas que hay frío en invierno.– Habló Ren con sarcasmo.

–¡AAAHHHHH!– Un proyectil de punta azul pasó volando hasta salir por una ventana del otro lado de la casa y caer directo contra el muro de la otra, dejando un trasero colgando.

–¿¡Qué fue eso!?– Preguntó Manta.

–Jijiji creo que esa te la buscaste Horo.– Rió Yoh entrando por el agujero en la pared que había hecho Horo con su cabeza.

–¡Ven aquí, AHORA Horokeu Usui!– Dijo Anna yendo tras él.

–¡Anda la osa…!– A Hao le cayó un calcetín en la boca.

–¡Tú tampoco digas nada, ahora vuelvo!– Dijo mientras se iba junto a Zenki y Goki.

–¡No hagas eso Anna!– Dijo Pilika. –¡Sería crueldad contra los animales!– Todos comenzaron a reír.

_Hizo enojar a mamá… pobre, está muerto._

–Jijiji debo detener a Annita, ¿Pueden cuidar de Hana un segundo?– Preguntó Yoh dándole su hijo a Hao y luego yéndose por el agujero.

–Claro, confía en nosotros.– Sonrió Manta. –Vamos a ver Hana… ¿Eh?–

–¡Y estas son las alemanas, son altísimas y sus bubis son bonitas, y estas son las italianas, son seeexys y sus bubis también, y estas son las norteamericanas, ellas son rubias y con unas bubis!– Decía Hao mientras le mostraba a su sobrino una revista.

–¡DEJA ESA REVISTA PLAYBOY HAO!– Gritaron Jun y Pilika quitándole la revista, y a su sobrino.

–¡Pobre Hana!– Decía Jun mientras lo abrazaba.

_Oye hueles rico…_

–¡Se convertirá en un pervertido por tu culpa!– Dijo Pilika.

–¡Pues contigo sería gay!– Reclamó levantándose.

–¡Pervertido!–

–¡Gay!–

–¡Pervertido!–

–¡Gay!–

–¡Pervertido!–

–¡Gay!–

–¿¡Quieren dejar de hablar de gays pervertidos!?– Gritó Manta.

–Pero…– Dijo Hao con un puchero.

–¡Tú no serías adorable ni para un ciego!– Le dijo Ren levantándose.

–¡No sería adorable porque soy sexy!– Gritó de regreso mientras se quitaba la parte superior de la yukata.

–¡Joven Hao no haga eso!– Dijo Tamao a punto de desmayarse.

–¿¡Por qué, te gusto!?– Preguntó modelándole a Tamao.

–¡Joven Hao no sea pervertido!– Reclamó cubriéndose el rostro.

–Vamos Hao, traumatizarás a Tamao con tu horrible cara jajaja.– Rió Manta.

–A ver Hana, ¿Verdad que no serás un pervertido?– Preguntó Jun mientras le sonreía.

_No sé qué es eso._

–Ni un gay tampoco.– Divagó Pilika.

_Tampoco sé qué es eso._

–A ver… serás muy guapo cuando crezcas ¿Sabías?– Le dijo Jun mientras lo sentaba entre sus piernas.

–Ojalá no te parezcas a tu tío, es un depravado.– Dijo Pilika con una venita marcada en la sien.

_¿Por qué me dicen cosas que no entiendo? ¿Y dónde están mamá y papá?_

–¿Buscas a tus papás?– Le preguntó Pilika mientras veía al bebé buscar con la mirada a su madre.

_¿Y a quién más?_

–Ya no tardan en volver.– Sonrió Jun.

_¿En cuánto? A ver dime o me enojo…_

–Apenas tienes tres meses, oye Jun ¿Cuándo aprenderá a hablar?– Preguntó Pilika al ver al pequeño metiéndose la mano a la boca.

–Hmm…– Se quedó pensando.

_A que sí cabe…. Yo sé que sí… _

–Creo que a los siete meses.– Respondió al verlo metiéndose ambas a la boca.

_No cabe una, tal vez si intento con las dos…_

–Oigan tengo sed.– Dijo Hao mientras se levantaba. –Ya sé… me tomaré la leche de Ren…– Susurró.

_¡Oye tío Hao, llévame contigo!_

–¿Qué ocurre, Hana?– Preguntó Jun al verlo estirar sus manitas hacia Hao.

–¿Quieres venir conmigo?– Cuestionó Hao tomándolo entre sus brazos.

–¿Cómo es que le gusta estar contigo?– Preguntó Pilika.

–¡Já!– Rió confiado. –¡Es el encanto Hao!–

Hao entró a la cocina, y abrió la puerta del refrigerador, donde había bastante comida debido a la cantidad de personas que ahí vivían, lo malo, es que se topó con dos botellas de leche.

–Hmm… ¿Cuál será de Ren?– Cuestionó, sin embargo fijó su atención en otra cosa. –Mejor me tomo la tuya.– Sonrió a su sobrino que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, Hao mientras tomaba un biberón que había cerca.

–¿Qué haces Hao?– Preguntó Manta viendo a Hao.

–Bebiendo leche ¿Qué no ves?– Respondió con una sonrisa. –Pero sabe raro…–

_Tú te lo buscaste…_

–Es leche materna imbécil.– Dijo Anna en la puerta junto con Yoh que llevaba a un Horo machacado, Hao inmediatamente escupió la leche.

–¡Ahhh ¿Leche materna?!– Gritó conmocionado con la leche escurriéndole de la boca. –¡No me dijiste nada!– Le dijo a su sobrino mientras este se reía.

_No me lo preguntaste jajaja…_

–Jijiji vaya Nii-chan, ahora sí que te pasaste.– Rió Yoh mientras todos también se reían de Hao.

–Blahj… me gustan las bubis… no lo que sale de ellas…– Dijo mientras sacaba la lengua.

_Jajaja te lo mereces por querer meterte conmigo._

–Dame a mi hijo.– Ordenó Anna a Hao, que se lo dio de inmediato.

_¡Al fin, mamá ¿Dónde estabas?!_

–Al menos era tu leche.– Hao guiñó un ojo, mala idea, Zenki lo mandó a volar.

Ahora Hao y Horo estaban muy ocupados con tratar de no llorar mientras eran curados por Jun, Tamao y Pilika, mientras, Yoh y Anna le habían encargado a Ren que cuidara de Hana un rato.

–Jijiji al fin estamos solos…– Dijo Yoh mientras ambos se acercaban lentamente.

–¿Qué harás Yoh?– Cuestionó Anna de espaldas mientras Yoh se acercaba a ella, y respiraba en su cuello.

–¿Lista para entrar en calor?– Preguntó mientras retiraba su yukata.

–Yoh la última vez que hicimos esto quedé embarazada de Hana…– Dijo ella mientras él posaba sus manos en su cintura.

–Y me hiciste el hombre más feliz dentro y fuera de la tierra…– Respondió al momento de besar su cuello. –Además ahora no será en una habitación, sino en las termas…–

–Yoh…– Dijo Anna sintiendo como su esposo pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

–Te amo.– Susurró en su oído, y se sumergieron juntos, a punto de sellarse en un beso cuando…

–¡YOH, ANNA!– Ren entró corriendo con Hana en sus brazos. –¿¡CÓMO SE CALLA!?–

–¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!–

–¿¡POR QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?– Gritaron ambos desesperados, definitivamente, debían esperar más tiempo para volver a estar a solas…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Primeras palabras y sueños fumados

**Hola shamanes! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Parece que la inspiración me atacó pues ahora sí actualicé rápido XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noticias shamanes, si quieren o no, podemos volver a la dinámica de las preguntas a nuestros shamanes ^^ pero eso lo deciden ustedes, no yo jajaja así que ¿Qué opinan?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos con los reviews! Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! Dan fav, follow o sólo lean, gracias en serio!<strong>

**Eevee24: Gracias! Esperemos que Yoh y Anna puedan estar a solas porque si no matarán a alguien XD Y seguro que Hana tolera un poco más a Hao que a Yoh XD**

**Namaha Ibuki: Gracias! Horo es una buena influencia XD y no hablemos de Hao XD Bueno espero que te guste y que no haya tardado tanto Jejeje **

**M-Awesome: Gracias! Bueno Ren necesita aprender para cuando llegue Men XD aunque para eso falta un cacho XD Y gracias, trato de hacer que Hana haga de las suyas cada que puede XD**

**Princess Haruka: Gracias! Bueno tal vez con esas amenazas Horo y Hao TAL VEZ aprendan la lección, lo cual no es muy probable XD**

**nel: Gracias! Contestando a tu pregunta, sí, hay más parejas, Ren y Jeanne, lo más probable Horo y Tamao y tal vez algunas más pero por ahora sólo estarán Yoh y Anna, al menos hasta que llegue Jeanne :3**

**Ok shamanes! Eso fue todo… los dejo con el fic!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Yoh estaba concentrado, tenía que lograr que lo dijera, sólo una vez, y eso lo haría el hombre más feliz en el mundo, estaba sentado en su silla viéndolo con curiosidad, pero Yoh se preparó…<p>

–A ver Hana…– Comenzó. –Tienes cinco meses…–

_¿Y eso qué… por qué me miras raro?_

–Di "papá" A ver dilo conmigo, PA-PÁ.– Decía mientras Hana sólo lo veía.

_Hmm… bueno, lo intentaré._

–Uhm… ad… adá…– Balbuceó mientras Yoh parecía concentrado.

–No, papá, PA-PÁ.– Dijo de nuevo mientras veía a su hijo con una sonrisa.

_¿¡Otra vez!? ¡Pero si ya lo intenté una vez!_

–¡Agá!– Balbuceó mientras Yoh bajaba la cabeza.

–¡Bien hijo, otra vez!– Animó.

_Arsh… eres muy exigente ¿Sabes?_

–Di papá, vamos, PA-PÁ.– Repitió con una sonrisa.

–Oye "papá" ¿Qué rayos haces?– Entró Manta a la cocina.

–Intento hacer que Hana me diga papá jijiji.– Rió Yoh mientras Hana trataba de alcanzar su cabello.

_¡Oye déjame jalarte el cabello!_

–¿Y aún no?– Cuestionó Manta mientras sacaba del refrigerador un zumo.

–No… mi Hanita no quiere decir "papá"– Respondió Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos.

–No esperes que lo diga a la primera.– Rió Manta.

_Pero tampoco creas que estaremos aquí todo el día…_

–Bueno, eso sí.– Sonrió. –A ver Hana, di papá, sé que puedes, eres un niño muy inteligente.– Dijo Yoh mientras lo cargaba y se iba a la sala donde estaban todos.

–¿Intenta hacerlo hablar?– Preguntó Pilika con emoción.

–Sí.– Respondió Manta.

–A ver Hana.– Dijo Yoh mientras lo sentaba en la mesa del centro. –Di PA-PÁ.–

_Bueno si insistes… hmm… ya sé…_

–¡Caca!– Gritó mientras sonreía, Yoh y los demás se fueron de espaldas.

–Ni por casualidad…– Musitó en el suelo.

–¡A ver Hana, si no quieres decir papá, di Horo!– Dijo Horo mientras se acercaba a Hana.

_Hoy todo el mundo quiere algo de mí, al menos soy el centro de atención._

–…– Hana no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó viendo y luego… le dio una patada. –¡Jijiji!– Comenzó a reírse.

–¡Ah mi cara pequeño monstruo eso dolió!– Dijo sosteniéndose el mentón.

–Bueno te lo mereces por tratar de hacerlo decir tonterías.– Rió Pilika junto con los demás.

–¡Todos son muy malos conmigo!– Lloriqueó.

–Te lo mereces por baka.– Apareció Damuko a su lado.

–¡Noooo Damuko no digas eso!– Lloriqueó de nuevo.

–Yoh, ven conmigo.– Apareció Anna en la puerta.

_¡Hey, es mi mamá!_

–Sí Anna.– Respondió con una sonrisa. –Horo, Manta, Pilika ¿Pueden cuidar de Hana?– Preguntó.

_¡Siempre me dejas con alguien, pues te diré algo, no te comparto a mamá!_

–Ustedes dos salen mucho, será mejor que nos pague el monstruo de tu esposa.– Reclamó Horo.

_Oh oh… tío Horo dijo algo que no de debía._

–¿¡Qué dijiste!?– Gritó Anna desde la puerta.

–¡Que te quiero mucho y eres la mejor persona que haya conocido en mi vida!– Respondió sudando frío.

_Tío Horo me da risa jajaja…_

–Será mejor que te calles si no quieres morir.– Amenazó.

–Te lo mereces hermano.– Dijo Pilika mientras veía a Horo en una esquina llorando.

–Además sólo será por unos minutos, Anna y yo hablaremos de algo importante y serio.– Respondió Yoh mientras le entregaba a Hana a Pilika.

_¿Por qué con esta loca…?_

–¿Conoces esas palabras?– Preguntó Ren entrando.

–Jijiji puedo ser muy serio.– Rió.

–¿Otro chiste igual de bueno?– Dijo Manta con sarcasmo.

–Jijiji bien, volveremos pronto.– Dijo Yoh mientras se iba con Anna.

–Qué padres tan irresponsables.– Se quejó Ren.

–¿Y tú sí serías buen padre?– Preguntó Jun llegando junto con Tamao. –Te recuerdo que ayer hiciste llorar a Hana en menos de tres minutos.– Todos rieron mientras Ren volteaba el rostro.

_Si este tipo da miedo…_

–No me hables de bebés, no sé nada de esas cosas.– Respondió sonrojado.

–Ojalá Hana fuera mi hijo, sería sexy cuando crezca.– Dijo Hao con orgullo.

_No gracias, entre tú y papá, prefiero a papá._

–Pero si Yoh y tú son gemelos…– Dijo Manta con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–Y eres su tío.– Dijo Jun.

–¿No me digas que aún te gusta Anna?– Pilika lo vio con una cara pícara.

_Mi mamá es genial, lo sé._

–Hmp, mi sexosidad es mayor que la de Yoh.– Respondió cruzándose de brazos y yéndose.

–¿No hay día en el que no menciones tal estupidez?– Preguntó Ren de mala gana.

–¡Pero es la estupidez más verdadera que exista!–

Yoh conducía, lentamente por Funbari, tanto él como Anna debían hablar de algo "importante".

–La foto familiar debe quedar perfecta.– Dijo Anna mientras veía las calles cubiertas de nieve.

–No te preocupes Annita, todo estará bien.– Respondió Yoh con una sonrisa mientras estacionaba el auto frente a una cafetería.

–Yoh debemos hablar de otra cosa.– Le dijo Anna mientras ambos se sentaban en una mesa.

–Hola y bienvenidos ¿Qué desean ordenar?– Preguntó el mesero.

Si bien Yoh podía ser un idiota según Anna, platicar este tema con él era muy importante tanto para ella como para él, así que ahora que bebían sus cafés, decidió preguntarle.

–Yoh, ¿Quieres tener más hijos?– Preguntó finalmente, Yoh comenzó a ahogarse.

–¿C-cómo?– Preguntó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

–Hablo del futuro Yoh, ¿Quieres tener más hijos?– Preguntó nuevamente bebiendo un sorbo de café.

–Bueno… la verdad, no sé jijijiji…– Comenzó a reír mientras Anna lo veía un poco sorprendida.

–¿¡No me digas que nunca lo pensaste!?– Dijo exasperada.

–Bueno, recuerda que Hana fue nuestro "pequeño regalito sorpresa"– Sonrió. –Que el tiempo lo diga.– Rió levemente.

–Eres un idiota…– Dijo Anna mientras suspiraba.

–Me gustaría, sí, pero tal vez cuando Hana fuese adolescente.– Respondió tranquilamente. –Así si es una niña será sobreprotector con ella jijiji.– Rió de nuevo.

–Hm, ojalá Hana se parezca a ti.– Sonrió levemente.

–No lo creo.– Yoh negó con la cabeza. –Es idéntico a ti, tus ojos, tu cabello, la mayoría de tus facciones, y creo que también tu carácter.– Sonrió.

–Bueno, para mí es mejor si se parece a ambos.– Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

–¿Y si se parece a Hao?– Preguntó Yoh.

Tanto Yoh como Anna trataron de hacerse una imagen mental, sin duda alguna lo primero que se les vino a la mente fue: Un stripper mujeriego que alardea de sí mismo como el hombre más sensual sobre la tierra y fuera de ella.

–No lo creo.– Dijo Anna.

–Jijiji vamos Annita, si así fuera no quedaría de otra.– Sonrió.

La noche cayó, y todos dormían profundamente, excepto Yoh, que se había quedado dormido contemplando las estrellas en el patio…

Sueño de Yoh:

Estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico (Yoh nunca lee el periódico) Cuando de repente se abre la puerta principal, de la cual entra una hermosa chica, con poca ropa.

–¡Hola señor Asakura!– Saludó mientras subía las escalera.

–Hola Ami.– Saludó, de repente entró otra igual de bonita y sin ropa.

–¡Hola señor!– Saludó.

–Hola Asuka.– Respondió, y entró otra.

–¡Señor Asakura!– Saludó la chica.

–Hola Kotome.– Dijo alzando la mano.

–¡Qué onda señor!– Saludó otra.

–Hola Minako.– Saludó aun leyendo el periódico.

–¡Con permiso señor Asakura!– Dijo otra.

–Claro, Nanako.– Hizo una sonrisa torcida.

De repente escuchó que un auto se estacionaba chocándose con todo en su camino, venía repleto de chicas y lo peor, era un Chevrolet Camaro Convertible 2015, el cual traía como a cinco chicas más, y al conductor que salió seguido de ellas.

–¡Eh viejo, estrellé el auto de nuevo, en el garaje, ay lo compones!– Dijo esa persona que venía rodeada de todas las chicas que traían champaña en las manos.

–¿Otra vez, cómo te fue en el trabajo?– Preguntó.

–¡A un stripper siempre le va bien viejo, ahora no molestes, habrá fiesta candente con tangas y bubis en las aguas termales jajaja!–

–¡Siii!– Gritaron todas las chicas. –¡Hana-san es el mejor!–

Fin del sueño de Yoh.

–¡AAAAHHHH!– Despertó de la nada gritando.

–¡Amo Yoh!– Apareció Amidamaru.

–¡Amidamaru!– Dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

–Amo Yoh ¿Qué le pasó?– Preguntó preocupado el espíritu.

–Sólo te diré algo viejo amigo… Hana no pasará mucho tiempo con Hao ni con Horo.– Completó cayendo de espaldas, definitivamente, esa era una buena decisión.

Subió a su habitación, ahí se encontraba su esposa cargando a su hijo, que se estaba quedando dormido profundamente, Yoh se acercó en silencio, mientras Anna sonrió levemente al voltearlo a ver, Yoh se acercó a Hana, que entrecerraba los ojos, y acarició su cabeza.

–Tu mamá y yo queremos que seas feliz.– Sonrió Yoh, y su pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Hola papá…_

–No importa cómo seas Hana, igual te seguiremos amando.– Dijo Anna.

–¡Ven aquí canalla!– Se escuchó a Ren.

–¡Vamos tenedor con patas admítelo, eso era una revista playboy!– Se escuchó a Horo.

–Puede que tus tíos estén locos…– Dijo Yoh.

_Demasiado, la verdad._

–Pero no queremos que estés solo, jamás.– Completó Anna mientras ella y Yoh acurrucaban a su hijo en el futón.

–Te amamos.– Finalizaron, mientras se acostaban en el futón, cuidando de su pequeño… mientras Horo era masacrado nuevamente por Ren.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Televisores y pelotas

**Hala shamanes! Hoy pasaremos directo con los reviews, no quiero entretenerlos mucho! Oh y por cierto ya tenemos cover (temporal) :3**

**Gracias por leer, por dejar reviews siempre, por dar fav y follow, es muy gratificante el recibir eso! Bueno, vamos con los reviews!**

**Namaha Ibuki: Gracias! Yo sé que Hana no puede terminar así, pero con Hao y Horo… XD Y me alegra que te haya gustado, pues trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible!**

**Eevee24: Gracias! y sí creo que Hana será un muchacho interesantemente pervertido si se deja influenciar mucho por sus tíos XD**

**Mary: Gracias! Jajaja un idiota pervertido! XD eso sería lo último que necesita la Familia Asakura XD a lo mejor Hana es más inteligente que Yoh, y por mucho!**

**Princess Haruka: Gracias! Ok… pobre Hao no sabemos lo que le espera y de Horo no hay problema, que de él se encarga Pilika XD Y claro, toda la familia está loca! **

**ichijoji-kun: Gracias! Jajaja a lo mejor Hana le dice a Yoh "papá" antes de lo esperado pero quién sabe, tal vez se le pegue lo de Horo y Hao y lo primero que diga sea "pechos" Lo pervertido ya lo trae en la sangre (¿?) XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora hay unas preguntas que me enviaron por MP para nuestro shamanes, recuerden que si quieren preguntar lo que sea, sólo háganlo! XD Por cierto, ahora aparecerán como anónimas pues no pondré quién pregunta<strong>

**Para Hao:**

_**- llevo desde hace unos capítulos queriendo preguntar... ¿Qué opinas de las españolas? ;n; me duele el corazón que te interesen las rusas...**_

**Hao: Las españolas? Eres española? Porque si es así las españolas son seeexys… y las americanas, y las alemanas, y las rusas…**

**Manta: Si le pusiera falda a una escoba apuesto a que también sería sexy para ti -_-**

**Hao: Siiii! ^^ Pero ponle sostén que así será más sexy!**

_**- Sé que ya te lo habrán preguntado muchas veces pero... ¿cómo puedes ser tan hermoso y tan sexy? D: siempre que veo un dibujito tuyo.. y con esa mirada tuya tan seductora... no paro de caer rendida a tus pies... u/u **_

**Hao: Hmmm…. Es el efecto Hao! Bum nena, ven con el amo Hao, grrrr!**

**Horo: ¿¡Y qué hay de mí!? ¡También soy sexy!**

**Hao: Por si no te has dado cuenta… tu cabeza parece una maceta, yo por mi parte soy un león… grrr…**

_**- ¿Sabías que te quiero, te amo y que te adoro? u/u**_

**Hao: Ya lo sé, todas las mujeres me lo han dicho.. **

**Anna: Idiota…**

**Pilika: No todas Hao…**

**Hao: Saben que en el fondo sí!**

**Para Len/Ren:**

_**- ¿qué pasaría o qué dirías... si te dijera que tengo una amiga que está loquitamente enamorada de ti? Owo**_

**Ren: Qué?! O/O Quién dijo eso!**

**Horo: Te interesa… ¿Verdad? Grrr…**

**Ren: CÁLLATE, BASÓN!**

**Horo: AHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien shamanes eso es todo por ahora… los dejo con el fic…<strong>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba hermoso, ese frío y esa leve caída de nieve eran perfectas, se veía que en la residencia Asakura, el Funbari Onsen, estaba activo hoy, eran las 10:00 a.m en un día sábado, aunque ninguno de ellos estudiaba, ni trabajaba, quién sabe cómo rayos conseguían dinero pero lo tenían, tal vez por sus influencias shamánicas… y que Manta tenía mucho dinero, el hecho es que esa mañana es específico, estaba todo muy alegre… podría decirse…<p>

–¡Ehh, que sólo quería probarla para un experimento de sabor!– Reclamó Hao tratando de escapar de las garras del monstruo.

–¡Eres un… Hao a cómo te vuelvas a acercar…!– Anna estaba preparada para darle aquella tunda de su vida, probablemente el Shaman King necesitaría terapia.

–¡Eres un asqueroso, eso no te lo consiento!– Reclamó Pilika con un lanzallamas en las manos. –¡Te tomabas la leche materna de Anna de nuevo!– Gritó.

–¡Que sólo fue un experimento!– Reclamó nervioso.

–¡¿Y qué otro "experimento" tienes en mente Einstein?!– Rugió Pilika.

–Bueno me robé un sostén de Anna para medir sus bubis.– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–¡ASAKURA!– Gritó Anna al momento de comenzar su tortura.

–¡AHHHH Anna espera piensa en mi hermoso rostro!–

–Jijiji Annita y Hao se llevan tan bien.– Sonrió Yoh.

–¿¡Estás sordo Yoh!?– Ren se levantó de inmediato. –¡Eso no es llevarse bien!–

–Pero pelean porque se quieren jijiji– Rió mientras de repente le dieron con la punta de un lanzallamas en la cabeza.

–¡Responde Asakura Yoh, tú eres su esposo!– Le gritó Pilika a centímetros de su rostro.

–¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Jijiji–

–¡Ahhh por Kami!–Gritó Ren.

–¡¿Quién me llama? Estoy ocupado!– Se escuchó un grito de Hao.

–¡Ojalá tu hijo no herede tu estupidez!– Le gritó mientras su cabello se elevaba. –¡De ser así, sería un completo IMBÉCIL!–

–Jijiji ¿Por qué lo dices, Ren?– Sonrió con el chinchón en la cabeza.

–¡Ahhhh me hartas en serio, Yoh, ENÓJATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!–

Ren estaba molesto, realmente molesto, y Manta estaba tratando de hallar una explicación de cómo Hao terminó atravesando el televisor, que ahora debía comprar nuevamente, mientras que Jun y Tamao les daban instrucciones.

–Recuerden que no pueden comprar sólo cualquier televisor.– Dijo Tamao algo nerviosa.

–Debe ser un modelo superior.– Habló Jun.

–Eso lo comprendo hermana pero…– Ren tomó aire. –¿¡Por qué tengo que ir con este gorila subdesarrollado!?– Gritó furioso.

–¡Oye, no me han clausurado, la fábrica sigue abierta!– Dijo Horo con pose seductora.

–Oh vamos, no peleen.– Intervino Manta con una gotita de sudor en la sien. –Después de todo yo compraré el nuevo televisor, ustedes sólo van para subirlo al auto.–

–¡Hubiera preferido a cualquiera que no fuera Horo Horo!– Reclamó el Tao. –¿¡Dónde está Yoh!?–

–Don Yoh y la señora Anna salieron.– Respondió Tamao.

–¿Y tú no quieres salir conmigo?– Llegó Hao herido con una muleta y la cabeza vendada.

–¡Jo-joven Hao!– Reclamó sonrojándose.

–¡Ven aquí Hao, aún no termino con los vendajes!– Llegó Pilika mientras lo arrastraba.

–¿Segura no quieres jugar a la sexy enfermera?– Lo último que se escuchó fue un golpe.

Yoh y Anna habían decidido salir a una de las partes más naturales de Funbari, los árboles llenos de nieve, el camino, los faros que alumbraban el lugar, caminaban tranquilamente mientras su hijo contemplaba todo el lugar maravillado, y quién no se sorprendería, pues era un camino lleno de naturaleza, decorado con luces navideñas, se sentaron en una banca, donde se veía el lago congelado y algunas personas patinaban, las luces de la ciudad se divisaban a lo lejos, y el clima era perfecto, iban abrigados y llevaban chocolate caliente.

–Me gustan estos lugares jijiji.– Rió Yoh mientras besaba la frente de su hijo.

–Sobre todo porque Hana no está cerca de Hao.– Dijo Anna mientras suspiraba.

–Jijiji claro que no Annita, ¿Verdad que te agrada tu tío Hao, Hana?– Le preguntó Yoh mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas.

_Bueno no puede decir que lo odie, de hecho el tipo da risa._

–Hm, para mí Hao es una mala influencia, igual que Horo.– Respondió Anna.

–Jijiji vamos Annita…– Dijo Yoh mientras se acercaba a ella, hasta unir sus labios, pero fueron interrumpidos.

_¡Oye, no te le acerques a mamá, no te la comparto!_

–¡Uuumm!– Hana empujaba el estómago de Yoh, tratando de alejarlo de Anna, cosa que provocó ternura en sus padres que rieron.

–Jijiji veo que eres muy celoso Hanita.– Sonrió Yoh mientras Anna tomaba en brazos a su hijo, que se aferraba a ella.

_¡Ya te dije que es mi mamá, y no te la comparto!_

–Lo siento Yoh, pero no puedes ganarle.– Dijo Anna con una leve sonrisa acariciando el rostro de su bebé.

_Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? Shu… shu…_

–¡Huuum!– Hana lanzó una patada a Yoh en cuanto lo vio acercarse nuevamente, le dio en el rostro.

–¡Ayyy! – Gritó sobándose la nariz. –Jijiji mi Hanita es muy fuerte…– Rió con cascaditas en los ojos.

–¡Jijiji!– Hana reía mientras Yoh se acomodaba la nariz.

–Parece que heredaste mi legendaria izquierda.– Habló Anna mientras su hijo de reía de Yoh.

–Qué mala herencia…– Lloriqueó Yoh por lo bajo.

–Y tu risa…– Sonrió la itako.

–Jijiji eso es verdad Annita.– Sonrió.

–El joven Hana será un shaman muy fuerte en mi opinión.– Amidamaru apareció en su forma de hitodama.

_¡Hey, es esa bola que habla!_

–Tienes razón Amidamaru.– Sonrió Yoh.

–Me pregunto cómo será hacer fusión de almas con él.– Dijo el samurái mientras colocaba su mano derecha apoyando su mentón y cerraba los ojos tratando de imaginarlos.

–Lo siento Amidamaru jijiji, apuesto a que serás un maravilloso espíritu acompañante para Hana.– Habló Yoh mientras su hijo jalaba de su cabello.

_Oye… ¿Puedo probar eso?_

–No Hana, no te metas el cabello de tu papá en la boca.– Dijo Anna sutilmente sacando el mechón de cabello de Yoh de la boca de su hijo.

_Vale… pero sólo porque tú me lo pides…_

–Amo Yoh, ¿Por qué se disculpa?– Preguntó Amidamaru frente a su shaman.

–Es sólo que he utilizado más al S.O.E que a ti como espíritu…– Respondió.

–No se preocupes amo Yoh, estoy seguro que el pequeño Hana será un shaman grandioso.– Sonrió el samurái.

Ren, Horo y Manta caminaban por los pasillos del centro comercial, Ren estaba estupefacto con lo que veía, mientras que a Horo se le iluminaban los ojos y Manta se sentía como una alcancía.

–¿¡Por qué hay tantos estúpidos modelos!?– Rugió el Tao.

–Bueno, ya sabes, hay que comprar un nuevo televisor y… obviamente los modelos cambian.– Dijo Manta.

–¡No tiene sentido, todos sirven para la misma cosa!– Reclamó.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga?– Preguntó indiferente.

–¡Qué listo es señorito!– Apareció Basón.

–Cállate Basón, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías.– Respondió Ren mientras veía todos los televisores en exhibición, todos con el mismo canal. –¡Odio Cartoon Network!–

Hao estaba en el patio, con unos gatos, que eran como ocho, pero estaba con unos gatos, el viento hacía que su cabellera danzara con él, mientras que Hao suspiraba.

–Soy el Shaman King…– Dijo en voz baja. –Soy la esencia shamánica más poderosa…– Sonrió levemente. –A mis órdenes tengo a los cinco guerreros más poderosos del planeta…–

–¿Qué tanto haces?– Preguntó Jun viéndolo en su momento épico.

–¡Ahh, Jun no arruines mis momentos sexosamente geniales!– Reclamó con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Qué momentos dramáticos ni que nada, tú deberías estar descansando baka.– Habló Pilika.

–Así es.– Intervino Tamao. –Debería relajarse joven Hao, dentro de un rato estará la cena.–

–¡Pero…!– Hao fue interrumpido.

–Sí además te ves ridículo diciendo eso con los dientes caídos y el ojo morado.– Habló Pilika mientras Hao se ponía a llorar en una esquina de la casa.

Ren, Manta y Horo llevaban el televisor en la carreta de compras, mientras hacían fila para pagar…

–Bueno al menos tenemos ya el estúpido televisor…– Dijo Ren.

–Oigan chicos este cono de helado está delicioso…– Dijo Horo comiendo un cono de chocolate, sin embargo, al rato se le quedó viendo.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Preguntó Manta.

–Si pudiera este cono sobre tu cabeza Ren… te quedaría perfecto a tu viejo peinado.– Dijo mientras Ren lo veía.

–¡Ay ya me cansé te mataré idiota!– Se le abalanzó encima mientras ambos rodaban hasta los pies de unas chicas que llevaban falda.

–¡Hola chicas, lindas pantaletas!– Dijo Horo mientras un chorro de sangre salía de su nariz.

–¡No digas eso imbécil!– Gritó Ren levantando al vista desgraciadamente, y se sonrojó.

–¡Pervertidos!– Gritaron ellas mientras Manta escuchaba al lado de Basón y Damuko la paliza que les daban las chicas.

Yoh y Anna caminaban de regreso a casa, pues el parque no quedaba muy lejos de donde vivían, las luces comenzaron a encenderse mientras la gente caminaba, aquellas luces navideñas que se veían tan bien, de regreso a casa, el sol había comenzado a esconderse, y las estrellas aparecían…

–Jijiji a ver hijo, di papá, a ver dilo, PA-PÁ.–

–Yoh llevas como dos horas intentando que Hana te diga eso, ya te dije que no es hora de que hable.– Dijo Anna con su hijo en brazos, que jugaba con una pelota que le había dado Yoh.

–Pero Annita…– Sonrió Yoh. –Bien, si mi niño no quiere decir papá, esperaré jijiji.–

_Yo te diré eso cuando yo quiera… o más bien cuando me salga…_

–Abre la puerta.– Dijo Anna mientras Yoh abría la puerta principal.

–Parece que los chicos han vuelto de comprar el nuevo televisor.– Sonrió nuevamente el guerrero de tierra.

–Veamos qué compro ahora Manta…– Respondió su esposa mientras entraban a la casa.

–Con cuidado… con cuidado…– Decía Manta mientras Horo y Ren, que por cierto estaban heridos debido a las chicas, colocaban el televisor en su lugar debido.

–Hola chicos.– Sonrió Yoh.

–¡Con cuidado!– Obtuvo como respuesta.

_Jejejej ya sé qué hacer…_

–Ya casi… ¡Esta cosa pesa!– Se quejó Horo.

–¡Cállate y colócalo en la base!– Respondió Ren.

–¡Hum!– Hana lanzó la pelota que tenía en las manos, que cayó desgraciadamente en el lugar donde Horo estaba a punto de pararse, provocando que se resbalara, y por lo consiguiente, se cayera el televisor.

–¡El televisor!– Gritaron todos, mientras Hana reía por su travesura…

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Tamao tiene novio! La la la lalalaaa!

**Hola shamanes… los dejo con el fic… pero antes… REVIWS, gracias a todos los que los dejan, dan fav, follow o sólo lean, son geniales TwT**

**Namaha Ibuki: Gracias! Bueno ya sabes, Hao es Hao, y ya XD no hay modo de cambiar a ese tipo XD bueno por otro lado a lo mejor Hana hereda más de Anna que de Yoh, cruza los dedos ;)**

**M-Awesome: Gracias! Bueno ya sabes, Hao ya está muerto y Horo… Horo tiene mucho aguante XD Parece que a todos les agrada Hana XD**

**Ren: Me importa un comino que me odies. **

**Eevee24: Gracias! Bueno esperemos que Hana sea como Anna, tal vez no tanto… pero con ayuda de Horo y Hao tal vez no sea tan… no sé XD bueno el hecho es que crucemos los dedos! XD Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, ya que lo hago cada que puedo :D**

**Princess Haruka: Gracias! Bueno ojalá Anna no mate a ninguno de los dos XD y esperemos que Hana se compadezca de Yoh y le diga papá XD**

**Hao: La leche materna sabe bien \non/**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PREGUNTAS –W–<strong>

**Para Hao:**

**- Hao tengo un problema, yo le digo muchas veces a una amiga que eres el más sexy del universo, pero ella me lo niega y dice que Ren es mucho más sexy que tú, ¿cómo hago para hacerle saber que está equivocada y convencerla de que tú eres el más sexy? D: **

_**Para Ren:**_

_**- ¿Alguna vez te llevarás bien con Horo Horo?**_

**Ren: No y tampoco quiero llevarme bien con él, no tolero a los cavernícolas u.ú**

_**- Ya te dije que una amiga está loquitamente enamorada de ti... ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que ella te quiere en su cama y que quiere un hijo contigo? Owo**_

**Ren: Un hijo conmigo?! o/ó**

**Horo: Esa sería Jeanne!**

**Ren: CÁLLATE ANIMAL!**

_**Para Horo Horo:**_

_**- ¿Sabías que de los 5 guerreros, Chocolove y tú sois los únicos que no sois populares? Lo digo porque tengo una amiga que está enamorada de Yoh (Anna matará a mi amiga si se entera XDU), otra amiga de Ren y otra amiga de Lyserg.**_

**Horo: Por qué nadie me quiere? ToT**

**Yoh: No llores Horo jijiji**

**Anna: Quién es ella? U.ú**

**Yoh: Uh oh… n.n**

**Ren: Por qué a mí? U/ú**

_**Para Hao, Yoh y Ren:**_

_**-¿Sabíais que esta pequeña canción circula por internet?**_

_**"¿Están listas chicas?. Sí capitana estamos listas. No las escucho!. Sí capitana estamos listas!. Uuhhhhhhhhh, son los mejores chicos que se podrían desear!. Hao, Ren y Yoh!. Sus cuerpos sexis y los queremos violar!. Hao, Ren y Yoh!"**_

**Yoh: Es muy bonita! n.n**

**Ren: Es sobre nosotros idiota! o/ó**

**Hao: Deberían cantármela siempre uwú**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Muy bien los dejo con el fic, hasta la próxima! Por cierto…. Hay cierta INTRIGA, en este cap, saquen sus conclusiones si quieren ;)<strong>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Yoh caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial, al parecer iba solo, bueno, en compañía de Amidamaru pero a los ojos de las demás personas, que no fuesen shamanes, iba solo, empujaba una carretilla de compras con varias cosas, y llevaba con la lista un papel de encargo para una nueva televisión, así que no tendría qué preocuparse ya que esta vez el centro comercial iría a dejar el televisor y de paso instalarlo, mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de algo, ya que estaba solo, y tenía el auto sólo para él, podría relajarse finalmente, sonrió.<p>

–Jijiji cuando termine las compras podré ir a algún lugar a relajarme.– Sonrió complacido al momento de meter una bolsa con fruta congelada en la carretilla.

–¿A dónde planea ir, amo Yoh?– Preguntó el espíritu mientras flotaba al lado de su shaman.

–Bueno Amidamaru, podría ir directo a casa, o ir a un lugar a relajarme un poco.– Sonrió.

–Se lo merece amo, usted hace muchas cosas.– Rió el espíritu.

–Además, Annita y Pilika aún han de estar castigando a Horo y Ren por haber dejado caer el televisor.– Respondió riendo levemente.

–No creo que eso haya sido un simple accidente…– Amidamaru tenía una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–Espero que Tamao tenga con qué hacer la cena, la despensa estaba vacía.– Divagó tranquilo.

–Iré a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena.– Dijo Tamao mientras Horo colgaba boca abajo sostenido por Zenki.

–Adelante, creo que Yoh vendrá tarde.– Respondió Anna mientras Horo tenía cascaditas en los ojos.

–¿Ya me puedes bajar?– Lloriqueó.

–Aún falta tiempo.– Dijo Anna con un cronómetro en la mano, el cuál no estaba corriendo.

–Te lo mereces por baka.– Dijo Damuko, cruzada de brazos viendo a su shaman.

–¡Ya te lo dije, había una bola de aire que se interpuso en mi camino y me caí!– Reclamó llorando.

–¡No era una bola de aire imbécil, era una pelota animal!– Habló Ren, que estaba siendo sostenido por Goki.

–¡Lo mismo da!– Respondió.

–¡No da lo mismo, si no te hubieras caído el estúpido aparatejo no se hubiese roto en mil pedazos!– Y los picos de su cabello se alzaron.

–A la próxima tengan más cuidado.– Habló Pilika viéndolo a ambos rojos debido a la sangre y al presión.

–¡Ay no, deja mi cabello!– Gritó Hao mientras Hana halaba de su cabello.

_¡No quiero! Y si quiere que pare dame algo a cambio Jejeje…_

–No seas llorón Hao, es tu sobrino.– Sonrió Jun.

–¿¡Y por eso debo actuar de masoquista y dejar que me maltrate!?– Reclamó con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Al menos no estás boca abajo durante tres horas…– Lloró Horo.

–Y serán seis si no te callas hermano.– Amenazó Pilika.

Yoh conducía tranquilamente, mientras estacionaba el auto en un aparcamiento de lo que parecía ser un mirador, sí, ese lugar seguro sería frío, pero tranquilo, subió las escaleras del mirador, y suspiró, estaba realmente tranquilo ahora, podría tomarse el chocolate caliente que acababa de comprar en una cafetería cercana, nada más terminara de subir las escaleras, sería feliz, llegó a la cima, se sentó en una de las bancas, sacó el chocolate, olió ese delicioso aroma y estaba a punto de tomar el primer sorbo… hasta que sonó su celular, agachó la cabeza y rió levemente, puso el chocolate de lado y contestó.

–¿Hola?– Preguntó mientras Amidamaru veía a su shaman con algo de compasión.

–Amo Yoh…– Susurró con una sonrisa torcida.

–¡Yoh! Soy yo, Manta, necesito que vengas a la ciudad a recogerme, no hay taxis por ningún lado y se hace tarde.–

–Claro, Manta jijiji.– Rió.

–¿Interrumpí algo?– Preguntó.

–No, nada, en seguida voy.– Completó al finalizar la llamada, se levantó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Tamao caminaba de regreso con las compras, la cena debía estar lista pronto, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, el cajero había tardado demasiado en atender a una señora que no comprendía los precios, y se le hizo tarde, debía alcanzar el autobús.

–¡Oh no, si llego tarde la cena no estará lista!– Dijo alterada con nerviosismo mientras comenzaba a correr, sin embargo, al cruzar por una esquina chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo con las bolsas, mientras veía a lo lejos al autobús que partía.

–¡¿Estás bien?!– Preguntó viendo a Tamao en el suelo. –¡Perdóname!–

–¡N-n-no di-discúlpeme u-usted a m-mí!– Dijo mientras recogía las cosas que se habían caído de las bolsas.

–Déjeme ayudarla…–

–¡N-no hay problema, gracias!– Respondió nerviosa tomando las bolsas. –El autobús…– Susurró.

–¿Esperaba el autobús?– Al oír eso, la chica asintió.

–Sí…– Se sonrojó al ver el rostro de la persona, pues aparentaba ser sólo unos años mayor que ella.

–Déjeme llevarla, verá, aquí cerca tengo mi motocicleta, si me permite…– Sonrió, y Tamao, casi se desmayó.

–¿¡Aún no!?– Gritó Horo desesperado.

–¿Tengo cara de reloj?– Inquirió Ren muy molesto, mientras Hana lo veía. –¿Qué quieres mocoso?–

_Esas cosas en tu cabello son graciosas… me pregunto si…_

–¡Oye no, ¿Qué haces pequeño monstruo?!– Gritó cuando sintió a Hana halando de las puntas de su cabello.

–Señorito parece que usted le agrada mucho…– Sonrió Basón.

–¡Cállate Basón!– Se sonrojó mientras las puntas de su cabello se alzaban y Hana, que estaba sujeto de ellas, reía al movimiento que hacían estas.

–Es suficiente Hana, creo que es hora de que dejes a tu tío Ren.– Habló Jun mientras lo alzaba en sus brazos y Ren seguía sonrojado.

–¡Uhm!– Pero Hana no se soltaría del cabello de Ren.

_¡Oye no ¿No ves que es divertido?!_

–Hana, suéltalo…– Sonrió Jun tratando de que lo dejara.

_¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero!_

–¡Uuuhhmm!– Pero no, él se negaba.

–¡Oye eso duele!– Gritaba Ren mientras su cabello era utilizado como una cuerda.

–Es suficiente Hana…– Decía Jun viendo a Ren perder literalmente la cabeza.

_¡Oblígame, me obligas a sacar mi arma más poderosa!_

–Uhm… uhmmm ¡BUAAAAAAA!–

Y la casa tembló.

Manta iba con Yoh en el auto, mientras conducían de regreso a casa, conversaban, y esperaban a que el semáforo cambiase de color.

–¿Y qué se siente?– Preguntó de la nada Oyamada.

–¿Qué se siente qué?– Cuestionó Asakura.

–Ser padre.– Respondió.

–Hmm…– Yoh se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. –No lo sé jijiji.– Rió mientras Manta se iba por un lado.

–¿¡Qué tipo de respuesta es esa!?– Contrapuso exasperado.

–Es lo más maravilloso del mundo jijiji.– Rió nuevamente. –El casarme con Anna y haber tenido a Hana es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y ahora que ustedes están, tenemos una bonita familia feliz, Anna y yo no queremos que Hana esté solo, nunca.– Dijo mientras sonreía, Manta también sonrió.

–Amigo…– Susurró, pero luego al voltear a ver hubo algo que atrajo su atención. –¿Esa es Tamao?– Preguntó.

–¿Tamao, dónde?– Preguntó Yoh buscándola con la mirada.

–¡En esa moto de allá, mira, y va con un chico!– Dijo Manta sorprendido al verla.

–¡Eh, es cierto!– Respondió Yoh aún más sorprendido.

–¿Será su novio?– Preguntó Manta.

–A lo mejor sí, jijiji.– Rió mientras la veía.

–Jajaja ¿Y por qué no dijo nada?– Cuestionó.

–No lo sé…– Respondió mientras el semáforo cambiaba de color a verde, y la moto en la que iba Tamao se iba.

–Qué raro…– Dijo Manta.

–Sí, Tamao no dijo que tenía un novio jijiji.– Pero Yoh fue interrumpido por unas bocinas.

–¡Muévete imbécil!– Gritó el conductor de atrás.

–¡Es cierto ya cambió el semáforo!– Gritó mientras pisaba el pedal del acelerador. –¡Lo siento!–

–Baka…– Murmuró el otro conductor mientras el semáforo se ponía nuevamente en rojo. –¡Nooo!–

–¿¡Qué es todo ese escándalo!?– Gritó Hao apareciendo con una revista en la mano. –¿¡No ven que no puedo leer mis revistas playboy!?–

–¡Me valen un carajo tus revistas playboy!– Gritó Ren enfadado.

–¡Hana ya suelta a Ren por favor!– Dijo Jun mientras el bebé seguí llorando.

_¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero y nadie va a impedir que me divierta!_

–Hana suelta eso, es porquería.– Apareció Anna.

_Sí mamá._

Hana soltó el cabello de Ren y dejó de llorar automáticamente.

–¿Qué rayos… tienes poderes psíquicos o algo?– Preguntó Hao mientras se acercaba a Anna.

–¿Eso es una revista playboy?– Cuestionó ella fríamente.

–No… es un libro de… cocina…– Respondió. –¡Adiós!– Salió corriendo de ahí.

–Pues qué extrañas recetas.– Apareció Pilika.

_¡Mamá ven, quiero estar contigo no con estos locos!_

–¡Ahm, agá!– Hana extendía sus brazos hacia Anna.

–Zenki, Goki, pueden soltarlos.– Ordenó Anna mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo, que se abrazó a ella.

_¡Sii, al fin, mi mamá, ella huele muy bien y es genial!_

–Mi cabello…– Murmuró Ren al ver que las puntas de su cabello se doblaban hacia atrás o adelante, mientras que Horo sólo caía con la cara al suelo.

–Mi cerebro…– Musitó.

–¿Y desde cuándo tienes uno?– Cuestionó Ren.

–¿¡Qué dijiste!?– Se levantó de inmediato.

–¡Lo que oíste!– Respondió.

–¡Al menos yo no soy un columpio parlante!– Contradijo.

–¡Es suficiente, te mataré!– Respondió mientras sus pinchos se ponían rectos. –¡BASÓN!–

–¡KOLORO!–

–No otra vez…– Dijeron ambos espíritus mientras sus shamanes hacían su posesión.

–Jun, ¿Podrías sacar la basura?– Dijo Anna mientras su hijo se acomodaba en sus brazos. –Iré a acostar a Hana.–

–Claro.– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–Yo te ayudo.– Dijo Pilika mientras salían de la casa.

Pilika y Jun terminaban de sacar la basura, mientras escucharon y vieron cómo una motocicleta paró frente a la casa, y de ella bajó una chica, era…

–¡Es Tamao!– Dijeron al unísono.

–Gra-gracias por haberme traído…– Dijo sonrojándose.

–¡Vamos a ver!– Habló Pilika mientras ella y Jun se escondían en los arbustos.

–De nada.– Dijo la otra persona. –Eres muy bonita ¿Sabes?– Ante esto Tamao se sonrojó aún más.

–¿E-e-en serio piensa eso?– Preguntó casi desmayándose.

–¡Tamao está rompiendo corazones!– Dijo Pilika emocionada.

–Pensé que le gustaba Yoh…– Habló Jun.

–Hace tiempo que ya no…– Respondió ella mientras tenía una mirada pícara.

–Vaya nunca pensé eso de Tamao…– Sonrió Jun de igual manera.

–No te pongas nerviosa, es verdad.– Sonrió el desconocido a Tamao, quién asintió. –¿Cómo te lla…?–

–Nos… nos… ¡Nos vemos!– Gritó mientras se iba corriendo roja como un tomate adentro de la casa.

–…Llamas…–

–¡Su nombre es Tamao Tamamura y vive aquí!– Apareció Pilika.

–¡Puedes venir siempre que quieras a verla!– Apareció Jun.

–Gracias… pero, ¿Quiénes son ustedes, viven con ella?– Preguntó.

–Sí.– Respondió Pilika. –¡Espero que vuelvas pronto le gustas mucho!– Le dijo mientras el sujeto arrancaba la moto.

–Funbari Onsen… hmm, bueno gracias.– Sonrió y se fue.

–¿Qué hicimos Pilika?– Cuestionó Jun algo nerviosa.

–Jejeje no te preocupes, le hicimos un favor.– Respondió mientras veía el auto llegar con Yoh y Manta.

–Hola chicas.– Sonrió Yoh.

–Yoh, ¿Sabías que Tamao tenía novio?– Cuestionó Pilika.

–¿Ustedes también vieron eso?– Cuestionó Manta.

–¡Lo sabía!– Dijo Yoh mientras sonreía, mientras adentro de la casa Tamao casi se desmaya al oír eso, y más que casi, se desmayó, mientras tanto…

–Esta revista playboy está muy buena Jejeje… sobre todo si me imagino la cara de Anna en todas las modelos…–

–Hao…–

–¿Eh? … ¡ANNA!–

CONTINUARÁ.


	9. Especial Navideño 2014!

**JO JO JO Shamanes e itakos o shamanas lo que quieran XD les deseo un FELIZ NAVIDAD, pues 25 páginas creo que fueron suficientes, os agradezco mucho el que me lean, el hecho de que dejen reviews, favs y follows, sólo quiero agradecerles por este año lleno de fic, y de que los han leído, pues, GRACIAS, y les deseo una feliz Navidad a todos, con cariño:**

**C.S**

**Como siempre la cover esta hecha por: Hanoi-chan en deviantart ;)**

**Ahora, RECUERDA: Este capítulo es UN ESPECIAL, por lo tanto, está fuera de la línea de tiempo que sigue el fic, así que responderemos preguntas, pues este capítulo de desarrolla 5 años más de cómo vamos en el fic, AHORA REVIEWS**

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<strong>

**PREGUNTAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>PARA YOH<strong>

_**-¿Qué pasaría si Ana dijera que pronto tendrán otro hijo?**_

**Yoh: Si Annita me dijera eso creo que lo primero que haría sería desmayarme! ^o^ Pero me pondría muy contento por eso n.n**

_**- Llevo preguntándome desde hace tiempo... ¿De donde sacas tanta paciencia? Siempre interrumpen tu momento de tranquilidad y nunca te has molestado.**_

**Yoh: No lo sé jijiji, soy muy paciente, amo a mi familia jijiji n.n**

**PARA HAO:**

_**- ¿Qué piensas de Hana? ¿Y qué crees que será Hana de mayor o que esperas que se convierta de mayor? **_

**Hao: Hana será un digno aprendiz para convertirse en un caza chicas! \*0*/ Apuesto a que será todo un casanova como su querido tío Hao!**

**Anna: Ni lo pienses ¬¬**

_**- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que seas solo para mí? Es que no te quiero compartir... :c**_

**Hao: Lo siento… pero debo ser compartible uwu**

**PARA TAMAO:**

_**- ¿Aún estas enamorada de Yoh? ¿Intentarás algo con el chico que acabas de conocer? :3**_

**Tamao: Bueno podría decirse que con el tiempo acepté que Yoh y Anna estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y más cuando tuvieron a su hijo… y el chicos… eh… yo pues… eh… ¡No preguntéis por favor! /**

**PARA REN Y HORO:**

_**- ¿Sabéis que hay gente que dibuja yaoi de vosotros 2?**_

**Ren y Horo: ¿¡QUÉ!? O.O**

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<strong>

**AGRADECIMIETOS A: Y PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR JEJEJE**

* * *

><p><strong>Helen<strong>

**ryoku-one**

**Eevee24**

**Namaha Ibuki**

**Edy Asakura**

**Princess Haruka**

**Y a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews, favs follows o han leído:**

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ NAVIDAD 2014!<strong>

**Se despide deseándoles lo mejor y un "hasta la próxima":**

**ATT: **

**C.S**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos en el año 2005.<p>

La música navideña se escuchaba en el ambiente, la joven pareja de esposos caminaba con los regalos navideños que habían encargado hace tiempo, las personas caminaban y compraban sin parar, y ellos, no serían la excepción.

–¿Están todos?– Preguntó mientras veía algunas cosas de una de las tiendas.

–Supongo pero… Annita… ¡Me muero del cansancio!– Reclamó Yoh dejando las bolsas y cajas de lado.

–No te preocupes, si ya terminamos, nos vamos ahora.– Respondió la itako mientras comenzaba a caminar.

–Bien, apuesto a que el árbol se verá muy bonito con los regalos abajo jijiji.–

En casa.

–¡¿Cómo rayos quemaste el estúpido árbol, Hao?!– Gritó Jun viendo al calcinado árbol, del cual, sólo quedaban las ramas.

–Es que… yo… bueno… en realidad no lo sé.– Respondió con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–Tenemos suerte de que no hayas quemado la Tierra, sólo porque la roca no se puede quemar.– Dijo Ren cruzado de brazos.

–¿Y si le echamos gasolina?– Propuso Horo con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡No des ideas, animal, además, eso no sirve!– Le gritó el Tao enfurecido.

–Ya tranquilízate Ren, tu cabello llega hasta el techo.– Habló una chica de cabello plateado.

–¿Por qué tanto escándalo?– Preguntó Pilika cortando algunas verduras en la cocina.

–No lo sé, pero parece que Hao hizo algo.– Suspiró Tamao mientras observaba el pavo en el horno.

–Tienes razón, me pregunto cómo es que seguimos con vida.– Hizo una mueca, cuando de repente, escuchó una bocina, y Tamao echó un vistazo por la ventana.

–¿Puedes encargarte un rato de la comida?– Preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Claro…– Respondió luego de suspirar. –Tú y ese novio tuyo, ¿Cuándo te vas a casar?– Hizo una sonrisa pícara, a lo que Tamao se sonrojó.

–¡Cállate Pilika!– Le gritó saliendo.

–Mmm… papitas…– Horo estaba viendo tv mientras comía unas papitas con queso, viendo un especial navideño de caricaturas. –Me gustan las caricaturas.–

–Eso porque eres un niño crecido.– Dijo Ren pasando hacia el patio con Jeanne.

–¿Insinúas algo?– Le preguntó molesto.

–Dudo que si insinuara algo tú lo entenderías cerebro de reno.– Bufó cruzándose de brazos.

–Por favor… ¿Ni siquiera en navidad pueden dejar de pelear?– Preguntó Jeanne con una gotita de sudor en la sien, su pregunta fue respondida, ya que Ren y Horo estaban rodando en el suelo mientras se peleaban.

–Dan lástima.– Habló Damuko cruzada de brazos al lado de Basón.

–Lo sé, el señor Ren y Horo Horo nunca dejarán de pelear…– Basón tenía cascaditas en los ojos.

–¿Y Amidamaru?– Preguntó Damuko tratando de sentir la presencia del espíritu.

–Está con su shaman.– Dijo el guerrero chino.

–¿No estaba en casa?–

–No, yo los vi salir.–

La nieve caía sobre la acera, los autos pasaban, la gente pasaba, y él también pasaba de paso pisando a los que no se quitaran, las dos hitodamas seguían el paso, también visualizando el camino más corto a casa, las ruedas de la patineta que Ren le había dado iban velozmente, suerte que no había hielo en el camino, el dueño de la tienda sacudía la entrada de su negocio cuando él pasó a su lado, así que dando la vuelta y sosteniéndose a duras penas con la escoba lo saludó, sabía que llevaba prisa.

–¡Más despacio por favor!– Gritó la hitodama mientras los otros dos seguían el rumbo.

–¡¿Qué pasa, Amidamaru, demasiado viejo para seguir el paso?!– Respondió la otra hitodama al lado del shaman.

–¡No insinúes nada, Sakurai!–Reclamó Amidamaru mientras se adelantaba.

–¡Pfft, no eres rival para un espíritu como yo, viejo samurái!– Hizo burla adelantándose más.

–¡Sólo digo que vamos muy rápido, ¿Y si algo le pasa al amo?!– Cuestionó preocupado.

–Para eso están Zenki y Goki ¿No? – Respondió mientras otras dos hitodamas hacían presencia y asentían, para luego desaparecer.

–¡No hablo de eso yo…!– Amidamaru fue obligado a callar tras un grito.

–¡Ah, ya cállense los dos, parecen mis tíos!– Gritó el niño mientras obligaba a Amidamaru a entrar en su tablilla.

–¡Oye no me encierres, déjame salir!– Gritó desde lo que parecía ser dentro de la tablilla.

–¡No quiero escuchar tus babosadas!– Respondió de mala gana.

–Será mejor que te des prisa si no quieres que tus padres descubran que saliste sin su permiso.– Habló Sakurai mientras veía el camino.

–No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado.– Sonrió confiado.

–¿Le echarás la culpa a tu tío Hao, no?– Sonrió con malicia el espíritu, a lo que el niño asintió.

–¡Hao!– Gritó Jun con un lanzallamas en las manos. –¡Hao sal de inmediato porque te quemaré el trasero con el lanzallamas de Pilika!–

–¡Está recién cargado!– Gritó la peli azul desde la cocina.

–Necesito que alguien me salve…– Lloriqueó en el techo de la casa, cuando vio una silueta entrando.

–Bueno, al menos pudimos componer el árbol… comprando otro.– Habló Manta viendo su billetera.

–¡Hola ya vine!– Se escuchó desde la entrada.

–Hola Hana.– Sonrió Jun.

–¿Buscas al tío Hao?– Le preguntó viéndola con el lanzallamas.

–Si…– Respondió con una mirada macabra.

–Pues está escondido en el techo.– Dijo mientras subía las escaleras de la casa.

–¡Eres el peor sobrino del mundo!– Gritó la voz de Hao desde el techo.

–¡Ajá, ven aquí piromaniaco de segunda!– Habló furiosa la Tao mientras corría al patio.

–¡Jun, detente, no quemes el techo, piensa en las decoraciones navideñas!– Gritó Manta mientras iba tras ella. –¡Lee Bruce Long ayúdame a detenerla!–

–¡Eh… sí!– Respondió corriendo tras Manta.

Finalmente luego de una larga fila de tráfico, Yoh y Anna llegaban a la casa con los regalos, eso y que Yoh llevaba un gorro de reno que había comprado hace poco, entraron con los regalos y todo lo demás.

–Hola chicos.– Sonrió Horo con un ojo morado.

–Jijiji te peleaste con Ren.– Inquirió Yoh con una sonrisa.

–Ese tenedor con patas me las pagará.– Respondió con una venita en el puño.

–Yoh, guarda los regalos, ya sabes qué hacer.– Dijo Anna mientras iba hacia la cocina.

–Claro Anna.– Sonrió Yoh.

–Oye Yoh…– Horo se le acercó a centímetros de su rostro con una mirada pícara.

–¿Qu…qué?– Preguntó tratando de alejarse de Horo.

–¿Hace cuántos no haces "Bum Bum, Chaca Chaca" con Anna?– Sonrió con picardía mientras un chorrito de sangre salía de su nariz.

–¿"Bum Bum, Chaca Chaca"?– Preguntó confundido con una gotita de sudor en la sien y una sonrisa torcida.

–Ya sabes… que tú y Anna jueguen al lobo y la caperucita… al tren mágico… a la noche ca….– Horo fue interrumpido por Yoh, que estaba notoriamente sonrojado.

–No había oído eso del tren…– Apartó la vista. –No creo que sea algo que debas saber Horo, jijiji.– Rió como siempre lo hacía.

–No me digas que te has vuelto viejo Yoh jajaja…– Se burló mientras Yoh lo veía con una mueca.

–¿Viejo, yo? ¡Tengo veintiún años!– Remarcó con una sonrisa.

–Y planta de hippie, ¿Seguro no has probado la marihuana?– Inquirió con una sonrisa.

–Jijiji vamos Horo, ¿A qué esas preguntas?–

–¿Y si embarazas a Anna otra vez?– Propuso.

–¡HORO!–

–¿Y ese grito?– Preguntó Jeanne viendo por la ventana.

–No lo sé, a lo mejor Yoh y Anna ya volvieron.– Respondió Ren leyendo una revista.

–Ren…– Habló la peli plata.

–¿Si, dime?– Cuestionó sin apartar la vista de la revista mientras descansaba en la cama.

–¿Quieres hijos?–

Y mientras Ren se levantaba por haberse caído de la cama, Tamao llegaba a la cocina con Pilika, que estaba con Anna esperando a que el pavo estuviese bien sazonado.

–Oye Anna…– Habló Pilika viendo el vaso con vino en sus manos.

–¿Qué pasa?– Cuestionó.

–¿Por qué no tienes otro hijo?– Preguntó mientras sonreía.

–Con uno es suficiente.– Respondió la itako mientras Pilika servía más vino para ambas.

–Hola chicas.– Llegó la peli rosa.

–Hola Tamao, ¿Verdad que sería lindo si Anna y Yoh tuviesen otro hijo?– Preguntó Pilika a lo que Tamao lo pensó por un momento.

–Nada más no salga igual de pervertido que Hao, estará bien.– Respondió mientras le servían vino.

–Dudo mucho que Yoh se niegue, es un pervertido aunque lo niegue.– Suspiró la rubia.

–¿Pero tú quieres otro, no?–

–Vamos Pilika, ¿No crees que eso es decisión de ellos?– Dijo Tamao interrumpiendo a la chica.

–Tú mejor cásate con tu novio.– Respondió con una mirada pícara a lo que Tamao casi se cae de su asiento.

–¡Permisonoimportayaentré!– Dijo Hao lo más rápido que pudo mientras entraba por la ventana y la cerraba con todo y cortinas.

–Tío Hao igual te van a pegar, mejor vete.– Respondió Hana recostado en su cama mientras escuchaba música con los audífonos de su padre y jugaba en su gameboy (\*0*/)

–Pero si puedo retrasar esa golpiza mejor.– Respondió sentándose al lado de su sobrino. –Peor sería que me pegara Anna…– Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Mamá te pega porque eres un bobo.– Le dijo mientras Hao caía de espaldas.

–Pues bobo o no, igual sé que me quiere.– Respondió con aires de orgullo.

–Sí te quiere, pero pegar.– Dijo Hana mientras otra vez Hao caía hacia atrás.

–Ya está bien…– Se dio por vencido componiendo su postura. –¿Qué le pediste a Santa Claus?– Preguntó con interés.

–Qué te importa.– Respondió a secas sin quitar la vista de su gameboy (\*0*/).

–Eres un digno hijo de tu madre…– Musitó haciendo una mueca.

–Qué bueno, no quiero parecerme al bobo de papá.– Respondió de nuevo a secas.

–Ya vamos, ¿Qué le pediste?– Insistió Hao mientras lo veía con atención.

–Bueno, le pedí un hermanito.– Respondió con una sonrisa, a lo que Hao se cayó de la cama.

–¿Estás bien, Ren?– Preguntó Jeanne viendo al pobre Ren sin aliento en el suelo.

–Eso creo…– Respondió mientras la veía.

–Bien, ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta?– Preguntó ansiosa.

–Eh… yo… ah… ¡Ahh!– Ren hizo como si se caía de nuevo, lo malo, es que la caída sí dolió.

–¡Ren!–

–Yoh ¿Has visto a Hao?– Apareció Jun con un lanzallamas.

–¿Ese no es el lanzallamas de Pilika?– Preguntó Yoh con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–No, es un pelador de papas.– Respondió con sarcasmo. –¿Lo has visto o no?– Preguntó amenazándolo.

–N-no… jijiji no he visto a Nii-chan para nada…– Respondió nervioso.

–¡Oye Yoh a que no adivinas!– Hao fue interrumpido cuando una ráfaga de fuego casi le vuela la cabeza.

–¡Te encontré!– Dijo Jun con una sonrisa macabra.

–¡AAHHH TE CUENTO DESPUÉS!– Salió corriendo.

–Claro…– Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

–¡Oye Yoh ahí me traes una tanga del cuarto de Jeanne jajaja!– Rió Horo mientras de repente unos pinchos de cabello violeta casi le vuelan la "parte baja". –¡Mis Horitos!–

Yoh subió y entró al cuarto de su hijo, el cual seguía jugando con su gameboy (\*0*/)

–Hola Hana jijiji. – Sonrió mientras entraba.

–Hola papá.– Respondió mientras Yoh se sentaba a su lado.

–¿Qué haces?– Preguntó mientras Hana se recostaba sobre él sin dejar su juego.

–Nada, sólo juego.– Respondió aún concentrado.

–Jijiji ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que quieres que Santa Claus te traiga?– Cuestionó mientras lo veía con una sonrisa.

–Ajá…– Divagó.

–¿Y qué es?– Preguntó acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

Manta y Lee Bruce Long descansaban luego de tratar de detener a Jun, cuando escucharon un grito desde el piso superior.

–¿¡QUE QUIERES UN QUÉÉÉ!?–

–¿Qué fue eso?– Preguntó Manta con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–A lo mejor fue Yoh-dono.– Respondió.

Horo veía el techo con curiosidad cuando vio bajar a Hana por las escaleras.

–Oye Ahen ¿Qué pasó allá arriba?– Preguntó comiendo más papitas.

–¡Que me llamo Hana! Y no lo sé, le dije a papá lo que quería para navidad y se desmayó.– Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

–Oh bueno… seguiré viendo Dora la Exploradora: Especial de Navidad.– Respondió contento mientras comía más papitas.

–Mamá…– Hana entró con su gameboy (\*0*/) a la cocina donde estaba Anna, Tamao y Pilika tomando vino, y sin preguntar se sentó en las piernas de su madre.

–¿Qué pasa, cielo?– Preguntó Anna mientras comenzaba a acariciar lentamente su cabeza, mientras Pilika y Tamao servían más vino.

–Sólo le habla así a él.– Susurró Pilika con una sonrisa a lo que Tamao asintió de la misma manera.

–Papá se desmayó.– Respondió.

–¿Yoh está inconsciente, por qué?– Cuestionó Pilika tratando de aguantarse la risa.

–Le dije que quería para navidad y se desmayó.– Se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y qué es lo que quieres, pequeño Hana?– Sonrió Tamao que bebía más vino junto a Pilika.

–Un hermanito.– Respondió con una sonrisa, Tamao y Pilika se atragantaron.

–¿¡QUÉ !?– Gritaron ambas mientras Anna sólo veía a su hijo un poco sorprendida.

–Que quiero un hermanito.– Dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa. –¡Y si Santa Claus no me lo trae le patearé el trasero!–

–¿Un hermanito?– Cuestionó Anna.

–Sí, eso es lo que quiero.– Respondió mientras Tamao lo veía atónita y Pilika sonreía pícaramente hacia Anna.

–¡Guau, Guau!– Se escuchó que un perro se acercaba.

–¡Hola Tarta!– Dijo Hana mientras se acercaba a Tarta que lo lamía incontables veces moviendo la cola.

–Anna… ¿Qué harán jajaja?– Preguntó Pilika en susurro.

–No lo sé, pero es obvio que por ahora no, debo hablar con Yoh.– Respondió la itako.

–Jajaja parece que está en problemas esta vez…– Dijo Tamao a lo que Anna simplemente volteó a ver a su hijo jugando con el perro.

–Yoh, despierta, estabas en el piso…– Dijo Ren mientras Yoh se levantaba.

–Hana quieres un hermanito para navidad…– Habló mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

–¿Qué?– Cuestionó atónito.

–Debo hablar con Anna.– Sonrió.

–Oye tío Hao.– Llamó el niño al pobre y calcinado Hao Asakura que veía con lástima a su "perfecto cabello" el cual había sido quemado por Jun.

–¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó con cascaditas en los ojos.

–¿Santa Claus en serio recorre el mundo en una noche?– Preguntó viendo a Hao untarse pomada.

–Sí, supongo que tiene súper velocidad o algo…– Respondió aun sollozando.

–¿Y si no me trae lo que quiero?– Preguntó de nuevo.

–Pues… no lo sé… te dará un bono navideño o algo…– Respondió pensando un poco.

–¿Qué es un bono navideño?– Cuestionó.

–Es… algo que puedes cambiar por otra cosa luego de un tiempo… creo…– Dijo confundiéndose a sí mismo.

–¿Osea que si no me trae a mi hermanito me lo puede traer después?– Preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa.

–Eh… supongo…– Divagó.

–Hana.– Llamó su madre desde la entrada a la sala.

–¿Quieres salir un rato con nosotros?– Preguntó Yoh con una sonrisa.

–¡Sí!– Respondió mientras dejaba a Hao con sus murmullos lamentables sobre su cabello y se iba corriendo con sus padres.

La familia Asakura, sin contar a Hao porque estaba llorando por su cabello y untándose pomada, caminaba por el adornado parque con temática navideña, mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas que daba vista a toda la ciudad alumbrada ya que se hacía tarde, mientras tomaban chocolate caliente y comían unos brownies.

–Hana…– Yoh comenzó la discusión.

–¿Hmm…? –El niño volteó a ver a su padre mientras este sonreía.

–¿Seguro quieres un hermanito para navidad?– Preguntó ahora haciendo una mueca.

–¡Sí!– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–¿No quieres mejor otra cosa?– Cuestionó Anna con una leve sonrisa.

–¡Nop!– Respondió ahora viendo a su madre.

–¿Qué tal un perrito?– Propuso Yoh mientras Hana se reía.

–¡Ye tenemos uno, es Tarta!– Respondió.

–¿Y un gato?– Propuso de nuevo.

–El tío Hao tiene muchos.– Respondió de la misma manera.

–¿Qué tal… más juguetes?– Intentó nuevamente.

–¡Ya no me caben en mi armario!–

–¿Una lagartija…?– Se encogió de hombros.

–Yoh eso no tuvo sentido.– Suspiró Anna.

–¿Seguro no quieres otra cosa, cualquiera que no sea un hermanito?– Preguntó Yoh algo nervioso.

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó Hana haciendo un puchero a lo que Yoh y Anna sonrieron.

–Porque Santa Claus no reparte bebés.– Dijo finalmente Anna mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

–¿No?– Cuestionó algo desilusionado.

–No, Santa Claus no hace los bebés, los bebés los hacen los papás.– Sonrió Yoh.

–¡Yoh!– Reclamó Anna algo sonrojada.

–Ups… jijiji.– Se sonrojó también.

–Hmm… bueno.– Dijo finalmente Hana mientras veía su chocolate caliente.

–Hana, tal vez en el futuro puedas tener un hermanito, pero por ahora, tu mamita y yo decidimos que tú eres todo lo que queremos.– Dijo Yoh mientras él y Anna besaban cada uno una mejilla de su hijo, el cual sonrió.

–Bueno, ¡Entonces ya sé que quiero!–

–¿Un qué?– Preguntó Manta en el teléfono.

–¡Un dragón! ¿Crees poder conseguir un dragón de peluche gigante?– Dijo la voz de Yoh al otro lado del teléfono.

–Eh… bueno, haré lo que pueda.– Respondió algo confundido colgando.

–¿Se solucionó lo del hermanito?– Preguntó Pilika con curiosidad.

–Por ahora pero…– Manta cortó su frase.

–¿Pero qué?– Preguntó Tamao.

–¿¡Dónde consigo un dragón de peluche gigante!?–

–¡Ya sé, robemos un huevo de dragón de peluche!– Propuso Horo.

–¿¡QUISIERAS ALGUA VEZ DECIR ALGO COHERENTE!?– Gritó Ren enfadado.

–¡Oye tranquilo! Pareces un RENo enfurecido jajaja, mejor RENta una película navideña para sentir el espíritu o te RENombrarán como el Grinch jajaja.–

–¡Suficiente, te asesinaré AHORA!– Gritó Ren enfurecido abalanzándose sobre Horo.

–Bien, ¡Hao tienes que ayudarme a encontrar un peluche de dragón gigante!– Dijo Manta mientras caminaba por los pasillos. –¿Hao?– Preguntó cuándo se percató de la falta de la presencia de Hao.

–Y por eso soy el hombre más sensual del mundo.– Sonrió a una de las cajeras.

–Señor... ¿Va a comprar algo?– Preguntó la chica mientras Hao se posaba "sensualmente" sobre la cinta de productos.

–Sólo una velas aromáticas para nosotros dos grrr…–

Manta y Hao caminaban por los pasillos mientras Manta buscaba el dragón de peluche gigante, y Hao llevaba una mano marcada en la mejilla y los dientes caídos.

–Te lo mereces por pervertido.– Dijo Manta con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–¡No sabía que ella sabía kung fu!– Reclamó con cascaditas.

–Pues ahora lo sabes.– Respondió mientras entraban al pasillo de peluches, el cual estaba repleto, de peluches y de gente.

–¡Para cuando salgamos el mocoso ese tendrá veinte años!– Gritó Hao con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Mejor tarde que una paliza de Anna.–

–¿No era mejor tarde que nunca?– Cuestionó el Asakura.

–Créeme este dicho es mejor.– Respondió el enano cabezón.

–¡Miren un duende!– Gritó un niño mientras corría hacia Manta y muchos niños se le tiraban encima.

–¡Esperen, yo no soy un duende!– Gritó mientras la avalancha de niños se lo llevaba. –¡HAO!–

–Eh… yo… mejor voy con la cajera.– Sonrió pícaramente dejando a Manta a su suerte.

Ren y Jeanne estaban disfrutando de un bueno chocolate caliente, con unos malvaviscos, mientras veían la ardiente chimenea de la casa, Jeanne se veía nerviosa, pues hace tiempo se había enterado de algo y quería contárselo a Ren.

–Ren… hace tiempo estamos juntos… y quería decirte que yo estoy…– Pero fue interrumpida por Horo.

–¡Oigan chicos ya no hay papitas!– Gritó sentándose entre ambos.

–¡Pues ve a comprar más!– Reclamó Ren molesto y Jeanne suspiró con una sonrisa torcida.

–Ok.– Respondió a secas y se fue con la bolsa de papitas que tenía en la mano.

–Bien, ¿Qué decías?– Preguntó Ren ya calmado.

–Que yo estoy…– Pero fue interrumpida de nuevo.

–¡Navidad navidad hoy es navidaaaad!– Pilika y Tamao aparecieron cantando con una copa de vino cada una derramándolo en el suelo y a duras penas caminando.

–¡Están ebrias!– Apareció Jun con Lee Bruce Long.

–¡Señorita Pilika, señorita Tamao esperen!– Gritó el zombi y se fueron.

–¡Mira Tamao un reno!– Gritó la voz de Pilika.

–¡Hooola Rudolph!– Gritó al de Tamao.

–¡Esperen, eso no es un reno!–

–Bien… ¿Qué decías?– Preguntó Ren suspirando nuevamente.

–¡Que estoy…!– Pero otra vez la interrumpieron cuando la puerta se azotó.

–¡Tía Jeanne, tío Ren tendré un dragóóón!– Gritó Hana colgándose se los picos de Ren que se elevaron.

–¡Oye, bájate de mi cabeza!– Reclamó rojo de ira.

–Nadie toca el tenedor del RENo jajaja.– Se burló Horo.

–¡Cállate!– Reclamó furioso.

–Creí que querías un hermanito.– Sonrió Jeanne.

–Mamá y papá dicen que los bebés no los reparte Santa Claus.– Respondió haciendo un puchero.

–¿Entonces?– Preguntó Horo en el suelo peleando con Ren.

–¡Los hacen mamá y papá!– Respondió alzando los brazos a lo que Yoh y Anna desviaron la mirada sonrojados. –Pero no sé cómo.– Dijo con inocencia mientras Ren y Horo tenía un chorro de sangre en sus narices.

–Jejeje está bien pequeño.– Dijo Jeanne con dulzura.

–¡Oigan amigos luego de pasar tres horas en el centro comercial y de que le levantaran una orden de restricción a Hao conseguimos el…!– Pero Manta fue mandado a volar por Anna.

–¡Shhh!– Dijo Yoh con su dedo índice en los labios y una sonrisa mientras Manta estaba de cabeza en la nieve.

–La cena está lista…– Informó Tamao junto con Pilika que tenían en las manos las copas vacías y dolor de cabeza.

–¡Bien, a comer!– Gritó Horo, sin embargo, tocaron el timbre, Yoh fue a abrir.

–¡Chocolove, Lyserg!– Gritó con emoción.

–¡Yoh!– Respondieron los dos.

Lyserg apareció con varios regalos junto con Chocolove, todos comían tranquilamente esperando a que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran, Yoh Y Anna habían ido a otra habitación por un momento, lo tenían todo listo.

–El disfraz me queda muy bien.– Sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

–Lo sé, porque lo hice yo.– Respondió su esposa mientras ambos se daban un beso.

–Vamos admítelo.– Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

–Está bien, eres un Santa Claus muy sexy.– Respondió con una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo.

–¡Ahhh delicioso, ojalá pudiera seguir comiendo!– Gritó Horo.

–Pareces un pavo de navidad.– Rió Lyserg.

–Ya no falta mucho para que los fuegos artificiales suenen en Funbari.– Dijo Manta mientras sonreía.

–¡Oh yo quiero yo quiero quemarlos!– Gritó Hao alzando la mano.

–Está bien, hazlo.– Aparecieron Anna e Yoh.

Todos salieron, y así fue, como Hao comenzó a prender la mecha de los fuegos artificiales, los cuales eran enormes, un enorme cohete que haría explosión… pero no se fijó que su ropa se atoró en una de las puntas y cuando el cohete se fue hacia el cielo se fue con todo y Hao.

–¡Woow!– Gritaron todos al ver los colores de los fuegos artificiales, y de paso a Hao volando por un lado.

El cielo se iluminó de luces, la gente celebraba y veía aquellos maravillosos colores, todos estaban fascinados…

–Feliz Navidad chicos.– Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

–Ya lo creo…– Dijo Manta.

–¡Mamá, papá, ¿Qué es eso?!– Preguntó Hana señalando hacia el cielo.

Todos vieron hacia el cielo, donde a través de la Luna, se pudo divisar una figura, de lo que parecía un hombre gordo en un trineo y unos animales, y gritaba.

–¡Joooo Jo Jo Feliiiz Navidaaad Jooo Jo Jo!–

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, y al entrar a la casa, miles de regalos estaban bajo el árbol.

–¿Ustedes creen que…?– Horo se quedó perplejo.

–Jejeje feliz navidad.– Rió Jun.

–Ren.– Habló Jeanne con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó viendo los regalos.

–Estoy embarazada.– Dijo, mientras Ren volteaba a ver sonrojado y los demás sorprendidos.

–¡Lo sabía, Santa Claus sí hace bebés!– Dijo Hana con una sonrisa mientras todos comenzaban a reír.

–Bien amigos… aquí vamos.– Sonrió Yoh.

Todos se juntaron, pues al unísonos, os están viendo, y han gritado.

–¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, LECTOR, Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!–


	10. Tres años y patadas en la cara de Yoh

**Hola shamnes! Espero que su navidad haya sido maravillosa! **

**Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que dejen reviews, den fav, follow o sólo lean, agradezco que hayan esperado tanto y ahora actualizo y prometo que la próximo capítulo sí respondo sus reviews pero ahora debo dejar esto con prisa, chao!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Nos situamos en el año 2003.<p>

La paz y serenidad reinaban en la casa… no había nada, pero en serio… NADA, que pudiese alterar tal calma, las aves cantaban, el Sol aparecía tranquilamente por el horizonte, todo el ambiente era tranquilo, inclusive se podía decir que se escuchaba el sonido del río que estaba cerca, el sonido de las hojas caer al compás del viento, el invierno se iba tímidamente, dándole paso a una hermosa primavera, la verdad era una de esas mañanas de Enero muy cómodas, extrañamente en la casa… demasiado calladas…

–¡Horo Horo devuélveme lo que te robaste, animal!– Gritó un Ren muy furioso.

–¡Admítelo!– Dijo con una sonrisa confiada que hizo sonrojar a Ren.

–¡No lo haré!– Reclamó furioso el Tao mientras sus picos se elevaban.

–¿¡Qué es tanto escándalo!?– Apareció Pilika con un aura de fuego que daba terror.

–¡Este idiota robó una de mis… eh… revistas!– Gritó Ren mientras señalaba a Horo que le sacaba la lengua.

–¡Ren no quiere admitir que es una revista playboy, de la edición de este mes!– Respondió Horo mientras la abría y salía un chorro de sangre de su nariz.

–¡N-no es lo que crees!– Dijo el Tao muy sonrojado.

–¡Claro que sí, son bubis!– Gritó Horo mientras Ren se quedaba más rojo que un tomate.

–¿¡Bubis, dónde!?– Apareció Hao corriendo en pijama, mientras buscaba las "bubis" con unos binoculares, sin embargo las primeras que vio… –¡Nah, no era nada, sólo es la tabla de Pilika!– Reclamó con un puchero.

–¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?– Gritó la peli azul dando un puñetazo al lente derecho de los binoculares traspasando hasta la cara de Hao, que salió rodando hasta el tope del pasillo mientras Ren y Horo se quedaban helados.

–Buenos días.– Saludó Jun mientras salía de su habitación.

–Hola Jun.– Dijo Ren sin expresión alguna.

–¿Quieres ver la revista playboy de Ren?– Propuso Horo mostrándola, a lo que Ren se le lanzó encima.

–¡Eres un desgraciado!– Se quejó mientras sin darse cuenta, se rodaban por las escaleras.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó Jun muy confundida al ver a Pilika masacrando a Hao a patadas mientras Ren y Horo se peleaban por la revista.

–Lo de siempre.– Apareció Tamao recogiendo su ahora más largo cabello con una cinta.

–Ya veo, ¿Qué tal si hacemos tortitas? (panqueques/tortas)– Propuso la peli verde.

–Ehm… yo de hecho tengo que salir.– Dijo Tamao tratando de ocultar su rubor.

–Tú y tu novio…– Suspiró con una sonrisa.

–¡Tamao ya se quiere casar, Tamao ya se quiere casar!– Aparecieron Konchi y Ponchi cantando.

–¡Cállense ambos AHORA!– Gritó Tamao furiosa y sonrojada.

–¡Vamos Tamao, estás flechada!– Gritó Ponchi con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que, un espíritu lo pisoteó.

–Gracias, Dai Tengu.– Sonrió la peli rosa, y el espíritu desapareció.

–Buenos días Tamao, Jun, Konchi, Puré de Ponchi.– Saludó Manta bajando las escaleras.

–Oye Manta, ¿Me ayudas con el desayuno?– Preguntó Jun.

–Claro.– Sonrió el enano cabezón.

Yoh tenía un pie en la cara, doblándole la nariz, pero aun así… roncaba, el hecho es que cuando el pequeño dedo pulgar se le metió dentro de la fosa nasal abrió torpemente el ojo izquierdo ya que el otro lo tenía pegado a la almohada, sonrió mientras se lo sacaba, su hijo abrazaba a su madre, mientras que a él le metía el pie en la nariz, ¿Y así sonreía? Bueno después de todo hablamos de Yoh Asakura…

–Buenos días…– Susurró mientras se quitaba el cabello del rostro.

–Buenos días.– Respondió de igual manera su esposa, al momento de que Yoh trató de besarla en los labios… recibió una patada en el rostro.

–¡No!– Recibió como respuesta mientras, como todas las mañanas cuando trataba de saludar a su propia esposa, su hijo no lo dejaba dándole una patada, un puñetazo, un jalón de pelo, o lo que sea que le asegurara que sería algo que le doliera y lo apartaría de Anna.

–¿Por qué nunca me dejas saludar a tu mami?– Preguntó con cascaditas en los ojos.

–¡Porque no, ella es mía, mía, mía, mía!– Y siguió gritando "mía" como unas mil veces más según contó Yoh.

–Bajemos a desayunar.– Dijo Anna mientras se sentaba aún con Han aferrado a ella.

–Pero yo quiero mi beso de buenos días…– Musitó Yoh aún con las cascaditas.

–No seas tonto Yoh, me puedes besar en cualquier otro momento.– Dijo la itako levantándose y dirigiéndose al armario.

–Vale, vale, no aclamo más del amor de mi esposa, pero… ¿Qué tal un pico de mi pequeñín?– Reclamó poniendo su mejilla al lado de su hijo, y… le dieron una patada como respuesta.

Bajaron las escaleras luego de vestirse, Jun, Manta y Lee Bruce Long hacían tortitas, mientras Ren estaba cruzado de brazos en silencio y Horo junto con Hao estaban heridos como de costumbre.

–Buenos días.– Saludó Yoh con una sonrisa.

–Hola Yoh.– Dijo Hao mientras tenía un bistec congelado en el ojo.

–Te lo mereces.– Bufó Pilika.

–¿Y Tamao?– Preguntó Yoh al no verla.

–Ya sabes dónde anda…– Respondió Manta.

–Tío Ren…– Llamó Hana mientras lo veía.

–¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó viéndolo de reojo.

–Tu pelo parece un tenedor.– Le dijo mientras veía al tenedor que tenía en la mano y luego al cabello del Tao.

–¿Algún problema con eso?– Cuestionó a secas mientras suspiraba.

–Tío Ren…– Llamó nuevamente.

–¿Qué?– Cuestionó de nuevo.

–¿Puedes comer con tu pelo?– Preguntó con inocencia a lo que Ren se le alzó un poco el cabello.

–No, no puedo.– Aclaró mientras dirigía la mirada a otro lado.

–¡Jajaja a lo mejor podrías comer un espagueti gigante!– Dijo Horo mientras una cuchara casi le vuela la cabeza.

–Bueno ya, no se peleen en la mesa.– Sonrió Jun mientras colocaba junto a Manta los últimos platos.

–¡A comer!– Dijeron todos mientras comenzaban a comer, en especial Horo.

Luego de comer Hao estaba leyendo unas revistas playboy para variar, mientras vio a su sobrino jugando con un balón.

–Oye Hana…– Lo llamó mientras este corría con él. –¿Qué quieres ser de mayor?–

–Hmm…– El niño lo pensó por un rato. –¡Un súper hédwoe!–

–¿Un qué, súper héroe?– Preguntó mientras bajaba su revista.

–¡Sí, súper hédwoe!– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué tal un modelo prototipo de proxeneta?– Le preguntó mientras de la nada lo mandaban a volar.

–¡Nada de perversiones, Hao!– Gritó Jun mientras lo aporreaba contra el suelo.

–¿Qué haces, hijo?– Preguntó Yoh entrando en la habitación.

–Papá… ¿Qué es un moledo protorito de proseta?– Preguntó viéndolo con inocencia.

–¿Un mole-qué?– Dijo confundido.

–Creo que el señor Hao tiene algo que ver en esto, amo Yoh.– Apareció Amidamaru en su forma de hitodama.

–Eso supongo…– Dijo con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–¡Papá, ¿Qué es, qué es?!– Insistió jalando del pantalón de su padre.

–Eh… es, eh… te lo diré cuando crezcas…– Divagó sin tener la menor idea de qué responder, a lo que Hana hizo un puchero.

–¡No es justo, no es justo, no, no, no, no, no!– Y siguieron muchos más "no" en los que una que otra durante el berrinche pateó la pierna de Yoh.

–Duele…– Susurró con una pequeña lágrima en el ojo derecho. –Ya hijo, deja de llorar.– Le dijo con tranquilidad mientras su hijo se tiraba al piso.

–¡No, no, no, no!– Gritaba una y otra… y otra vez dando puñetazos en el suelo.

–Ya Hana, ¿Qué quieres para que dejes de llorar?– Preguntó dándose por vencido.

–¡Un perrito!– Respondió mientras mágicamente paraba de llorar.

–¿Un perro?– Preguntó algo nervioso, sabía que la respuesta de Anna, sería NO.

–¡Sí, sí, ¿Me lo das papi, si, si, si?!– Preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se colgaba de la pierna de Yoh.

–Yo… eh…–

–¿Qué es tanto escándalo?– Preguntó Tamao apareciendo en la entrada con su... novio.

–Hana quiere un perrito…– Dijo Yoh con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–Pues parece que te metiste en un lío.– Rió el joven al lado de Tamao.

–Jajaja no seas así.– Sonrió Tamao. –Pequeño Hana, ¿Es verdad que quieres un perrito?– Preguntó Tamao agachándose a la altura del niño.

–¡Sí, sí, yo quiero uno!–Respondió con una sonrisa.

–Pues… los perros de mi hermano tuvieron crías hace poco, y me ofreció uno, si lo quieres, te lo doy, yo no quiero quedármelo.– Dijo el novio de Tamao mientras a Hana le brillaron los ojos.

–¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu mami?– Propuso Yoh mientras que Hana cambió su gesto.

–¡Mami dirá no!– Reclamó con un puchero.

–Bueno con preguntarle no perderás nada.– Sonrió Tamao.

–¡Sí, sí, ¿Me das el perrito, sí?!– Le preguntó al novio de Tamao.

–Claro pero pregúntale a Anna-san primero.– Respondió con una sonrisa gentil.

–¡Hao saca estos gatos de mi habitación!– Reclamó Ren mientras su cabello se alzaba.

–¿Por qué? Son hermosos…– Respondió mientras se restregaba un gato con el rostro.

–¡Están cubriendo de pelos mi cama!– Gritó enfurecido mientras su cabello atravesaba el techo.

–¡Mis pompas!– Gritó alguien.

Pilika y estaba viendo unos correos mientras Horo estaba de cabeza atado con cinta adhesiva.

–¿Por qué me colgaste?– Preguntó con cascaditas en los ojos.

–No creas que no te vi husmeando en la ropa interior de Jun esta mañana.– Respondió con un aura de fuego.

–¿Cuándo aprenderás?– Preguntó Damuko apareciendo a su lado.

–¿Los cerdos vuelan?– Dijo Horo con una sonrisa confiada.

–Pues no te veo las alas.– Respondió mientras Horo tenía un aura violeta a su alrededor de depresión.

–¿Eh…?– Pilika pareció sorprenderse.

–¿Qué ocurre, Pilika?– Preguntó Damuko apareciendo a su lado.

–Esto le gustará a Ren…– Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Anna estaba leyendo un libro, la paz era presente, parecía que nada podría interrumpir su lectura… gran equivocación.

–¡Mami, mami, mami, mami!–

Suspiró. –¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

–¡Mami quiero un perrito!–

Abajo Yoh estaba viendo T.V tranquilamente, tenía una naranja y un zumo de naranja, estaba a punto de comer su codiciada fruta…

–¡YOH ¿LE DIJISTE A HANA QUE PODÍA TENER UN PERRO?!–

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	11. El perro llamado Tarta!

**Hola a todos! espero que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo!**

**Uff… desde el año pasado que no actualizo XD Así que creo que es momento de XD**

**Bueno amigos pasemos directo con los reviews!**

**Namaha Ibuki: Gracias! Y no hay problema con lo del review navideño, y no sé, tal vez Yoh no muera y te regale al perro XD**

**Evee24: Bueno gracias! Y sí, el tiempo se va volando XD Y no te preocupes, que Tarta seguirá siendo… Tarta XD**

**Edy Asakura: Gracias! Y no hay problema! Y NADA EN EL MUNDO hará cambiar a Horo y a Hao :v Respondiendo a tu pregunta, bueno, sí, he querido que Jeanne aparezca desde hace tiempo y creo que es hora de X3**

**Hanoi-chan: Te felicito, ahora me joderás doble XD**

**J Pach: Te lo agradezco, es un honor para mí que digas eso, gracias! :3 Bueno creo que tienes que desearle muy buena suerte a Yoh con la familia que tiene, más con este nuevo "Pequeño Problema" Pero ya sabes, "Todo estará bien" O al menos eso espera XD**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bien shamanes, ahora las preguntas, ya saben que pueden preguntar, LO QUE SEA, no importa si es la cosa más bestial del mundo XD **

**Para Yoh:**

– _**¿No te entristece saber que tu propio hijo no te quiere y que no te quiere cerca de Anna?**_

**Yoh: Jijiji la verdad yo amo a mi familia y ellos me aman a mí sin importar qué, tienen maneras distintas de demostrar su amor jijiji non**

**Hao: Como tú digas…**

**Para Hana:**

–_**¿Por qué no quieres que tu papá esté cerca de tu mamá?**_

**Hana: ¡Porque no, ella es mía, mía, mía!**

**Yoh: T.T **

**Hao: XD **

**Para Ren: **

–_**De parte de mi amiga que te hablé aquél día que está loquitamente enamorada de ti: "¡¿Desde cuándo te aficionaste a las revistas Playboy?! Me lo esperaba de Horo, pero no de ti! D:"**_

**Ren: Yo… no sé de qué demonios me hablas ¬/¬**

**Horo: Yo no diría lo mismo….**

**Ren: ¡CÁLLATE! u/ú**

**Para Tamao:**

–_**¿Cuándo te piensas casar con tu novio? ewe**_

**Tamao: ¿¡Eh!? Yo… no creo que por ahora no… soy muy joven para eso ^^!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Bien shamanes eso fue todo por ahora, ojalá pasen un mega año nuevo y les deseo lo mejor!**

**Con cariño:**

**C.S en 2015 \*0*/**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>A partir de ahora nos situamos en el año 2003 hasta que cambie la fecha.<p>

Un perro, un perro, un… ¡Un perro! Es un animal mamífero con un montón de pelo, orejas largas, mueve la cola, porque tiene una, una gran lengua llena de babas y anda en cuatro patas, es, como había dicho ya antes, muy peludo, y al ser un peludo orejón, hay que bañarlo, casi siempre, ya que su técnica especial… es ensuciarse, comer y hacer popó por donde menos lo quieras o lo esperes… Esa había sido la definición que Hao le había dado a Yoh de la idea de un perro, ahora… ¿Anna aceptaría al perro?

–Estoy muerto… muerto… ¡Ya me morí!– Gritaba mentalmente Yoh Asakura mientras se dirigía con su esposa al piso superior.

–¡Tranquilo Yoh, si te matan te revivo!– Gritó un Hao muy contento leyendo los pensamientos de su hermano.

–¿¡Para qué, para que me vuelvan a matar!?– Pensó nuevamente. –¡Y no leas mis pensamientos Nii-chan, jijiji!–

–¡Suerte, que es lo que te hará falta!– Escuchó las "porras" que Hao le daba.

–¿A dónde vas?– Preguntó Manta a Hao en cuanto lo vio prepararse para salir.

–¿A dónde crees?– Respondió con una sonrisa. –Voy a conquistar chicas.– Guiñó el ojo.

–No conquistarías ni a la mujer más desesperada del mundo.– Habló Pilika entrando.

–¿Quieres apostar?– Preguntó muy confiado.

–Por supuesto.– Respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

–Algo malo saldrá de todo esto…– Dijo Manta con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

Arriba Yoh estaba frente a la puerta, le temblaban las manos y sudaba frío, temía lo peor, morir, ser revivido por Hao para que lo volviesen a matar, y así por el resto de sus días, abrió la puerta lentamente.

–Hola querida…– Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Qué querida ni que ocho cuartos, ¡Asakura, explícame lo del perro INMEDIATAMENTE!– Gritó mientras veía a su esposo con un aura de fuego mientras Yoh se arrinconaba en una esquina.

–¡Ahhh eso… verás yo… no… lo que quise decir es… que yo… eh… es que verás…! –

–¡Deja de divagar y dímelo, AHORA!– Ordenó mientras se levantaba de su asiento mientras a Yoh se le iba el alma.

–¡Jijiji papá asustado, papá asustado!– Reía su hijo mientras veía a Yoh con el alma saliéndosele en segundos.

–¿Sabes qué implica un perro?– Cuestionó cruzada de brazos.

–Bu-bueno… tampoco sabíamos lo que implica un hijo y tenemos uno… jijiji.–

–¡YOH ASAKURA!– Gritó mientras parecía que el fuego a su alrededor lo derretía con tan solo verlo.

–¡Ahhh sí Annita dime!–

–Escúchame bien, Asakura.– Llamó la itako mientras este sentía que su funeral se acercaba.

–¿Si…?– Musitó toqueteando las puntas de sus dedos índices.

–TÚ cuidarás al perro, TÚ lo bañarás, TÚ lo alimentarás, TÚ lo pasearás y por último… ¡TÚ pagarás si ese perro hace alguna travesura!– Le gritó mientras Yoh volvía a respirar.

–Sí Annita…– Musitó sintiéndose diminuto.

–Más te vale no hace otra promesa estúpida, ¿¡Oíste!?– Cuestionó mientras veía a su esposo intimidado.

–¡Sí Anna lo prometo!– Gritó con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Ahora ve por ese perro.– Ordenó mientras regresaba a su asiento con su libro.

–C-claro Annita…– Sonrió.

Yoh estacionó el auto frente a una casa, tocó el timbre y respondieron a la puerta.

–Hola, vinimos por el perro, espero que hayas recibido mi mensaje.– Sonrió.

–Claro, pasen adelante.– Respondió el novio de Tamao.

–¡Sí, perrito, perrito, perrito!– Hana corrió adentro de la casa.

–Mi hermano no está en casa pero está de acuerdo con que se lleven uno.– Dijo mientras los dejaba pasar al patio.

–Vaya…– Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver a los grandes perros que estaban con los cachorros. –¡Son enormes!–

–Son Bobtail.– Respondió.

Mientras Yoh pensaba en el gran problema en el que se estaba metiendo, Pilika y Hao hacían su apuesta…

–¡Y lo repito, no hay nada, NADA peor que tú, Hao Asakura!– Dijo Pilika mientras lo señalaba.–Pero acepto la apuesta.– Sonrió.

–¡Claro que sí lo hay!– Reclamó de brazos cruzados.

–¿A sí, qué es?– Cuestionó alzando una ceja.

–Eh… ¿La… diarrea?– Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras Manta se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

–Créeme que ni la diarrea más fuerte es peor que tú…– Respondió mientras bufaba.

–Esta es la conversación más estúpida que haya presenciado…– Susurró.

–Pero bueno, conquistarás a cinco chicas en el mismo día, que es hoy, si tú ganas, ya sabes qué pasa, pero si yo gano… ya tú sabes…– Dijo Pilika extendiendo la mano, la cual, Hao estrechó.

–Será la apuesta más fácil que he hecho…– Respondió con voz decidida.

–Yo opino que es una tontería.– Dijo Manta, pero nadie le hizo caso y se fueron, Pilika a la sala y Hao a la calle con un traje de baño en la mano.

–Hola Hao, ¿A dónde vas?– Preguntó Tamao mientras iba con Horo y Jun.

–¡A conquistar chicas!– Gritó mientras se iba rodeado de sus gatos.

–Suerte con eso…– Burló Jun.

–¡Guau, guau!– Se escucharon unos ladridos.

–Justo cuando creí que podías ser más perro, Horo.– Dijo Ren apareciendo desde el patio.

–¡Yo no fui!– Respondió mientras veían al auto estacionarse en el garaje, y de repente... Salió un mini perro cachorro de Bobtail.

–¡Guau Guau!– Ladraba mientras veía a Horo.

–¡Hey miren, una rata peluda!– Dijo mientras acercaba su dedo al hocico del animal… y lo mordió. –¡Ay suéltame!– Gritó mientras hacía de arriba abajo la mano con todo y perro.

–¿Eso es un perro?– Preguntó Jun confundida.

–Vaya, Anna-san dijo que sí.– Sonrió Tamao.

–Amigos les presento al nuevo miembro de la familia…– Dijo Yoh con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–¡Tenemos un perrito, tenemos un perrito, tenemos un perrito!– Gritaba Hana mientras el perro se soltó de Horo el cual tenía cascaditas en los ojos, y corrió hasta él y lo lamió.

–¡Guau Guau!– Ladró nuevamente agitando su peluda cola.

–Oigan amigos… ¡Yoh compraste un perro!– Manta estaba sorprendido.

–Jijiji no, de hecho nos lo regalaron.– Sonrió.

–¡Hay que ponerle un nombre!– Dijo Horo.

–¿Qué tal "Horo"? Es un buen nombre de bestia.– Habló Ren mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–¿¡Qué dijiste chino!?– Gritó Horo enfurecido.

–¿¡Quieres pelear tenedor con patas!?– Gritó Horo mientras ambos cruzaban chispas en sus miradas.

–Es cierto, pero eso lo discutiremos adentro, parecemos idiotas parados aquí afuera.– Dijo Pilika viendo que todos estaban en la entrada de la casa.

Mientras Hao caminaba por Funbari hasta llegar a una playa cercana, ¿Hay playas en Funbari? Pues la respuesta es… ahora sí.

–Ojalá fuera una playa nudista.– Dijo mientras un chorrito de sangre salía de su nariz al imaginar eso, hasta que vio a un hombre muy gordo pasar a su lado. –Retiro lo dicho.–

¡Caminó y caminó… hasta que se encontró con lo que buscaba, unas chicas muy sexys jugando voleibol!

–Sólo tengo que conseguir el número de cinco de ellas y ya está.– Susurró con una sonrisa confiada. –¡Hey chicas!– Saludó a lo que las chicas lo voltearon a ver.

–¡Oh, hola!– Saludó una de ellas.

–Parece que necesitan un jugador… ¿Puedo jugar con chicas tan lindas como ustedes?– Propuso mientras hacía su "sonrisa encantadora"

–¡Claro! Pero… ¿Estarás a nuestro nivel?– Cuestionó una de ellas.

–¡Por supuesto, soy un profesional!– Respondió mientras lucía su musculatura.

–Si tú lo dices…– Se encogió de hombros una de ellas. –¡Vamos a jugar!–

Todos estaban en la sala, mientras Yoh tenía cascaditas en los ojos ya que cada vez que trataba de acercarse a Anna esta lo alejaba como forma de castigo, el cual para él era terrible, todos veían al perro que jugaba con Hana mientras pensaban en un buen nombre.

–Pongámosle Chuck Norris.– Dijo Horo mientras recibía otro golpe de Ren.

–De paso le ponemos Godzilla.– Dijo Ren con su cabello elevándose.

–Pongámosle Manchas.– Dijo Pilika con una sonrisa.

–El perro es blanco.– Habló Manta con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–Oigan chicos horneé una tarta.– Apareció Tamao con la tarta lista para comer en las manos.

–¡Guau guau!– El perro corrió hasta Tamao de manera que se le metió entre las piernas, así Tamao dejó caer la tarta… encima del perro, menos mal que estaba fría.

–¡Jajaja mira ahora es tarta de perro!– Rió Jun mientras lo veía.

–¡Nooo, tarta!– Gritó Horo con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Hmm… ¿Y si le ponemos Tarta?– Propuso Pilika.

–¡Sí, Tarta, Tarta, que se llame Tarta!– Dijo Hana mientras el perrito se lamía a sí mismo, bueno, Horo también lo lamía.

–¿Tarta?– Preguntó Tamao extrañada. –Suena lindo.– Afirmó.

–Bien.– Habló Yoh. –¿Todos están de acuerdo con que se llame Tarta?– Preguntó, a lo que todos asintieron.

–¡Guau!– Ladró nuevamente moviendo la cola mientras llenaba a todos de tarta.

–¡Tarta!–

Hao cayó al piso mientras estaba exhausto, respiraba agitadamente y le dolían las manos, esa media hora jugando con las chicas había sido exhaustiva, apenas podía tomar agua de la botella que tenía en la mano, una de ellas se le acercó.

–Te lo advertimos.– Sonrió.

–¡Ahhh… yo…. no sabía… que ustedes… eran… la selección Japonesa de voleibol…!– Dijo mientras veía el atardecer aún en el suelo.

–¡Vale, nos vemos!– Dijeron las chicas mientras se iban.

–Genial… el día casi termina y yo no conseguí ni un número y menos una chica…– Lloriqueó con cascaditas en los ojos.

–¡Horo Horo morirás, deja de meterte a mi cuarto y robar mis revistas!– Gritó Ren mientras lo corría por la casa.

–¡Vamos Ren, no seas así, compartir es bueno!– Gritó mientras se iba fuera de su alcance.

En eso tocaron el timbre, y Ren fue a abrir la puerta.

–¿¡QUÉ!?– Gritó mientras su cabello se alzaba más.

–¿Ren?– Preguntó la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

–¿¡Je-je-jeanne!?–

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	12. La doncella y el tomate con picos

**¡Hola shamanes! **

**Hoy traigo esta actualización, ¡Jeanne hace su aparición! Bueno considerando que los personajes ya tienen 19-8 en 2003 era hora de que la doncella apareciera.**

**¿Qué dicen, también la matamos? No me maten por preguntar eso, que no lo haré XD **

**Para aquellos que les interese este fic lo escribo escuchando cierta canción así que es como, la "canción de fondo" tal vez se te sea interesante escuchar y leer como yo lo escribo, se llama "boy meets girl (twoson)" y en parte es la fuente de la inspiración para este fic, también la cual le dio inicio :3**

**Bien shamanes iremos con los reviews y preguntas! Ya sabía que se me olvidaba algo…**

**¡Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, den fav, follow o sólo lean! ¡Y muchas gracias por todo! ¿A qué te saqué por lo menos una risita con alguno de mis fics? Sino mi vida ya no tiene sentido… okno XD Bueno ya ustedes saben, ¡Vamos con los reviews!**

**Y para no escribir esto una y otra… y otra vez: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUERIDOS SHAMANES! :D**

**Isa Dreyar: Hola! :D No te preocupes! El saber que has leído este fic desde hace mucho me hace sentir bien :3 ya sabes que Horo y Hao son incambiables! Y espero que tú también le desees la mejor de las suertes a Yoh, con una esposa, un hijo y un perro XD **

**Edy Asakura: La apuesta de Hao y Pilika… ya lo verás… ya lo verás… será la mayor tortura de Hao! :o Espero que tu año sea grandioso también! :D Y sí, con Jeanne habrá cosas… interesantes Jejeje….**

**Evee24: Ya verás la apuesta! Hao sufrirá mucho con esto Jejeje…. Hmm… me pregunto a quién no le agradará que aparezca Jeanne jajaja y con Yoh, bueno, deséale mucha suerte XD Recuerda que por ahora Tarta es un pequeño cachorro por lo tanto… bueno creo que Yoh tendrá que pagar por mucho XD Feliz 2015! :D**

**Namaha Ibuki: Jajaja ¿Será que te cae bien Jeanne? XD Lo que si se nota es cómo quieres a Yoh con relación a un perro XD Bueno tal vez Ren deba deshacerse de sus revistas antes de que lo maten, es decir, descubran XD**

**J Pach: Gracias gracias! Ya sabes, a lo mejor si todos los lectores le desean suerte no le pasan cosas TAN malas a Yoh XD y ya sabes, creo que ahora habrán más palizas para Horo de parte de Ren XD **

**Hanoi-chan: ¬¬… ¿¡Y mi cover!? XD Sabía que este día llegaría… u.u la jodedera es inminente! /.\ Es broma, sabes que ME quiero XD Con respecto al nombre de Tarta… no se me ocurrió otra razón XD**

**Mary: Hola Mary! Ya te extrañaba por aquí T.T Jajaja bueno, feliz año nuevo también, bye y deséale suerte a Yoh! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien shamanes hoy les dejo unos datos para que se familiaricen con algunos datos del fic, espero que los lean y no se los salten <strong>**XD Por cierto para los que no sepan este fic es medio AU (alternate universe) pero no del todo XD **

**DATO 1: Aquí Hao "sí crece" pero en apariencia porque sigue siendo el mismo Hao así que no te preocupes y la razón porque no lo hemos visto con sus gatos es porque Anna no lo deja tenerlos.**

**DATO 2: Marco usa tanga.**

**DATO 3: El nombre de Tarta en realidad proviene de una vez que estaba viendo una parodia sobre un videojuego y un perro se llamaba Tarta, y… me gustó XD**

**DATO 4: Marco usa tanga.**

**DATO 5: El nombre del novio de Tamao será un secreto hasta que me dé la gana ponerlo XD**

**DATO 6: Marco usa tanga :v**

**DATO 7: El final de este fic es cuando Hana tenga 18 años, ASI QUE NO ME ACOSEN PREGUNTANDO CUÁNDO TERMINARÁ \ToT/**

**DATO 8: Marco usa tanga!**

**DATO 9: Hao está levemente atraído por Pilika :o**

**DATO 10: Quería tener 10 datos, eso es todo XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien shamanes ahora pasaremos directamente con las preguntas :3<strong>

**PARA HAO:**

_**Te proclamas un ser endemoniadamente sexy " " la basura más sexy que existe" Y no consigues ni un mendigo numero de telefono? 0-0 . Hasta Yoh puede**_

**Hao: Para tu información! Sí soy el ser más endemoniadamente sexy que existe!**

**Pilika: Y por eso perdiste la apuesta ¬¬w**

**Hao: T.T**

**Yoh: Cómo que hasta yo?**

_**Me encanto tu explicacion sobre que son los perros, lo que quiero saber es cuando cojones daras tu explicacion de porque eres tan sexy?! Es la tercera ves que me la pierdo! Dx**_

**Hao: Eso es fácil, porque soy yo, Hao Asakura! El hombre-**

**Pilika: Más idiota sobre la tierra! Jajaja**

**Hao: Oye!**

_**si eres taaaaan sexy porque no estas en una de las revistas de playboy que tanto lees? -3-**_ _**Si quieres puedo ponerte en la portada de una xD**_

**Hao: Simple, porque sería demasiada sensualidad y todas las mujeres el mundo me perseguirían uwu Y claro! Sería fabuloso verme tan sexy como siempre**

**Pilika: U opción 2: las dejas ciegas a todas XD**

**Hao: … ¬¬**

_**Porque lees tanto playboy? Es porque eres un fracasado con las chicas? Y teniendo tantas fans no tienes a nadie. Pideles el numero a ellas. Seguro se mueren por ti -.-u**_

**Hao: Yo… eh… YO NO SOY UN FRACASADO! Y eh… bueno… no se me había ocurrido _ _!**

**Pilika: Igual no te lo darían.**

**Hao: Deja de hacerme bullying! D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien shamanes, eso es todo, hasta la próxima!<strong>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>¡Qué día tan soleado! Las aves cantan, los Tartas ladran, es decir los perros, y la familia Asakura estaba durmiendo como siempre, con Hana abrazando a su madre mientras pateaba el rostro de Yoh, que estaba al borde del futón, pero… de repente el pequeño perrito con nombre de comida, llamado Trata, entró moviendo la peluda cola que tenía, olfateo a sus amos y luego… se metió en el pantalón de Yoh por "curiosidad".<p>

–¡Ahhhh!– Gritó levantándose de repente mientras lanzaba patadas al aire para que saliera el "bicho" que tenía dentro, sin embargo se trataba del perro. –¡Tarta, eso no se hace!– Dijo mientras sostenía el pantalón para que no se le cayese.

–¡Guau, guau!– Ladró mientras olfateaba la pierna de Yoh, acto seguido… le orinó.

–¡TARTA!–

Ren estaba en su habitación, no quería ni salir, por suerte cuando Jeanne llegó a la casa ya era hora de dormir, así que pudo ocultar el rubor que tenía en toda la cara, no pudo dormir mucho que digamos, ya que para desgracia de él, a Jeanne le habían dado la habitación contigua.

–¡Oye Rentado es hora de comer!– Apareció Horo somatando la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

–¡Cállate, no bajaré!– Respondió sonrojándose.

–Ohhh… ¡Ya sé, es por Jeanne jajaja!– Rió mientras hacía una sonrisa burlona.

–¡CÁLLATE!–

Jeanne escuchaba la paliza que le estaban dando a Horo, mientras se sentía algo incómoda, ya que estaba sentada, enfrente de Hao, y digamos que las cosas entre ellos… eran candentes.

–Tu cuñada fue muy amable al dejarme estar aquí pro un tiempo.– Dijo finalmente tratando de permanecer tranquila.

–Lo sé.– Respondió comiendo unas tortitas de un bocado.

–¿Y cómo te trata la vida… o… la muerte?– Preguntó desviando la mirada.

–Bien.– Dijo a secas comiendo más toritas.

–Ahh… muy bien, entonces, te felicito.– Divagó sintiéndose incómoda, pues sólo ellos dos estaban en la mesa, para suerte de ambos, alguien finalmente interrumpió.

–¡Tío Aho, tío Aho, tío Aho!–

–¿Eh?– Jeanne se sintió curiosa al oír eso, pues al llegar en la noche no vio a nadie más que a Ren, que se sonrojó y se fue corriendo, a Horo, Hao, Yoh y Anna.

–Que mi nombre es Hao, repite conmigo, HA-O.– Dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

–Tío Aho ¿Quién ella?– El niño pasó olímpicamente por lo que Hao decía y señaló a Jeanne.

–Es alguien que estará aquí por un tiempo.– Respondió a secas.

–Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?– Le preguntó con gentileza mientras el niño se acercaba.

–Hana.– Respondió viéndola de pies a cabeza. –¡Tú edwes bonita!– Dijo con una sonrisa señalándola.

–¡Muchas gracias, eres muy tierno!– Dijo ella mientras sonreía ampliamente.

–¡Hao no te acabes todas las tortitas!– Apareció Horo mientras se resbalaba por el barandal... pero se pasó de largo y se estrelló en la puerta.

–¡Ja ja, más tortitas para mí!– Dijo con aires de orgullo tomando las tortitas, sin embargo algo a la velocidad del rayo se le tiró encima, y con Horo empezaron a pelear como perros por las tortitas.

–Vaya… ¿Ellos siempre pelean así?– Preguntó Jeanne con una gotita de sudor en la sien al niño que la seguía viendo.

–¡Sí!– Respondió como si nada.

–Parece que es cosa de todos los días…– Pensó ella con una sonrisa torcida.

–Buenos días Jeanne, ¿Qué tal dormiste?– Preguntó Yoh apareciendo con Anna.

–¡Mami tengo hamble!– Gritó Hana corriendo a su madre, Jeanne abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿¡Ma-ma-mami!?– Preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

–¡Sí ¿No sabías? Hana es el hijo de Yoh y Anna!– Dijo Horo sacando su cabeza de entre la nube de polvo de la riña con Hao por las tortitas.

–¿¡Eh, cuántos años tienes!?– Preguntó Jeanne sorprendida.

–¡Twes!– Respondió mostrando cuatro dedos.

–Espera… ¡Hace tres años fue la Shaman Fight!– Dijo mientras los veía a ambos sonrojarse.

–Jijiji fue una pequeña travesura nuestra.– Rió Yoh desviando la mirada.

–Querrás decir "una cochinada nuestra"– Apareció Pilika junto con Tamao, Jun y Manta.

–¡N-no bueno… eh… jijiji si lo planteas así…!–

–¡Jeanne, no sabía que estabas aquí!– Dijo Tamao mientras sonreía.

–¡Tamao!– Dijo ella de la misma manera.

–¡Gané las tortitas! – Gritó Hao mientras elevaba las tortitas.

–¡Guau Guau!– Sin embargo ahí estaba Tarta y se las pasó llevando.

–¡NO, ESPERA COMIDA CON PATAS!– Gritó Horo mientras corría tras él.

–No creo que serías capaz de comer un perro…– Dijo Manta con una sonrisa torcida.

–Hmm…– Horo lo pensó por unos minutos. –Si sabe a pollo sí.–

Y hubo gotita de sudor para todos, al rato se encontraban comiendo, sin embargo Jeanne se había fijado en un detalle que faltaba en la mesa, se trataba de Ren.

–Bien Hao, hoy cumplirás con nuestra apuesta.– Sonrió Pilika de manera burlona.

–¡Eh, dame otro día, no quiero hacer "eso"!– Gritó apuntándola con el tenedor.

–¿Qué se supone que apostaron ustedes dos?– Preguntó Yoh mientras sonreía.

–Ya lo verás…– Respondió Pilika entre risas macabras.

–¡Ahh… no, por favor Pilika, tendrás una cita conmigo si no hago "eso"!– Dijo Hao en modo de súplica, realmente no quería hacer "eso".

–¡No saldría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la Tierra!– Sentenció mientras el ego de Hao bajaba en un 50%.

–¿Dónde está Ren?– Se atrevió a preguntar la peli plata.

–En su cuarto.– Dijo Jun con una sonrisa gentil.

–¿En serio, por qué?– Cuestionó algo desilusionada, realmente tenía ganas de verlo.

–¡Oh, oh, yo sé, es porque t-!– Pero Horo fue interrumpido cuando un montón de avena cayó en su boca. –Mmm… ahena…–

–Hay cosas que no debes decir TÚ específicamente.– Dijeron Yoh y Anna mientras dejaban las cucharas de lado y Horo… Horo se comía su avena.

–Deberías ir a saludarlo.– Propuso Tamao.

–A lo mejor descubres qué tan rojo puede llegar a ser un tomate…– Dijo Manta con una sonrisa.

–Creo que sí, lo saludaré cuando terminemos de comer.– Respondió muy animada.

Luego de comer todos se pusieron a hacer… bueno realmente casi nadie hace nada en esa casa, pero Jeanne se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, siguiendo las instrucciones de Manta y Tamao para llegar al cuarto de Ren, sin embargo le costó un poco ya que la casa estaba en remodelación.

–Esta casa ya era grande… y la siguen agrandando, creo que me perderé aquí.– Dijo para sí misma mientras la hitodama de Shamash iba al lado suyo.

–El diseño es mío.–

Jeanne pudo reconocer la voz, aunque claro, estaba más ronca que antes, sonrió para sí misma y luego se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba Ren Tao con una botella de leche y… ¡Sólo iba en pantalones! Así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver sus pectorales.

–¿En serio?– Cuestionó tratando de ver a otro lado, viendo como excusa el montón de... palos, que sostenían la base de la estructura.

–Sí.– Respondió sonrojándose al verla, era tan hermosa, como la recordaba, se maldijo por ello ¡Él, el grandioso Ren Tao, sonrojado!

–Has cambiado.– Dijo ahora más calmada mientras veía su cabello largo y suelto.

–Supongo, ya son tres años y medio desde la Shaman Fight.– Habló enfocándose en su caja de leche.

–Me alegra verte, ya sabes, que estés bien.– Sonrió gentilmente mientras acomodaba su cabello.

–Sí.– Respondió sonrojándose de nuevo, ¡Joder, parecía un tomate bien maduro!

El silencio perduró por unos momentos mientras nos e fijaban en el montón de entrometidos que escuchaban su conversación, pero por suerte para Ren, apareció Tarta.

–¡Guau!–

–¡Un perrito, es muy adorable!– Dijo Jeanne viendo a Tarta llegar hasta los pies de Ren y… lamerlos.

–¡Uhg, Tarta no, perro malo, joder no me lamas los pies!– Reclamó molesto al ver al perro mover su cola animadamente mientras lo veía.

–Jajaja los animales te quieren mucho.– Sonrió viéndolo tratar de alejar al insistente perro. –Pero, ¿Por qué Tarta?–

–Digamos que este perro causa más estragos de los que se esperan.– Respondió dándose por vencido, el perro estaba ahora acostado en sus pies.

–¡Guau!– Tarta ladró y se dirigió a Jeanne, la olfateó y luego halaba de su vestido, Jeanne tomó al cachorro y este la lamió, Ren sonrió ante esto, sólo que él, no se dio cuenta que lo había hecho.

–Eres adorable Tarta.– Sonrió dejándolo en el suelo.

–¡Guau!– Ladró de nuevo y se fue.

–Y… dime, Jeanne, ¿Piensas quedarte mucho?– Cuestionó dándose la vuelta para que Jeanne no viera su sonrojo.

–Sí, bueno, ya sabes, realmente he estado muy ocupada, andaba en Alemania cuando me topé con Yoh y el Espíritu de Tierra y me dijo que sería fabuloso si me quedara aquí en Japón por un tiempo, también me dijo que tú estabas entusiasmado por verme.– Sonrió sinceramente mientras Ren se sonrojaba a más no poder maldiciendo a Yoh en todos los idiomas posibles, pero en el fondo le agradecía, quería ver a Jeanne desde hace mucho tiempo.

–Bu-bueno… creo que iré a entrenar más.– Dijo mientras prácticamente se iba corriendo a su cuarto.

–Yo también me alegro de verte, Ren.– Pensó mientras sonreía. –Ya pueden salir.– Dijo mientras se retiraba.

–¿¡Sabías que estábamos aquí!?–

Más tarde, muy tarde, aproximado a media noche, Ren bajó a la cocina a tomar más leche ya que recién había terminado su entrenamiento, y entrando a la cocina se encontró con alguien.

–No sé si debería asesinarte o agradecerte, Asakura.– Dijo mientras cerraba el refrigerador al no encontrar más leche, Yoh le pasó una caja.

–Jijiji será lo que tú quieras.– Respondió con su típica risa.

–No me mientas con cosas de paz mundial o lo que sea y dime qué hacías en Alemania.– Dijo abriendo la caja.

–Una vez te escuché en la noche, estabas soñando con Jeanne, supuse que querías verla jijiji.– Dijo con gentileza mientras permanecía viendo a la Luna.

–Te detesto.– Dijo finalmente mientras se sonrojaba al pensar que lo escucharon hablando dormido.

–Todos merecemos estar al lado de quienes amamos, jijiji.–

–¡Yo no he aceptado nada!– Gritó furioso mientras su cabello se elevaba.

–Shh… es casi media noche.– Sonrió, Ren suspiró.

–Uff… pero supongo, que tienes razón.– Aceptó mientras bufaba, y fue al lado de su amigo, a ver la Luna.

–Mañana será otro día grandioso, jijiji.–

–Me voy a dormir.– Dijo dejando la caja de lecha vacía en una mesa cercana, mientras Yoh sonreía con gentileza y Ren subía las escaleras. –Gracias.– Escuchó que decía al momento de cerrar una puerta.

Sí, mañana sería otro día grandioso.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	13. Helados, bikinis y más

**ADVERTENCIA:**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>El consumo de este producto causa seria felicidad a la salud, se recomienda que no sean discretos y les cuentan a todos que soy genial :v "<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo sé que mi ego está muy arriba XD Por cierto si alguna vez te has preguntado de dónde saco todas las cosas que te hacen reír… es porque algunas me pasan a mí o a mi familia XD así que no creas que fumo algo para escribirlas –w– <strong>

**Una cosa… los datos que les di, son eso, DATOS, para que los tomen en cuenta, no quiere decir que estoy emparejando a nadie, tampoco quiere decir que no lo haré buajajaja, todo depende completamente de mis dedos, ellos me guían… **

**Bien shamanes hoy no los distraeré con LA TANGA DE MARCO :v y pasaremos directo con los reviews, por cierto, RESPONDE ESTO SI QUIERES:**

** ¿Quién es tu personaje favorito? **

**Sólo es por… curiosidad… eso y que tengo algo planeado para aquél que sea el "preferido" pero sólo si es "votado" por cierta cantidad, ok, con los reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LOS DEJAN Y DAN FAV, FOLLOW O SÓLO LEAN, YAY :D<strong>

**Namaha Ibuki: Jaja se nota cuales son tus parejas favoritas XD Bueno no te preocupes que obtendrás a las dos parejas pero ya sabes que por ahora sólo una.**

**Hatsujaya: Hola! Y bienvenida al mundo de este fic que te agradece ser apreciado! Y no te preocupes, Men aparecerá! Pero para eso faltan unos cuantos años XD No te preocupes por lo del favorito (pero si lo haces mejor XD) aprecio que te haya gustado mi fic, total, para eso los escribo.**

**Liz Asakura de Kiryuu: Gracias, gracias! Eres muy amable al decir eso de mi fic y te lo agradezco mucho :3 por cierto… sí, Marco usa tanga, ahora gózalo :v Jajaja Hao y Pilika… Jejeje…**

**Eevee24: Tienes que sabes que este fic tiene sus sorpresas buajajaja! Seee Hao puede ser serio… por unos segundos XD bueno la apuesta de Hao la dejé para este capítulo (creo, no recuerdo qué escribí XD) Ya veremos más cosas de Jeanne y Ren con el tiempo :3**

**Guest (Anon/ Anónimo ¡Como sea!): Gracias por tu review! Parece que a todos les encantan Jeanne y Ren X3**

**Hanoi-chan: TANGA TANGA TANGAAAAAAA! De Marco :3 Ahhh! Mi cover jamás aparecerá entonces XD pos jodete lloraré en un rincón TuT7**

**J Pach: Tienes razón XD Yo que Horo adquiero seguro de vida XD Huuumm… un dato de Marco… yo también me preguntó qué habrá sido… será un misterio… ¡Arriba Tarta!**

**Isa Dreyar: MARCO EN TANGA X 1000 XD ¡Todos aman a Ren y a Jeanne XD!**

* * *

><p><strong>PREGUNTAS!<strong>

**PARA HORO:**

_**-Más que pregunta es una frase... Horo yo creo que eres Sexy... y ni te atrevas a comer a tarta porque ahi yo si te mato..**_

**Horo: Lo sé! Soy demasiado sexy… ¡Y me comeré al perro si se sigue robando mis tortitas! Por cierto… en escala de 1 al 10, ¿Qué tan sexy? ¬¬w**

**Tarta: Guau! :3**

**PARA HAO:**

_**-¿Qué haces si te digo que pienso que Horo y Ren son más sexys que vos?... ¿Qué piensas de que haya chicos más sexys que tú?...**_

**Hao: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NADIE ES MÁS SEXY QUE YO, QUIÉREME, QUIÉREME AHORA Y TE ENTRGARÉ MI CUER…!**

**Yoh: Nii-chan!**

**Hao: yo sé que me querrás… yo sé que sí… T.T Nadie se resiste a Hao!**

**PARA REN:**

_**-¿Te gusta Jeanne? (puff eso es evidente) pero contesta e_e Y si te gusta ¿Por qué no haces nada? (Además de sonrojarte XD) . ¿El gran Ren Tao tiene miedo? -3-/ ...**_

**Ren: ¡A MÍ NO ME GUSTA JEANNE, Y NO HAGO NADA PORQUE NO ME GUSTA! ¬/¬ Además! ¡Soy un Tao, el temor es inaceptable, hmp!**

**Horo: Por eso te sonrojas Jejeje…**

**Ren: ¡CÁLLATE, YA TE DIJE QUE NO!**

**Horo: Se sonrojó!**

**Yoh: Dejen de pelear!**

**Horo/Ren: ¡ÉL EMPEZÓ!**

**Yoh: ._. …**

**PARA HANA:**

_**-Puedes decir "Soy la cosa más linda de la tierra?" Si lo haces te dare un dragon de verdad que se maneje tu papi a donde lo va a meter jijiji.**_

**Hana: ¡Sí, sí, sí dwagón, dwagón! ¡Soy la cosa más linda de la tiedwa! non**

**Yoh: Por favor dime que lo del dragón no es cierto… ToT**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien shamanes esas fueron todas y todos lo reviews (según fanfiction) y bien, los dejo con el fic!<strong>

**PD: Ya no tardaré en ponerle título a los capítulos no se preocupen, bye y dejen muchos reviews XD!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Tarta, un cachorro de bobtail que movía la cola una y otra vez al compás de sus patas peludas, lo que le molestaba era la correa que llevaba en el cuello y de vez en cuando se rascaba para quitársela, padre e hijo caminaban de la mano por el parque, que tenía sus hojas secas y comenzaban a brotar nuevas, no hacía tanto frío, Yoh iba distraído, como siempre, pero esta vez, y para sorpresa incluso de él, estaba ingeniando un nuevo plan: Construir una piscina en el gran patio de la casa.<p>

–¡Papá!–

Al escuchar eso Yoh ladeo la cabeza varias veces y volteó a ver a su hijo, que veía al cielo.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué el cielo es azul?– Cuestionó Hana aun viendo al cielo, Yoh también se puso a verlo.

–Eh… porque es un color bonito jijiji.– Esa fue una respuesta estúpida.

–¿Y por qué el agua es azul?– Preguntó de nuevo.

–No lo es, el agua eh… trata de ser del mismo color del cielo.– Respondió mientras veía a Tarta olfatear el camino.

–¿Por qué?–

–Porque quiere verse igual de bonita que el cielo.–

–¿Por qué?–

–Porque el cielo es bonito.–

–Ah… ¿Por qué mi color de pelo no es como el tuyo?– Preguntó ahora viendo el cabello de su padre.

–Porque el color de tu cabello es como el de tu mamá, igual tus ojos.– Dijo mientras suspiraba con tranquilidad.

–¿Por qué?–

–¡Oye!– Dijo en tono gentil. –¡Haces muchas preguntas para sólo tener tres años!– Reclamó "molesto" mientras lo colocaba sobre sus hombros.

–¿Por qué no vino mami?– Cuestionó haciendo un puchero.

–Eh…–

En casa, Anna y Manta se encargaban de instruir a los constructores con relación a la ampliación de la casa, era un proceso largo y tedioso, principalmente porque Manta no había contratado trabajadores Japoneses, sino, Franceses, lo que significaba... que sólo hablaban francés, pero el igual el trabajo estaba quedando francesamente bien.

–Repíteme de nuevo por qué la hacemos más grande.– Dijo Manta con cascaditas en los ojos viendo los precios de material de construcción.

–Algún día Hana heredará esta casa, debe quedar perfecta.– Respondió a secas viendo el trabajo.

–Te das cuenta… ¿¡DE QUE FALTAN COMO VEINTE AÑOS PARA ESO!?– Reclamó histérico, y de la nada fue mandado a volar hasta el final del pasillo por una bofetada de Anna.

–Nunca es temprano para comenzar a planear.– Respondió ahora cruzada de brazos.

–¿Qué harás… si tú y Yoh tienen más hijos…?– Preguntó entre los escombros de una maceta.

–Por eso debe ser más grande.– Respondió a secas.

–Mi bolsillo no se hace más grande Anna…– Musitó quedando inconsciente con la mejilla sacando humo.

–Oye Anna, ¿Has visto a Hao? Necesito que me preste unas revistas.– Preguntó Horo apareciendo.

–¿Tengo cara de ser su madre?– Cuestionó alzando una ceja, Horo no respondió, se quedó con cara de Horo. –Ah… está en su habitación con Pilika.–

–¡Ah, claro… espera… ¿CON PILIKA?!–

Y en la habitación de Hao, el mismo se sentía totalmente avergonzado por lo que tenía qué hacer al perder su apuesta con la ainu, suspiró con resignación, no le quedaba de otra, una apuesta, era una apuesta.

–¡ME SIENTO, ME VEO RIDÍCULO!– Gritó rojo de ira o de vergüenza al verse en el espejo.

–Jajaja ya sabes qué hacer.– Sonrió Pilika mientras le daba la lista de compras a Hao.

–¿No podemos olvidarlo y ya?– Cuestionó sonrojado.

–Déjame pensarlo… NO.– Respondió sonriendo.

–¡Oye Hao ¿Qué haces con…?!– Horo se quedó unos minutos callado viendo a Hao, que tenía una expresión aturdida, mientras lo veía. –¡AJAJAJAJA HAO ¿QUÉ HACES CON UN BIKINI DE MUJER? AJAJAJA!– Comenzó a carcajearse en el suelo mientras lloraba de la risa.

–¡Uyyy te calcinaré!– Gritó furioso.

–Mejor vete a hacer la compra, entre más rápido, mejor.– Dijo Pilika con una cámara de video en la mano.

–Uyyy… está bien.– Bufó saliendo, donde estaban Anna y Manta.

–Voy a comprar las cosas de la cena.– Habló pasando al lado de ellos, que lo voltearon a ver.

–¿Hao…?– Preguntó Manta sorprendido mientras estaba espantado, y más que eso, confundido.

–¿Por qué demonios llevas un bikini de mujer?– Cuestionó Anna al verlo con la parte de arriba rellenada de lo que parecía papel.

–Es… una larga historia.– Dijo siguiendo con su camino, pasando por la cocina, donde estaban Tamao y Jun.

–¿¡Hao!?– Dijeron al unísono.

–¡No pregunten!– Respondió saliendo de la casa, donde venía Yoh cargando a Hana y a Tarta que se habían dormido.

–¡Hola…!– Se quedó en pausa al verlo. –… Onee-chan…– Dijo mientras Hao bufaba más molesto y se iba.

Mientras Ren estaba en su habitación meditando, meditando el porqué de sonrojarse cada vez que veía a Jeanne, y es que, simplemente, ella era un ángel, ¡Era el ángel más hermoso que había visto jamás! Y por eso mismo se sonrojó al pensar en ella nuevamente.

–¡Señor, ¿Está usted bien, está enfermo?!– Preguntó Basón apareciendo frente a él.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?– Cuestionó levemente molesto.

–Es que está usted rojo señor…– Respondió con cascaditas en los ojos al ver a su shaman "enfermo."

–¡Claro que no lo estoy!– Gritó.

–Sí lo está, Basón ¡Está enfermo de amor!– Apareció Horo siendo seguido de Tarta mientras le mordía el pantalón. –¡Ah, déjame ya, demonio miniatura!–

–¡Guau!– Ladró mientras se iba.

–Ese perro será algún día más grande que tú así que no lo trates mal.– Dijo Damuko atrás de él.

–Ajá pero mientras eso pasa, ¡Ayudaré a mi amigo en el camino del amor!– Expresó en pose "poética" con una rosa en la boca.

–¡No quiero tu ayuda, y no me gusta nadie!– Reclamó mientras su cabello se elevaba. –Además esa rosa tiene espinas, animal.–

–¡AHHH MI BOCA!–

–Me fascina este lugar, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan relajada, me alegra que me hayas invitado.– Sonrió la peli plata mientras el castaño recogía algunos cerezos del árbol en medio del patio.

–De nada, jijiji, sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, además, se nota que te gusta estar con Ren.– Expresó con una sonrisa mientras Jeanne no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

–Dímelo de una vez, ¿Es muy notorio?– Le preguntó jugando con sus dedos.

–Harían bonita pareja jijiji.– Rió de nuevo.

–No sé cómo puedes ser hermano de Hao.– Divagó ella tratando de cambiar de tema.

–Deberías hablar con él.– Respondió con un semblante tranquilo como siempre.

–Primero salgo del asunto de Ren, Hao es otro caso.– Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Como quieras, aunque Ren es un caso más serio jijiji.–

–¡Achú!–

–¿Qué pasó, señor?– Preguntó Basón preocupado.

–No sé, sentí que alguien hablaba a mis espaldas.– Respondió limpiándose la nariz.

Mientras, Hao había ido por la despensa, iba caminando de regreso a casa mientras llevaba la nariz sangrada, un ojo morado y algunos dientes caídos, dejando de lado eso finalmente llegó a la casa.

–¡¿Hao qué demonios haces en bikini?!– Gritó Jun al verlo y resistiéndose la risa.

–No es tu asunto…– Respondió sonrojado.

–Claro que lo es, vives aquí y te ves estúpido.– Dijo Tamao de la misma forma que Jun.

–Nii-chan deberías quitarte eso.– Dijo Yoh pasando junto a Jeanne, que ladeó la cabeza.

–Sí, te ves súper gay.– Rió Pilika de manera burlona desde arriba de las escaleras.

–¡EN PRIMER LUGAR ESTOY USANDO ESTO POR TI!– Gritó sonrojado.

–Y por eso es… ¡Más divertido jajaja!–

Anna estaba en la cocina con Manta viendo los planes diseñados por Ren, los franceses se habían ido hace rato mientras ellos veían el diseño de la casa.

–Imposible que Ren haya hecho estos planos.– Dijo Manta viéndolos con asombro.

–Al menos no están en francés.– Dijo Anna mientras tomaba vino.

–¡No fue mi culpa, me dijeron que eran muy buenos, pero no me dijeron que sólo hablaban francés!– Reclamó con cascaditas en los ojos viendo el diccionario de francés que tenía en la mano.

–¡Mami mami mami mami mami mami mami!– Anna y Manta voltearon a ver a Hana siendo seguido por Tarta.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Cuestionó mientras le sonreía levemente.

–¿Me llevas a compwad helado?– Preguntó mientras la veía con cara de "angelito".

–Ahora no, Hana, estamos ocupados.– Respondió mientras el pequeño hacía un puchero.

–Yo te llevo.– Dijo Jeanne apareciendo.

–¡Sí, sí, sí, tía Jil me lleva ¿Sí sí sí sí sí?!– Gritaba mientras tomaba la mano de su madre.

–Ah… está bien, y no se llama Jil, se llama Jeanne.– Dijo mientras Hana corría con Jeanne.

–No te preocupes Anna, no le pasará nada conmigo.– Sonrió mientras se iban.

–Claro que no me preocupo por que lo cuides mal, me preocupo por lo que haga él, Zenki, Goki, vayan.– Ordenó mientras las hitodamas iban tras ellos.

–¡Es tu oportunidad, ve tras ellos!– Dijo Horo mientras veía a Jeanne salir con Hana, seguidos por Tarta que llevaba su correa en el hocico.

–Lo haré porque yo quiero, ¡No quiere decir que me guste!– Dijo Ren caminando hacia ellos.

–Ajá, claro, como digas…– Divagó mientras se iba. –¡Le tomaré fotos a Hao con su bikini!–

–¡O-Oye Jeanne espera, iré con ustedes!– Dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

–Bueno… eh… eso, me encantaría.– Sonrió tratando de no sonrojarse.

–Tía Jil tienes tu cara dwoja.– Dijo Hana señalándola.

–¡Guau, guau!– Ladró Tarta mientras veía una ardilla en el patio y se iba tras ella mientras pasaba entre los pies de Ren que perdió el equilibrio y... se cayó.

–¡Ah, ese perro!– Dijo sintiéndose humillado mientras los veía reírse de él.

–Bien, ¿Nos vamos?– Habló Jeanne mientras Ren quería que se lo comiera la tierra.

Mientras Horo iba caminando con una cámara que tenía guardadas como veinte fotos secretas de Hao en bikini, y servirían algún día, mientras llegaba con Jun, Pilika y Tamao que estaban charlando en el patio.

–Saben, anoche tuve un loco sueño donde Hao nos cambiaba de sexo y vivíamos locas aventuras viajando por el tiempo, incluso Tarta estaba ahí.– Dijo Pilika mientras todas bebían unas limonadas.

–Es el sueño más loco del que haya escuchado.– Habló bebiendo de su vaso.

–Vaya Pilika, tienes mucha imaginación.– Sonrió Tamao.

–Oigan chicas, ¿Quieren ver fotos de Hao en bikini?– Preguntó Horo mientras trataba de no reír viendo la cámara.

–No quiero quedarme ciega, gracias.– Dijo Jun.

–Creo que eso es más traumatizante que el que no use ropa interior.– Respondió Tamao.

–Jajaja yos sí quiero verlas.– Rió Pilika mientras comenzaban a ver las fotos de Hao.

Mientras, Anna y Manta habían terminado los preparativos para el día siguiente, Manta fue por unos archivos que habían llegado por correo, Anna estaba sentada viendo una revista de construcción y remodelación de casas cuando sintió dos manos sobre sus hombros y de la nada unos labios contra los suyos, al separarse sonrió levemente.

–Anna estaba pensando…– Comenzó Yoh mientras tomaba su mano.

–¿Qué pensabas, Yoh?– Cuestionó con una sonrisa al sentir los labios de Yoh en su cuello.

–Bueno… Hana no está en casa ya que salió con Ren y Jeanne, y no hay nadie arriba… ya sabes, tal vez tú y yo… jijiji…–

–Yoh… eres un idiota… pero esta es una buena idea.– Respondió mientras ambos reían de manera traviesa, ya sabían que iban a hacer, así que, sin que nadie los viera, subieron corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, mientras la cerraban con llave para no ser interrumpidos.

–Oh sí.– Dijo Yoh mientras se quitaba la playera que llevaba y se desabrochaba el pantalón.

–Ven aquí…– Habló Anna provocadoramente mientras Yoh se acostaba en el futón con ella, mientras comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, tanto Yoh como Anna sintieron que algo se movía entre ellos.

–Anna…– Dijo él.

–¿Yoh…?– Cuestionó ella confundida como él, cuando de repente...

–¡Guau guau!–

–¡AHHHH TARTAAAAAAA!–

Los árboles se movían al compás del viento, mientras llegaban al parque donde vendían helados, y más comida, se sentaron en una banca.

–Quédense aquí, enseguida traigo los helados.– Dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa gentil mientras se iba al puesto de helados, Ren asintió distraído.

–Ella es… muy bonita. – Pensó mientras se sonrojaba. –Hmm… pero no es posible, ¡Soy un Tao, no debo ser débil, ella no me gusta! Aunque… la verdad… sí, es demasiado bonita…– Pensó de nuevo desviando la mirada hacia las hojas de los árboles.

–¡Ren!– La voz de Jeanne lo alejó de sus pensamientos.

–¡Siamor!– Dijo lo más rápido que pudo, al procesar sus palabras se sonrojó notoriamente.

–¿Qué dijiste?– Cuestionó mostrándose molesta.

–¡Nada, ¿Qué ocurre?!– Preguntó nervioso ¡Ja, un Tao nervioso!

–¿¡Dónde está Hana!?– Gritó mientras lo veía con reproche.

–¿De qué hablas, él está justo…?– Pero al ver que no estaba en la banca, se quedó callado.

–¡Ren eres un imbécil!– Le gritó insertándole un helado en uno de los picos de su cabello, Ren se sentía miserable, definitivamente ese no era su día.

–¡O-oye eso no fue mi culpa!– Reclamó por primera vez en mucho tiempo nervioso.

–¡Ah sí, claro, ¿Y de quién?!– Cuestionó subiéndose a la banca tratando de encontrarlo con la mirada.

–¡De él!– Se defendió, pero mal.

–¡Ah sí, claro, TIENE TRES AÑOS ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA!– Le gritó prácticamente echando fuego por los ojos, Ren se sentía... Intimidado.

–¡Jijiji señora adwilla espede!– Gritó una voz desde atrás de ellos, que voltearon a ver, era Hana, pero…

–¡AHHHH! ¿¡Cómo demonios te subiste en ese árbol tan alto!?– Gritó Ren mientras a él y a Jeanne casi se les salían los ojos al ver a Hana subido en un ENORME árbol persiguiendo una ardilla con una bellota.

–¡Bájate de ahí AHORA!– Gritó Jeanne.

–Bueno…– Respondió con un puchero mientras ponía el pie en una rama pero… se resbaló y cayó.

–¡AHHHHH!– Gritaron Ren y Jeanne mientras Ren corría para atraparlo, sin embargo una pelota apareció mágicamente por obra del destino y se cayó de cara a medio camino mientras Hana estaba cerca del suelo se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y una ráfaga de polvo se hizo presente.

–¿¡Q-q-qué pasó!?– Preguntó Jeanne destapándose los ojos para ver lo que había ocurrido, Hana estaba siendo sostenido por Zenki y Goki mientras Ren tenía la cara incrustada en el suelo.

–Oh por el amor de…– Ren subió la cabeza y al ver que Hana estaba bien, la volvió a dejar entre el suelo. –Nunca tendré hijos…– Musitó.

–¡Hana, ¿Estás bien?!– Preguntó Jeanne corriendo al lugar.

–¡Hola Zenki, hola Goki!– Dijo Hana con una sonrisa mientras los espíritus lo dejaban en el suelo, le hacían una leve reverencia y desaparecían. –Tía Jeanne…–

–¿¡Qué pasa, te duele algo, estás lastimado!?– Preguntaba alarmada, el niño negó con la cabeza.

–¿Y mi helado?– Preguntó con inocencia, Jeanne cayó de espaldas.

Cayó la tarde e iban de regreso a casa, tanto Ren como Jeanne no se habían hablado en todo el camino.

–Yo…– Pero Ren fue interrumpido.

–No debes decir nada, Ren.– Sonrió, Ren por su lado se sonrojó mientras sus picos se elevaban pero no de enojo.

–Ah… finalmente llegamos a casa.– Dijo mientras entraban.

–Tío Ren… ¿Por qué no te gusta Tadwta?– Preguntó Hana mientras veía a Ren.

–Porque es un estúpido perro, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.– Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

–Ah… bueno.– Dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

–No deberías decir ese tipo de palabras frente a él…– Habló Jeanne con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–¿Por qué no?– Bufó confiado. –No creo que pase nada malo.–

–¡Mami, mami, mami, Tadwta es un pedwo estúpido!–

–¿¡Quién te enseñó eso!?–

–O tal vez no…– Pensó Ren al escuchar eso desde el piso inferior.

–¡REN TAOOO!–

Deséenle suerte a Ren…

**CONTINUARÁ… Con Ren posiblemente muerto XD**


	14. Castigos y Preguntas!

**Hola shamanes! Cómo están? Espero que bien, por cierto ¿A que no molan todos mis títulos? XD**

**Vaya shamanes! Creo que son como 88 reviews los que llevamos ya, llegamos a 100? XD Bueno a este fic le queda bastante de vida aunque ya pronto haremos el traspase temporal :3 Ah shamanes les juro que si pudiera haría de este fic toda una mecánica, pero por ahora espero que mis escritos les gusten, y ya me han dicho que sí, pero les juro que si me dejara pondría música en este fic para que lo disfruten como yo escribiéndolo, ok con los reviews :3**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS<strong>

**Hey! Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, dan favs, follow o sólo lean, pues es grato saber que les gustan mis trabajos, los amo shamanes! ToT/**

**Mary: Hola Mary! Bueno al parecer todos los lectores aman a Hana XD menos yo a veces cuesta meterse en la mente de un niño de tres años XD Y con Yoh y Anna… bueno algún día podrán hacerlo XD**

**Anon(guest/visitante): Hmm… sinceramente no sé por qué puse bikini de mujer ._. … tal vez estaba pensando en que puse traje de baño nada más pero… jue, arreglaré eso cuando pueda! ;)**

**Tenza: Hola! Te lo agradezco mucho y no te preocupes! Yo no dejo fics pendientes o trato de no hacerlo XD Te lo agradezco mucho :)**

**J Pach: Lo sé, lo sé, tanto Hao como Ren están perdidos, bueno yo creo que Hao ya pagó lo que debía simplemente no se debe, escuchad, NO SE DEBE retar a Pilika XD y con Yoh y Anna… bueno pienso que Hana va a ser hijo único quiera o no XD En serio tu personaje favorito es Anna?! El mío también! Y Hao, claro :3 y menudo rollo! Cumples el mismo día que la princesa! :D Bueno, 10 años después XD**

**Isa Dreyar: MARCO EN TANGA! :O Y ahora Hao… seee soy generadora de traumas yay! (¿?) Jajaja sí, Anna y Yoh deberían ir a un hotel o algo yo creo que ni ahí podrían hacer nada XD Y sí, todos aman a Tarta XD**

**Ryoku-one: Gracias por desearle suerte a Ren, la necesitará XD Y con respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste sobre si tenía hermanos, la respuesta es no, pero tengo cuatro primos que viven en mi casa así que… es algo, y varios hermanos de otra madre XD**

**Eevee24: Jajaja yo también pensé lo de la princesa Hao pero en ese pensé que tal vez eso le gustaría así que mejor no XD Oh vamos no amenaces a Yoh! Es casi Hao! XD piensa en esa teoría de que si le pegas a un gemelo le duele al otro XD y Tarta… bueno todos lo aman, admítelo! XD Y con respecto a Ren… Jejeje… seee el sueño de Pilika fue muy familiar… hmm…**

**Namaha Ibuki: Hmm… lo de Jeanne es porque… no me acordaba que era francesa :v Bueno tienes que admitir que la cara de Horo es… muy Horóstica :v Lamento si te traumé con Marco y Hao pero ya sabes… hay que traumar lectores de vez en cuando XD y bueno, Pilika es peor que su hermano XD Y algún día tendrás un Tarta para ti sola XD **

**Liz Asakura de Kiryuu: Jajaja la onee-chan Hao see… creo que quería calcinar a todos XD y con Ren y Jeanne… ya verás… ya verás Jejeje… Todo el mundo se trauma con Marco! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>PREGUNTAS :3 <strong>

**Bueno ustedes ya saben que pueden preguntarles LO QUE SEA, sea cual sea la pregunta responderán o les pego :v **

**PARA HORO:**

_**-¿Qué tan sexy es para mi Horo?... mmm bueno del 1 al 10… un 8 porque Ren es más sexy *w*…**_

**Horo: Nooo! Cómo que soy menos sexy que el picudo este?!**

**Ren: QUÉ DIJISTE?!**

**Horo: Que eres feo!**

**Ren: Tú eres un ocho.**

**Horo: Cruel! T.T**

**PARA HAO:**

_**-¿Qué se sintió usar el bikini?... y… no caeré a tus encantos…**_

**Hao: El bikini fue la cosa más fea que haya hecho en todas mis vidas ._. … y fui a comprar así! Todas las chicas sexys se burlaban de mí ToT y yo sé que algún día caerás ante mí… grrr…**

_**-Sobre la pregunta anterior que alguien te hizo, no te preocupes, para muchas y para mí, ¡Eres el más sexy de todos!¡No podemos resistirnos a ti y a tu sexosidad!¡Eres el más sexy de todo el universo y nadie puede superarte! ^o^**_

**Hao: Gracias! TuT aunque todo eso ya lo sabía, je, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos. u0**

_**-¿Sabías que en la noche en la que te convertiste en Shaman King, Manta soñó contigo y te puso como "Princesa Hao"?¿Cómo puedes permitir que te pongan de travesti/gay? D:**_

**Hao: QUE MANTA ME PUSO COMO QUÉ?!**

**Manta: Jejejeje no le hubieras dicho ^^!**

_**-¿Podrías avisarme cuando salgas en alguna revista? Me gustaría recortar la página y ponerla en la pared y admirad tu belleza todos los días *o* ¡Eres jodidamente hermoso y demasiado sexy para no poder admirarte todos los días! *o***_

**Hao: Claro! Yo también la recortaré y me admiraré todo el día! non**

**Pilika: Eso no tiene sentido Hao… -.-**

**Hao: Para mí sí, baby! u0**

**Pilika: ¬¬***

**Hao: X.o**

**PARA YOH:**

_**-¿Qué se sintió tener "una hermana"?**_

**Yoh: Jijiji Hao se vería mejor como chica non **

**Hao: QUÉ?!**

**Yoh: Nada, onee-chan jijiji**

**Hao: YOH!**

_**-Una amiga te pregunta:"¿Qué harías si te digo que alguien, repito, ALGUIEN, te va ha asesinar por invitar a Jeanne a la posada?"**_

**Yoh: No quiero que nadie me mate ToT**

**Hao: jaja! :p**

**Yoh: T.T**

**PARA REN:**

_**-Dices que no quieres hijos pero ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo con Jeanne? ¿Aceptarías la paternidad tan sólo porque también es hijo de Jeanne?**_

**Ren: Ehh… yo… ¬/¬ yo nunca tendré hijos! Y… bueno… si también fuese de Jeanne significa que ella y yo…**

**Horo: Está rojo, está rojo!**

**Ren: CÁLLATE! ¬/¬**

**Hao: Todos sabemos que la respuesta es sí ¬¬w**

**-Hay una cosa que hay gente que quiere saber… e.é… ¿Cuándo será tu boda con Jeanne? :3 Podríais celebrar la boda junto con Tamao y su novio y hacer una boda doble :D (se me de una amiga que me matará por preguntar esto :3U)**

**Ren y Tamao: QUÉ?!**

**Jeanne: Casarme… con Ren? Jejeje…. u/u**

**Ren: O/O**

**PARA MANTA:**

_**-¿No te harta tener que pagarle todo a Anna? El árbol de Navidad quemado, la TV plasma, las reformas… y la lista sigue…**_

**Manta: No hay problema, al menos así uso mi dinero en algo que no sea la empresa de mi padre ^^! Espera… Qué árbol de Navidad? o.o**

**PARA PILIKA:**

_**-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que ese loco sueño que tuviste fue "real"? :3**_

**Pilika: Qué?! Anda la osa! Si fue real fue la cosa más loca que haya vivido! :o Le preguntaré a Hao ¬¬**

**Hao: Yo qué? o.o**

_**-¿Disfrutas haciendo sufrir a Hao?¿No te da pena el pobrecito? D: Me estas obligando a protegerle de todos los bulling.**_

**Pilika: Hao me da la misma lástima que ver a una banana en el suelo ¬¬**

**Hao: T.T**

**Pilika: Y sí, disfruto viendo sufrir al baka de Hao ¬¬w**

**Hao: Crueldad contra sexosidad T.T**

**PARA HAO, REN Y HORO:**

_**-¿Qué se siente ser golpeados por Anna?**_

**Hao: Duele! Pero igual aun así amo a mi cuñada non**

**Horo: Y se quedará en cuñada para siempre y lo sabes ¬¬w**

**Hao: Cruel! ToT**

**Ren: Es denigrante! Un Tao siendo golpeado! Por Asakura! Arhhhg… u.ú**

**Hao: Igual te golpeó ¬¬w**

**Ren: A ti te pateó las bolas ¬¬**

**Hao: Cruel! ToT**

**Horo: En cuanto a mí… el monstruo de Anna siempre me pega T.T no sé cómo Yoh puede estar casado con ella T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien shamanes eso es todo! Sólo quiero decirles que fue bueno que me dijeran quienes son sus personajes favoritos, lástima que no podré hacerle un especial al ganador porque todos quedaron muy parejos, pero les agradezco los datos, sólo una última pregunta:<strong>

**¿A cuántos les agrada Tarta? XD**

**Ok los dejo con el fic: Att: C.S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>–¡Anna, bájame!– Gritaba enfurecido, y más que eso, avergonzado mientras Anna lo había colgado de cabeza en las ramas de un árbol en el parque.<p>

–Primero: Perdiste a MI hijo, segundo: Le enseñaste una palabrota, y tercero: Casi se cae de un árbol y tú de incompetente no pudiste hacer nada, y sólo tenías que cuidarlo tres segundos en lo que Jeanne llegaba con los helados.– Respondió fríamente mientras varias personas y niños pasaban riéndose del Tao.

–¡Arhg, fue un accidente, déjame ir!– Reclamó más sonrojado de vergüenza.

–Aún falta tiempo.– Respondió con un cronómetro en la mano, pero el cronómetro no estaba contando el tiempo…

Mientras en casa Jeanne estaba conversando con Tamao y Jun, mientras Hao buscaba por toda la casa la cámara con sus fotos en bikini que había tomado Horo, quién sin avisar fue a revelarlas al centro, mientras Yoh y Manta estaban con Hana y Tarta en el patio, mientras los dos eh… jóvenes adultos medían el espacio para la piscina que Yoh quería instalar.

–Insisto en que esta casa tiene muchas cosas, ¿No son suficientes los baños termales?– Preguntó Manta con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–Vamos, Manta, jijiji una piscina no hace mal a nadie, además, el patio es muy grande y se desperdicia, además no pienso construirla ahora, sino más adelante.–

–Mira Yoh… yo más pienso que…– Pero Manta fue interrumpido al ver una pelota pasar frente a su rostro y seguido ver a un perro que le pegó con la cara en la frente.

–¡Guau Guau!– Era Tarta que había ido por la pelota y regresó de nuevo saltando encima de Manta en lugar de pasar por el gran patio que había, y así le pegó en la cara con la cola otra vez.

–¿No pudiste haber comprado otro perro?– Cuestionó sacándose los pelos de la boca.

–Hana tira la pelota para otro lado.– Dijo Yoh mientras seguía midiendo el patio.

–¡Bueno!– Respondió lanzando la pelota a otro lado, pero por obra de la naturaleza la pelota rebotó en la pared de la casa haciendo que esta vez pasara cerca de Yoh, que medía cerca del pozo, y Tarta que corrió a toda velocidad le pasó entre las piernas.

–¡Ahhh…!– Fue lo que se escuchó y un chapotazo.

–¿Estás bien Yoh?– Preguntó Manta viendo que dentro del pozo estaba Yoh con un balde en la cabeza.

–¡Mira cuántas estrellitas…!– Dijo al momento de caer hacia atrás.

–La siento papi.– Dijo Hana mientras sonreía.

–¡Guau!– Ese fue Tarta que movía la cola, se subió al pozo y… orinó.

–¿¡Dónde está la estúpida cámara!?– Hao abría y cerraba cajones mientras trataba de encontrar dichoso objeto lleno de fotos de él con ropa de mujer, peor, con un traje de baño.

–¿Qué buscas?– Pasó Pilika con un zumo en las manos.

–La cámara con la que Horo me tomó fotos.– Respondió abriendo y cerrando otros cajones.

–Ajá… y dime, ¿Qué haría una cámara en el cajón de MI ropa interior?–

Bueno mientras Hao era torturado por Pilika, Jeanne hablaba con Tamao y Jun, acerca de Ren.

–Ren es muy bueno pero… ayer estuvo algo… distraído.– Dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver al patio donde Manta estaba sacando a Yoh del pozo, en eso ya iba saliendo cuando Tarta pasó pegándole en la cara a Yoh con la cola y se cayó de nuevo, pero esta vez junto con Manta.

–Bueno eso es porque le gustas.– Completó finalmente Jun bebiendo un sorbo del té que tenía.

–¿¡Yo, gustarle a Ren!?– Se sonrojó notoriamente.

–Sí, ya sabes, se sonroja cuando está contigo y actuó de una manera muy… estúpida.– Dijo Tamao con una sonrisa torcida. –Se nota que le gustas.–

–Ahora la pregunta es…– Tamao y Jun se vieron con una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Cuál?– Cuestionó sintiendo que sabía lo que venía.

–¿¡Te gusta Ren!?–

–¡Achú!– Ren se limpió la nariz mientras era llevado por Zenki. –¡Ya déjame ir!–

–Supongo que tu castigo es suficiente, por ahora.– Completó Anna cruzada de brazos mientras Goki abría la puerta principal y Zenki dejaba a Ren en el suelo.

–¿¡Por ahora!?–

–Hola Anna.– Dijeron Jun y Tamao con una sonrisa mientras Jeanne se quedó paralizada ante la pregunta de las chicas.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Cuestionó al ver a Jeanne nerviosa.

–Nah, nada.– Dijo Tamao riendo levemente.

–Por cierto hace rato tu esposo se cayó en el pozo.– Rió Jun al ver a Tarta orinando el pozo de nuevo.

–Le dije que todo lo que hiciera el perro era su responsabilidad.– Respondió sentándose con ellas mientras Jeanne seguía sonrojada y nerviosa.

–¡Hola a todos!– Saludó Horo entrando con un sobre en las manos.

–¿Qué es eso?– Preguntó Tamao al ver el sobre.

–¡Son las fotos de Hao!– Respondió con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía su codiciado sobre. –Por cierto, ¿Por qué está el picudito en la entrada?–

–Por nada.– Dijo Anna tranquilamente.

–¡Ahhh Pilika déjame!– Gritó Hao corriendo escaleras abajo.

–Jajaja oye Hao ¿Qué ocurre? No pongas cara de Horo.– Rió Pilika macabramente mientras tenía un lanzallamas en las manos.

–¡Sí, no pongas cara de… oye!– Gritó Horo mientras le salían cascaditas en los ojos.

–¡Odio a ese perro!– Gritó Manta saliendo del pozo junto con Yoh.

–Tienes ra… ¿Y Hana?– Preguntó rápidamente al no ver a su hijo cerca.

–¡Papá mira qué hago, mira, mira, mira!– Gritó colgándose de cabeza del árbol que había en el patio.

–¡Ahhh oye bájate de ahí!– Gritó corriendo hacia el lugar con Manta.

–¡Guau, Guau!– Tarta sólo ladraba y movía la cola tratando de subir al árbol también.

–¡Jijiji tú también puedes!– Dijo mientras veía a Yoh subir al árbol y tomarlo en sus brazos mientras se sentaba en la gruesa rama. –Papi hueles a pis.– Rió mientras Yoh tenía una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso de subirte a los árboles, te puedes caer jijiji.– "Regañó" mientras suspiraba de alivio, sin embargo… la rama se rompió e Yoh cayó justo en el suelo mientras Hana estaba como si nada encima de él.

–¡Jijiji vamos Tawdta!– Le gritó al perro mientras el cachorro lo seguía moviendo la cola directo adentro de la casa.

–¿Estás bien?– Preguntó Manta al verlo en el suelo.

–Manta… la paternidad cuesta... y te rompe la espalda…– Respondió con cascaditas en los ojos.

–¡Mami mami mami mami!– Hana corría hasta su madre seguido de Tarta, pasando de largo a un calcinado Hao. –¡Hola tío Aho!–

–¡QUE ES HAO!– Reclamó con cascaditas en los ojos mientras seguía en el suelo.

–Huele a basura quemada.– Rió Pilika mientras guardaba su lanzallamas.

–¡Eres muy cruel!– Lloriqueó en el suelo.

–Hola a todos.– Apareció Yoh con Manta.

–¡Puaj, Yoh hueles a orina de perro!– Gritó Horo tapándose la nariz.

–Yoh ve a bañarte.– Ordenó Anna de la misma manera junto con los demás.

–Tú también Manta.– Dijo Pilika. –Huelen peor que Hao jajaja.–

–¡Hey, yo no huelo tan mal!– Reclamó.

–Iré a darme un baño.– Apareció Ren mientras sobaba su trasero levemente.

–Oye Ren, ¿Qué tal tu siesta en la puerta? Jajaja.– Sin embargo Horo sintió cómo se la nada un paraguas pasaba justo al lado de su rostro y se clavaba en la pared.

Ahora Yoh y Ren estaban en las aguas termales, Manta había salido hace ya un rato, estaban ellos dos solos, ni siquiera sus espíritus estaban a su lado y Ren se había asegurado de cerrar bien para que no entrara Tarta.

–No sé cómo lo haces…– Dijo Ren de la nada.

–Hmm… bueno sólo dejo que mi cuerpo flote y ya.– Respondió mientras flotaba en el agua.

–¡Eso no, idiota! … Hablo de estar tranquilo siempre.– Completó mientras suspiraba.

–Jijiji eso no es difícil.– Sonrió.

–Yo… yo… qui-quiero…– Ren se había sonrojado y se había puesto nervioso.

–¿Qué?– Cuestionó sentándose a su lado.

–Quiero… ¡Quiero que me des un consejo!– Gritó sonrojándose más, así que se sumergió en el agua.

–Jijiji claro, pero… ¿Un consejo de qué?– Preguntó un poco confundido.

–Es sobre… so-sobre… ¡Es sobre Jeanne ok!– Gritó hundiendo ahora todo el rostro.

–JIjiji claro, pero yo no sé por qué conmigo y no con Hao y Horo.– Sonrió de nuevo.

–Eres el único que está casado, idiota, y hasta tienes un hijo.– Respondió desviando la mirada.

–¿Quieres tener un hijo con Jeanne?–

–¡AHHHH!–

–¿Qué fue eso?– Preguntó Tamao escuchando el grito.

–Creo que fue Yoh.– Respondió Manta.

–¡Dame las fotos!– Reclamó Hao.

–¿Qué fotos? – Preguntó Horo como si nada.

–¡Sé que tienes unas fotos guardadas por algún lado!– Gritó de nuevo mientras tenía cascaditas en los ojos.

–Oye Anna.– Jeanne veía con una sonrisa cómo Anna acurrucaba en sus brazos a su hijo que no dejaba de moverse. –¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?– Cuestionó.

–Adelante.– Respondió mientras trataba de que Hana dejase de jugar con su cabello.

–¡Mami tu pelo es muy lawgo!– Decía mientras jugaba con el cabello de su madre, mientras Jeanne sonreía al verlos.

–¿Crees que Ren sería buen padre?– Preguntó nerviosa y levemente sonrojada.

–¿Qué?– Cuestionó tratando de ponerle atención pero era imposible.

–¡Oye mami miwa una lucínaga!– Gritó mientras subía a los hombros de su madre y casi se caía pero Anna lo sostuvo mientras Hana quedaba de cabeza. –¡Woah jijiji!–

–¿Qué si Ren sería un buen padre?– Preguntó de nuevo tratando de que no la escucharan los demás, pero era imposible, Hao estaba metiendo la cabeza de Horo en una pecera.

–Creo que te debió quedar muy claro. – Respondió mientras sentaba a su hijo en sus piernas.

–¡Mami tengo hambwe!– Gritó mientras se aferraba a ella.

–Bueno pero Ren es… no lo sé.–Se sonrojó al pensar en el Tao.

–¿Insinúas que quieres un hijo de Ren?– Inquirió Anna mientras se levantaba.

–¿¡Eh!? ¡Yo no… es decir… no dije que… yo… eh… no dije eso era sólo por curiosidad!– Reclamó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¡Tengo hambwe tengo hambwe tengo hambwe!– Gritaba Hana en los brazos de su madre.

–Bueno Jeanne, eso es decisión tuya.– Respondió mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hijo y se iba a la cocina.

–¡Hmmphmpmp!–

–¿Qué?– Preguntó Ren sin entender nada.

–¡Ahhh que me saques del agua que me ahogo!– Gritó Yoh levantándose del agarre de Ren.

–Está bien.– Respondió dándose la vuelta. –¿Me… darás el consejo…?– Se sonrojó.

–Si quieres pero no me vuelvas a hacer eso.– Respondió con cascaditas en los ojos.

–B-b-bueno.– Respondió pensando en Jeanne.

–Antes debes contestarme algo jijiji.– Rió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–¿Qué?–

–¿Te gusta Jeanne?–

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	15. Vamos a la playa!

**¡Hola shamanes, hoy no los distraeré y pasaremos directo con preguntas y reviews!**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, dan fav, follow o sólo lean, son geniales shamanes!**

**POR CIERTO SHAMANES! Actualizamos cóver! Ya saben ustedes que está hecha por Hanoi-chan en Deviantart! Quién es la ilustradora de casi todos mis fics :3 ok, vamos con los reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS:<strong>

**Isa Dreyar: Jajaja no te preocupes trataré de no traumatizarlos (más) XD y bueno, ya falta muy poco para que Ren se confiese con Jeanne, Jejeje…**

**J Pach: Bueno Ren y Jeanne son grandiosos, y ya falta muy poco para que se confiesen de una manera… a la Ren XD Y see… Tarta es genial :3**

**ryoku-one: No hay problema :3 ya sabes que puedes preguntar lo que sea :3 Y es bueno saber que muchos aman a Tarta XD**

**Eevee24: Creo que Yoh no tiene mucha suerte XD Y Ren con Jeanne no es tan listo XD Y bueno… en el siguiente capítulo habrá mucho RenXJeanne :3**

**Hanoi-chan: Actualizo cuando quiero! \*0*/ Y más te vale encontrar ese dinosaurio PRONTO XD**

**Namaha Ibuki: Por qué odias a Yoh?! XD Jajaja bueno ya sabes, en el siguiente capítulo descubriremos muchas cosas…. Jejeje…**

* * *

><p><strong>PREGUNTAS:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PARA YOH<strong>

_**-¿Sabías que a Anna le gusta Tom Crouse? (creo que se escribe asi)**_

**Yoh: A Annita le gusta quién? O.o **

**Hao: Jaja! No eres el único! XD**

**Yoh: Nooo! Anna es mi esposa no creo que le gusta alguien más, ¿Verdad, Annita? n.n**

**Anna: Cállate Yoh, estoy viendo a Tom Cruise.**

**Yoh: T.T**

_**-¿cómo soportas estar casado con Ana?**_

**Yoh: Yo amo a Annita non/ es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, y no quisiera estar con NADIE más, ella me ha dado un hermoso hijo y una felicidad inigualable, la amo, es la esposa perfecta, es mi mujer perfecta! non**

_**-Qué se siente que tu hijo no te quiera, que no puedas tener relaciones con tu esposa y que aparte tu perro te orine? :3**_

**Yoh: Jijiji Hana me quiere quién dice que no? non Pero el que no pueda estar con Anna ni un segundo… es algo desesperante jijiji TwT Bueno Tarta hizo una travesura de perro no significa que me odie jijiji n.n **

**PARA REN**

_**-No que no te gustaba Jeanne? . Y ¿Por qué a Yoh si le contestas las preguntas que te hice ? ¿Por qué odias al lindo Tarta?**_

**Ren: No me gusta… sólo pienso que es… bonita ¬/¬ Y a ti te respondí todas tus preguntas! u.ú Además a Tarta lo odio porque es un perro estúpido ¬¬**

**Hana: ¿Tawdta pedwo estúpido! non**

**Anna: Ren… u.ú**

**Ren: Joder… o.o **

_**-¿que se siente tener que pedir un consejo a la persona mas despistada del mundo?**_

**Ren: Me siendo ridículo u.ú pero Yoh es el único que está casado, y en Horo y Hao no confío, así que Yoh es lo único que me queda… u.ú**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok shamanes, los dejo con el fic… Nos vemos!<strong>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Era de noche, mientras todos se disponían a dormir, el ambiente era cálido y muy acogedor, todos estaban en sus propias habitaciones mientras caían entre sus propios pensamientos y sueños, en el caso de Horo, sus ronquidos, ahora bien, Ren estaba confundido, no le respondió a Yoh en el instante, pero este había logrado interpretar su silencio, y le dijo "Sólo se tú mismo." Eso lo hizo pensar, si era él mismo, tal vez no le agradaría a Jeanne, decidió bajar a la cocina por algo de leche, cuando pasó al lado de cierta habitación.<p>

–Vamos acuéstate ya es hora de dormir…– Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa mientras su hijo se subía en su espalda, ya que Yoh estaba boca abajo.

–¡No quiero!– Reclamó Hana con un puchero mientras se sentaba sobre su padre.

–Hijo es hora de dormir.– Dijo Anna tomándolo entre sus brazos, y recostándolo en la cama.

–¡Pedwo no tengo sueño!– Insistió.

–Bueno… ¿Qué tal un cuento?– Preguntó Yoh mientras se levantaba a un estante cercano con varios libros.

–¡Sí, sí, sí, cuento cuento!– Dijo Hana mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

–Pero acuéstate o no te dará sueño.– Habló Anna con una sutil sonrisa mientras recostaba a su hijo de nuevo y lo acobijaba.

–¡Sí!– Respondió aferrándose a su madre, mientras su padre se recostaba en el futón con un libro en las manos.

–Bien, este libro es muy bueno jijiji, había una vez… hace mucho tiempo…–

Ren escuchó las cosas que ocurrían dentro, y no pudo evitar pensar en él y Jeanne en un posible futuro cercano, trató de evadir esos pensamientos, mientras Basón iba detrás de él, y al pasar por el cuarto de Jeanne no pudo evitar en imaginar esa escena, pero con ellos dos, se sonrojó y bajó a tomar la leche, al cabo de unos minutos subió las escaleras nuevamente y se detuvo en la puerta otra vez, al no escuchar ningún ruido fuerte, entreabrió la puerta y vio que tanto Yoh como Anna abrazaban a su hijo, mientras le tarareaban una canción y le daban mimos, Ren cerró la puerta con cuidado, y regresó a su propia habitación, se quedó pensativo, viendo el ventilador del techo.

–No sé si yo fuera capaz de hacer todo eso…–

Al día siguiente… ¡Horo estaba persiguiendo a Tarta por haberse llevado su desayuno!

–¡Tarta dame mi tocino!– Reclamó furioso mientras el perro corría con el tocino en el hocico.

–¡Guau guau!– Ladró aun con el tocino en el hocico mientras movía su cola de un lado para otro.

–Buenos días.– Saludó Jeanne mientras sonreía al verlos a todos comiendo, menos a Horo que perseguía a Tarta.

–Hola Jeanne.– Saludaron.

–Buenos días.– Dijo Ren mientras trataba de ver hacia otro lado.

–Bueno, hoy tenemos noticias jijiji.– Dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

–¡Ya sé, saldré en una revista playboy!– Habló Hao mientras tenía una en la mano.

–¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no leas eso en el desayuno!– Regañó Anna mientras Hao la escondía debajo de su axila. –Iremos a la playa.– Completó lo que Yoh iba a decir.

–¿A la playa?– Preguntó Jun con una sonrisa al lado de Lee Bruce Long. –¡Eso suena fabuloso!–

–Sí, será muy divertido.– Dijo el zombi con una sonrisa.

–Amo Yoh, los demás espíritus y yo nos preguntábamos si nos dejan quedarnos para tomar un buen descanso.– Apareció Amidamaru atrás de su shaman.

–Pero si ustedes nunca hacen nada.– Detalló Manta con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–Pero sería muy divertido hacer nuestra propia reunión de espíritus.– Sonrió Basón con ojitos soñadores hacia Ren.

–Bueno, por mí no hay problema jijiji.– Sonrió Yoh.

–Será lo mejor, los espíritus no disfrutarán tanto como nosotros.– Dijo Pilika mientras veía a Horo pelear por su tocino con Tarta.

–¡Ah ya deja a ese perro!– Gritó Manta mientras Horo jalaba el tocino de un lado y Tarta del otro.

–¿Y me quieren decir en qué vehículo iremos?– Preguntó Hao.

–¿Qué pasó con la suburban?– Preguntó Jun arqueando una ceja.

–Eh… see… con respecto a eso…– Hao jugaba con sus dedos.

–¡MI AUTO!– Gritó Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos al ver la camioneta sin una llanta, sin una puerta, tenía sólo medio capó, las otras tres llantas pinchadas, el parabrisas roto y dentro de la camioneta los asientos estaban destruidos con lo que parecían arañazos y dentro de uno de ellos salió una ardilla.

–¡Hao ¿Qué rayos hiciste con el auto?!– Gritó Anna enfurecida al verlo en ese estado tan deplorable.

–¡No te preocupes, está bien!– Dijo poniendo una manos sobre lo que quedaba del capó y… las ruedas se fueron para los lados, cayó en el suelo de golpe y se le calló una puerta trasera y la de baúl. –Tal vez no…– Dijo con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–¿Esos son arañones?– Preguntó Pilika atónita al ver los asientos.

–Me peleé con un tigre.– Respondió como si nada, gotita de sudor para todos.

Bien habían rentado una camioneta nueva mientras el mecánico reparaba, o más bien, reconstruía la camioneta que Hao había destruido, Yoh era el que iba conduciendo, Anna iba en el asiento del copiloto mientras los demás iban atrás.

–¿Por qué trajimos al perro?– Preguntó Manta con una gotita de sudor en la sien mientras el perro le pegaba en la cara con su peluda cola, mientras sacaba su peluda cabeza por la ventana y sacaba la lengua.

–A ver mocoso, hay dos cosas que debes saber cuando vayas a la playa.– Dijo Hao a su sobrino sentado en sus piernas.

–¿Qué cosa tío Aho?– Preguntó Hana viendo a su tío ver a unas chicas por la ventana.

–Ah, cierto, cuando seas más grande te enseñaré a conquistar chicas pero por ahora…– Pero Hao fue interrumpido.

–¡Jajaja si Hana sigue tus consejos sobre chicas sólo conseguirá ser apaleado como tú!– Rió Pilika junto con Tamao y Jun.

–Pilika tiene razón.– Dijo Tamao con una sonrisa. –Tus técnicas son muy malas.–

–Y aparte de eso la mayoría de veces te terminan golpeando.– Sonrió Jun al lado de Lee Bruce Long.

–Luego te insultan.– Continuó Tamao.

–Y después de golpean de nuevo.– Completó Jun.

–¡Ya entendí!– Reclamó con cascaditas en los ojos. –¡Sólo quiero que mi querido sobrino complete mi misión!– Dijo dramáticamente.

–¿Ser un pervertido?– Cuestionó Pilika.

–¿Qué lo golpeen todas las mujeres de Funbari?– Inquirió Tamao.

–¿O que no use ropa interior?– Dijo Jun.

–Sino es que tal vez tener mil gatos y no tener novia.– Sonrió Pilika de manera macabra.

–¡Ahhh son muy crueles!– Lloriqueó dejando a Hana de lado y poniéndose en una esquina a llorar.

–Hana si algo debes aprender es que nunca, dije, NUNCA jamás de los nuncas le harás caso a tu tío Hao.– Dijo Pilika tomándolo en sus brazos y apretujándolo.

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó con inocencia mientras Pilika lo llenaba de besos y abrazos. –Hmm…– Eso no le gustaba mucho ya que casi no lo dejaba respirar.

–¡Porque Hao es un id…!– Pilika resistió el impulso. –Un bobo…– Completó con más tranquilidad.

–A ver Hana, cuéntame, ¿Cuándo seas grande tendrás novia?– Preguntó Horo a lo que Pilika le dio un golpe en el rostro. –¡Ayyyy ¿Por qué me golpeas Pilika?!–

–¡No, las niñas son feas!– Respondió sacando la lengua.

–Ya veremos si piensas eso después.– Sonrió Jeanne mientras lo tomaba de los brazos de Pilika y lo sentaba en su regazo.

–¡No, niñas feas, feas, feas!– Gritó una y otra vez mientras seguía sacando la lengua.

–Eres adorable.– Habló Jun pellizcando sus mejillas.

–¡Y demasiado!– Exclamó Tamao haciendo lo mismo.

–¡Eres la ternurita más tierna del mundo!– Dijo Pilika dándole incontables besos.

–Hmm….– Cosa que a Hana no le gustaba para nada, es decir, le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero esto… era demasiado. –¡Tío Aho!– Llamó irritado pero Hao estaba en… otros asuntos.

–¡Ahhh soy un desastre con las mujeres…. Eso es mentira, yo soy el hombre más sensual sobre la tierra… a quién en gaño… a nadie, es verdad!– Bueno, Hao estaba teniendo un problema de identidad.

–¡Tío Hoto!– Llamó otra vez pero Horo estaba peleándose con Ren en la siguiente fila de asientos.

–¡Admítelo, las revistas pleyboy eran tuyas y tienes una foto de Jeanne en una de ellas!– Gritó mientras Ren lo chocaba contra el vidrio y lo abría, sacándolo de cabeza.

–¡CÁLLATE GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!– Reclamó Ren furioso y sonrojado, rogando porque Jeanne no haya oído sobre eso.

–¡Oigan deténganse!– Manta trataba de intervenir pero con Tarta tirándosele encima era imposible.

–¡Hhumm… mami, papi!– Gritó desesperado viendo a su madre y padre arreglar un "pequeño" problema.

–Anna me perdí.– Dijo Yoh viendo las direcciones.

–Sí que eres idiota Yoh, ¿Qué harías sin mí?– Reclamó viendo un mapa ya que el GPS de la camioneta rentada no servía por razones del destino.

–Morir jijiji.– Respondió mientras trataba de visualizar la carretera conocida para llegar a la playa.

–Sí que eres idiota.– Suspiró.

–¡Huumm…!– Hana ya estaba suficientemente irritado mientras sus cuatro tías lo llenaban de besos, abrazos, cosas melosas, mimos, pero realmente… ¡Lo estaban desesperando!

–¡Listo, esta es la carretera!– Dijo Yoh triunfante.

–Por eso es importante llevar un mapa, Yoh.– Intervino Anna levemente molesta. –¡Y deja de hacer poses estúpidas y pon las manos al volante!–

–¡Lo siento!– Dijo apenado, sin embargo, ambos padres se alarmaron al escuchar algo.

–¡BUUAAAAAAAA!– Y el auto parecía temblar mientras Pilika, Tamao, Jun y Jeanne veían a Hana llorar irritado, Anna volteó a ver inmediatamente mientras Yoh conducía con cara de preocupación.

–¡Ahhh un terremoto!– Gritó Horo mientras sentía que sus oídos explotaban.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?!– Preguntó Manta.

–¡Guau guau!– Tarta ladraba preocupado al ver a su amo llorar desconsoladamente.

–Mis oídos…– Musitó Ren mientras se los cubría.

–¡Hana ¿Qué te pasa?!– Preguntó Pilika mientras le iba a apachurrar de nuevo, sin embargo este no se dejó porque empezó a patalear.

–¡Ya, tranquilo, tranquilo!– Decía Jun con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–El ruido es realmente fuerte…– Dijo Lee Bruce Long.

–¡Listo, llegamos!– Gritó Yoh estacionando el auto.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Cuestionó Anna abriendo la puerta.

–¡No te escucho!– Gritó Tamao.

–¿Qué chucho?– Preguntó Pilika.

–Jijiji parece que tenemos un proble…– Pero Yoh no pudo terminar ya que Horo y Ren pasaron volando mientras se peleaban.

–Jejeje tranquilo no pasa nada.– Sonrió Jeanne con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–¡Guau guau!– Ladraba Tarta mientras trataba de cruzarse al asiento delantero.

–¡AHHHHH BUAAAAAAAHHHHHH!– Y el llanto seguía mientras todos se tapaban los oídos.

–Jijiji vamos hijo, ¿Qué ocurre?– Preguntó Yoh acercándose… ¡Sin embargo! Recibió una tremenda patada izquierda que lo mandó a volar.

–¡Oigan por qué tanto ruido!– Se quejó Hao mientras él también recibía una patada y cayó encima de Yoh.

–Hola nii-chan.– Sonrió.

–¡D-d-duele!– Gritó con la mejilla roja.

–¡Anna haz algo por favor!– Gritó Manta cubriéndose los oídos mientras Tarta ladraba aún más.

–Ustedes son las peores niñeras que he visto.– Suspiró mientras tomaba a su hijo en sus brazos el cual seguía pateando a todas partes y llorando a mares. –Hao levántate del suelo, Yoh tú también y ven conmigo.– Dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba.

–¡Claro ya voy!– Respondió Yoh lanzando a Hao a otro lado y yendo con Anna.

–¡Oye!– Gritó con cascaditas en los ojos mientras caía sobre la arena de la playa.

Para mientras, Horo y Ren peleaban en la playa, mientras Ren lo azotaba contra el suelo una y otra vez, Horo se le tiró encima y se fueron rodando directo al mar.

–¡Te mataré!– Gritó Ren mientras picaba a Horo con su cabello.

–¡Admítelo quieres que Jeanne sea tu novia!– Reclamó con una sonrisa burlona. –¡Ay mis ojos, oye picar no se vale!– Se quejó.

–¡Será mejor que tengas seguro de vida!– Gruñó sin darse cuenta de que ambos se aproximaban al mar.

–¡No lo tengo, los del seguro me dijeron que yo era un alto riesgo para sus planes de seguro de vida!–

–Espera… siento que algo sube por mi pierna…– Dijo Ren algo confundido.

–No me mires a mí…– Respondió Horo. –Yo también lo siento…–

Mientras Yoh y Anna caminaban hacia el hotel donde se alojarían pues se hacía tarde ya, y pasarían en la playa todo el día siguiente, así que debían ir a por las llaves de las habitaciones, el único problema: Su hijo no paraba de llorar.

–¡Vamos Hana, a papi le duele la cara!– Dijo Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos, sin contar que tenía uno morado por la quinta patada de su hijo.

–¡BUAAAAAA!– Eso… no funcionó.

–Ya Hana, pronto llegaremos al hotel.– Dijo sutilmente su madre, mientras se detenía y se acercaba a su hijo, para secar sus lágrimas con cuidado.

–Así es… y nos divertiremos mucho mañana, lo prometemos.– Sonrió Yoh besando su frente.

–Huumm… huummm…– Hana parecía tranquilizarse mientras sus padres le daban mimos, pero no en un supremo exceso como lo habían hecho sus tías, así que comenzó a hipar. –Ma-mami… papi…–

–Ya pasó… ya pasó…– Decía Anna con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba más para tomarlo entre sus brazos, mientras lo abrazaban con amor, y el viento cálido del atardecer los acompañaba moviendo las palmeras cercanas (hay palmeras en Japón? Ahora sí XD)

Mientras todo esto pasaban, Manta, Hao y las chicas se encaminaban al hotel para ir a descansar luego de un largo viaje en auto, bueno, Hao y Manta cargaban todo ya que las chicas iban caminando contemplando el atardecer, mientras llevaban a Tarta con la correa.

–Oigan chicas… necesitábamos un buen descanso.– Dijo Pilika con una sonrisa triunfadora.

–Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Horo y Ren?– Cuestionó Jun.

–A lo mejor, muy lejos…– Respondió la ainu.

–¡AAAHHH!– Fue lo que se escuchó desde el mar, donde todos salieron corriendo, y al ver qué ocurría, vieron que eran Ren y Horo, que eran abrazados por un pulpo perdido en la playa, mientras estos dos estaban… realmente juntitos.

–¡Aléjate!– Gruñó Ren.

–¿¡Crees que puedo!?– Exclamó Horo.

–¡Oigan, chicas, ayúdenos!– Gritaron desesperados por el "pulpo del amor".

–Jajaja creo que al menos así estarán más unidos…– Rió Pilika, mientras que junto con los demás, se iban directo al hotel, mañana sería un día grandioso… menos para Horo y Ren.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
